Waves
by msarahv
Summary: This story is a collaboration between msarahv and 1984winstons. Will takes his siblings on vacation at a North Carolina beach house where he meets Sonny who is getting over a bad break up. This will hopefully be a light fun story which we can enjoy as we face uncertainty with the show itself. A few things have been altered to provide a new context for our story.
1. Will

**A/N: This story is a collaboration between msarahv (Will's POV) and 1984winstons (Sonny's POV). This will hopefully be a light fun story which we can enjoy as we face uncertainty with the show itself. A few things have been altered to provide a new context for our story. Will is 23 and working. The twins are 9 and Sydney is 5. Sonny has finished school outside Salem. He is 25.**

**Will's POV**

"Will, hurry, it's already 6:20!"

Will smiled. Who had taught the twins to tell the time ? They had woken up at 5:30 and for him and his mom, the night was over. His baby sister Sydney could sleep through anything and his stepfather EJ was away on a business trip. Will had stayed the night to help Sami prepare. Rather than use the guest room, he had slumbered on the couch after watching old black and white films on the cable. He had now lost all hopes of Brian ever calling. He had to face the facts : he had been one-night-stood. And it hurt to only realize that now, after all the attentions and gifts and dinners. Why make so much effort for just one time? If he was being honest with himself, Will was angry and embarrassed for being naive enough to believe Brian. He had really believed that Brian was falling for him. He should know better than to think someone like himself would be able to sweep an experienced man, like Brian, off his feet. Well, he had learned his lesson now and had chalked it up to experience. Now that the harsh truth was sinking in, he was glad to leave and be with his siblings for three weeks. They thought the world of him, even if Brian didn't, and that way, he wouldn't think about dating and romance. Knowing the little hoodlems, he would be beat every night. Sami had insisted EJ could pay for a baby-sitter but he had turned the offer down. He wanted to spend time with them. He didn't see his brother and sisters enough as it was, what with working and living on his own... Well with three roommates of course but still, he was a grown-up now. He stuffed the bags in the trunk and placed everyone in the right safety seats, joking as he was buckling them up.

"Come on Allie, there is no reason for you to think you will be sick. Just because your best friend gets nauseous, doesn't mean that you will. But if you feel unwell, we'll throw you out of the window!"

Allie giggled and answered deadpan beat, "Well, you shouldn't because I have the key to the rental house in my pocket. Mom said she could trust me with it. Do you think it'll be big there? Will we all share the bedroom?"

Will shook his head, "I read it was either 2 or 3 bedrooms, so don't worry. Maybe you'll be with Sydney. Will you mind?"

Allie smiled at her sister who held her hand out to her, making Will melt with tenderness "No, I love my sister, but Johnny snores!"

"Do not!" Her brother exclaimed and pushed her arm.

Will got stern, "Now, John, that was uncalled for. Apologize!"

Sami kissed all her children and hugged the bigger one tightly "Take good care of my babies, Will, and remember to have a little fun too. You work too hard."

". . . says the woman who's incapable and take vacations because the company really needs you right now?" answered Will, trying to hide his emotions under wit, as he often did.

His mother lit up "Oh, they do! We have that new line and I've been chosen among all the employees. Don't you realize what an honor that is?"

Will laughed "I do, mom, I was teasing you. Don't work too hard yourself."

Sami waved at the car until they could not see her anymore in the rear view mirror. Then Will suggested a car road-trip game. "The first to see a green car wins one point."

Soon, Allie had taken over and he focused on reaching the freeway. As he did, he heard a small beep. Was it Sami texting about something they had forgotten? Or his dad finally remembering to stay in touch? They had drifted apart since Will came out. Lucas was tolerant but ill-at-ease and Will had never introduced a boyfriend, not that there had been many of them anyway. Apparently, he was considered über-hot but not boyfriend-material. Well maybe that was a lie too, just like all the other's he had heard from his romantic interests to date.

He called his brother "Johnny, can you fish in the pocket of my jacket and find my cell? I got a text and I'd like to know who from." Johnny found it immediately "So, is it from mom or my dad or..."

"No" said Johnny said excitedly "It says 'Brian'! You want me to open it? I know how to do it and I can read now!"

Will cut him off,"No, no, Johnny, please don't! It's personal. I'll read it later."

"There's a Brian in my class! Is it him?" asked cute little Syd.

"No, pumpkin, this one is a big boy, and he's not my friend."

"Then why is he texting you then?" Trust Allie to point out the obvious.

"No idea. Hey, what about you guys teach me one of the songs from your school show? I loved the one with the train..." And with that, all talk about Brian was off the map,or thought for that matter. With Sydney shrilling slightly off tune and the twins competing on being the loudest. It was going to be a long ride. Especially with the bathroom stops, he thought as he was checking both the men and women rooms, looking for Sydney who was hiding under one of the sinks.

He got a dark stare from a well-dressed lady but she softened when she saw the kid "Oh, your daughter is quite mischievous! What an angel!"

Will blushed, "Thanks ma'am, but she's my sister really."

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry. You have quite an age-difference."

Will pinched his lips. Judge away, lady. Yes, his mom had remarried and she had him at 16 but this woman didn't need to know that.

Allie came out of the stall and she remarked innocently "Wow, that is a big wig you have, ma'am!" It was the woman's turn to blush and she strode out.

Will wanted to high-five Allie but reasoned with himself and instead planned a discussion on being considerate. After another few miles, the landscape changed. They left factories and big stores behind and saw fields and trees. There were cows and Sydney was a goner. Soon, they knew exactly how many they had passed.

Johnny sighed "Cows are boring. I want to see the sand and the ocean. Are we almost there?"

Will gritted his teeth. It had begun "No, Johnny. Do you want to play a new game?"

He glanced at his cell on the seat next to him. He hadn't read the message yet. Part of him wanted to wait till the end of the summer to read it, another part wanted to get this over with. And a tiny, minuscule little voice was warning him that he might be fooled again, charmed away to suffer, so, the cell stayed put during the next six bathroom breaks. Syd fell asleep and Will held her in his arms around the service station. She was all soft and he brushed her little arm, wondering at her being so perfectly beautiful and yet so small. Would he have a kid one day? His own? Not that he wanted one now, but he wondered.

Being gay was still a discovery for him even after all those years, and a burden sometimes. He wanted to meet someone. A guy that would behave like an adult, not like a slave to his hormones. Nor a big dreamer, like Neil whose dreams mostly consisted of meeting celebrities and sleeping with them all. Will felt old. He watched the fountain of youth that were his siblings and joined in their laughs.

They finally arrived around 7 pm. It was still very sunny and the ocean was sparkling thousands of diamonds in the steely blue azure. By the time he'd stopped the car, Johnny and Allie were out, running on the burning sand, still wearing too many clothes and sneakers and socks. They'd be full of sands later. Will let them go, he understood them. He woke up a groggy Syd and took her to the limit of sand of water edge of the beach, on the darker sand, filled with ruined sand castles. She laughed with abandon, splashing her little hand in the water and wetting Will's bermuda shorts, but he didn't care. He took a big breath, happy, taking in the peaceful horizon, that was turning pink and violet, slashing the sky with a few stylish clouds. Behind the twins digging up a big hole, he saw some kind of boat pass by. It had wheels and a sail and seemed to be wind-operated. He showed it to Syd who wanted to take a ride on it, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Maybe when you're older, sweetie. I don't know if that's safe for children..."

"Pleeeeeease!"

"We'll see." He called out Allie "We'd better go to the house, kids, it's getting late!"

"Oh, please, five more minutes, Will! We just arrived, that's not fair!" Will hesitated. He was tired but it was good to be here. The boat had stopped and the man driving it was battling with it. Apparently one wheel had fallen. That was it, then, it was dangerous. He walked to the two kids and extracted Johnny's body from the hole, brushing the wet and stained shorts with a sigh. They all went in search of the rental house, passing by the amateur mechanic. Will registered a mane of dark hair and tanned skin. Then the hair was lifted up and Will felt like he was kicked in the guts. Two earth-colored eyes were directed straight into his. Will froze on the spot, but Sydney pulled his hand, crying that she was hungry and they all ran out of the sand. Once they reached the boardwalk, he turned but the man was back on his work. Will shook himself and they opened the three-bedrooms little house. After a few fights over the beds, while Will was fixing a quick dinner, they sat at the kitchen table, looking outside through the giant bay window. The place was great and Will even took a room that would be just for himself. Well, unless there were nightmares and little visitors, of course.

After dinner, Will got cheers and yippees when he suggested they went out for ice cream. He put on his light leather jacket and loose jeans. Johnny had been wriggled out his wet shorts and underwear and looked almost correct. The color coordination was a little off but the violet and orange complimented his sister's yellow and blue nicely. It looked like he was a circus manager taking his clowns out.

He had been clear from the start, no buying anything tonight, just the ice cream. Of course, they challenged him and he was relieved to reach the stand. It offered quite a lot of choice in terms of flavors, some very weird. There was a blue one called 'Smurfs'. Sydney's tongue turned violet with it and Allie tried and taste her brother's ice cream, so Will didn't notice at first that one of the other customers was staring at them.

"Look" Sydney yelled, pointing a sticky finger in the man's direction, it's the dad with the boat that doesn't go in the sea!"

Will caught her hand in a handkerchief and answered "Don't point, sweetie, it's rude, and remember, I told you, all grown-ups are not necessarily dads or moms."

The guy was approaching and Will's heart beat faster. He looked like he wanted to join Will's circus with his purple shirt and his khaki shorts but he still managed to look gorgeous. Will forced himself to smile politely instead of gaping like an idiot.

The man knelt down and addressed Syd directly "It's called a land yacht little miss."

"I'm not a miss, I'm Sydney!" Will chuckled.

Sonny held out his hand to the kid "And I'm Sonny." They shook hands solemnly.

He held his hand out to Will, who lost ten IQ points in a second and gulped.

"I hope you don't mind me talking to this little angel?"

"No, no, it's OK, I..."

Sonny's hand was still unmet and Johnny stepped in "I like your boat, does it go fast?"

Sonny smiled "It can, when the wheels stay on, that is. Once, during a race, I saw one going over a 100 miles per hour."

"That's faster than a car! Do you use gas?" Allie asked.

"No, it's only the wind."

Will finally remembered his own name and said "By the way, I'm Will. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out shyly and his imagination ran wild at the touch of the strong hand joining with his. "Are you staying here?"

Sonny nodded "If one of you kids feels like being a passenger, I might be persuaded into short drives. I'd have to be bargained of course. Let me tell you I only cave for candy. Especially liquorice!" Will felt light-headed not hearing all of Sonny's words, but just gazing into his eyes man winked and Will forgot to argue about safety.

"Will you walk back with us Sonny?" Sydney asked and Will waited for a polite refusal, but Sonny actually agreed and started a conversation with Allie.

"That's a beautiful necklace you're wearing!"

"Thank you, Anna made it for me! Each time I visit, she gives me something. She's very nice and very pretty."

"Does she live with Will?"

"Yep, hmhm. Anna moved in with him at the beginning of 3rd grade."

"Oh, that's nice and what grade are you going into?"

"4th." Sonny was pensive watching Will as he reached the house.

Will stopped at the door.

"Nice place. So, it's only the four of you?" Will nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to take some time to reconnect. I'm working a lot and they grow so fast!"

Sonny looked thoughtful "I get it. Well good-night. Let's meet on the beach tomorrow if you guys are early risers."

"Oh, they are" Will said melodramatically.

"Well, see you!"

And he was gone, without a look back. Will calmed the kids and put them to bed. Then he walked to the bay window that was now displaying a dark star-filled sky and dreamt about dark eyes. He shook himself after a minute and took his cell. To read or not to read, that was the question.


	2. Sonny

**A/N: This story is a collaboration between msarahv (Will's POV) and 1984winstons (Sonny's POV). Thank you for joining us for the second chapter! Please review.**

**Sonny's POV**

He breathed the fresh sea air of the morning deeply as he looked off the porch and down to the beach. Today he would be starting his project and he wanted to get a full day of work in. He had fond memories of the one summer in high school that his family had spent on this beach. His father had surprised the brothers by purchasing the land yacht and they spent an entire month racing it down the beach. His parent's marriage was intact, and the brothers were all in the same place. Sonny had come out and his family had accepted him. That was a great summer! He was hoping those fond memories of his family all together and happy would help to push out the darker memories that had been dominating his mind over the previous month.

Marcus Owens.

He knew something was wrong the entire 10 months of their fiery relationship, but he kept talking himself out of his doubts. Then Marcus would lust his doubts away if he had any remaining. It was only the last month that he knew what that something was. Mrs. Emily Owens.

He had been reminiscing with his dad a few months earlier when he learned that they still owned the land yacht, now broken and in storage in North Carolina. That gave Sonny the idea for this trip, which was just what he needed before attempting to settle somewhere. Sonny finished his coffee and headed to the storage unit to pick up the land yacht and begin repairing it. It was late afternoon by the time Sonny had the land yacht out on the beach and had returned from the hardware store and the bookstore with the parts and reference materials he needed.

Sonny had managed to remove the damaged tires and was working on putting on the new ones when he noticed a family arriving at the beach. He noticed immediately because he was starting to get a little bit lonely. He had been here for five days now and he still had over three weeks to go.

He slowed his work and watched as the adorable blonde girl and brunet boy ran to the water's edge still wearing jeans and sweaters. He smiled watching their exuberance and then he saw the younger child laughing wildly in her father's arms as he placed her in the sand and she splashed the water all over herself and him. The father didn't care though. He flashed a brilliant white smile set off by crystal blue eyes matching the ocean behind him. The sight stopped Sonny's heart for an instant. Sonny immediately scolded himself and refocused on his work, remembering that this trip was about forgetting heartbreak not looking for more.

Sonny finished placing the new wheels on and then started to test it out going down the beach to his porch, passing the family along his way. After just a little way, one of the wheels came off and Sonny got out working on fixing it.

Sonny was not having much success, when he noticed three small shadows and one larger one approaching him in the sand. He looked up and was instantly mesmerized by those sparkling blue eyes again. Once again disciplining himself, Sonny looked down giving all his attention to the broken wheel. His mind wandered while he worked. The young father was definitely looking at him with interest, but clearly this would just be another bad situation if he pursued it. Sonny got the wheel attached at least, but he would wait until tomorrow to see if it was working. He walked the land yacht back to his small beach bungalow and made himself a quick dinner followed by a shower. He planned to reward his efforts with a sunset walk and some ice cream. He had to make plans and rewards for himself if he was to escape boredom for a four-week vacation alone. He had learned this little trick in his previous years of solo travel.

Sonny was enjoying his two scoops of vanilla ice cream from the corner table when he saw the family from earlier in the day come in. It didn't look like the kids were losing their energy anytime soon, so he guessed it was lucky the dad was so young. Actually, he looked a little too young. He looked to be Sonny's age or even younger and the oldest child look like 8 or 9. That would make him like 16 or 17 at birth. Sonny decided he must be reading the ages wrong and continued to stare at the family. There was something about them that seemed stress-free.

"Look," the youngest yelled, pointing directly at Sonny, "it's the dad with the boat that doesn't go in the sea!"

Sonny stood as the father spoke, "Don't point, sweetie, it's rude, and remember, I told you, all grown-ups are not necessarily dads or moms."

As Sonny approached, the handsome young father gave him an obligatory smile. Sonny kneeled to speak to the young girl at eye-level, "It's called a land yacht little miss."

"I'm not a miss, I'm Sydney!" The darling little girl replied adamantly.

Sonny held out his hand to the kid "And I'm Sonny." She took it immediately and set her two blue-as-her-father's eyes into his while she shook his hand gravely. He suppressed a smile.

Then he held his hand out to the father who swallowed hard making Sonny second-guess his actions. "I hope you don't mind me talking to this little angel?"

"No, no, it's OK, I…," he stammered leaving Sonny's hand in mid-air.

The boy saved him, "I like your boat, does it go fast?"

"It can, when the wheels stay on, that is. Once, during a race, I saw one going over a 100 miles per hour."

"That's faster than a car! Do you use gas?" asked the big sister.

"No, it's only the wind."

Finally the father spoke capturing Sonny's attention, "By the way, I'm Will. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out and Sonny grasped the strong hand with soft skin as he continued, "Are you staying here?"

Sonny nodded, "If one of you kids feels like being a passenger, I might be persuaded into short drives. I'd have to be bargained of course. Let me tell you I only cave for candy. Especially liquorice!" he said, indulging in the constant eye contact as he rambled.

"Will you walk back with us Sonny?" Sydney asked and Sonny agreed, anxious to have more time with the fun little family after five days alone.

He tried to bond with the older sister and noticed her twiddling something under her neck "That's a beautiful necklace you're wearing!"

"Thank you, Anna made it for me! Each time I visit, she gives me something. She's very nice and very pretty."

Well there you have it. Anna was the missing person. Sonny asked carefully, "Does she live with Will?"

"Yep, hmhm. Anna moved in with him at the beginning of 3rd grade."

Well there you have it. They probably weren't married, but Anna lived with Will and gave gifts to his daughter. A divorced dad, how broken was his gaydar, seriously?

"Oh, that's nice and what grade are you going into?"

"4th." She said confirming that Anna had lived with Will for about a year.

Sonny watched Will's elegant silhouette as he approached the small but darling beach house. No wonder Sonny always got his heart broken. He was an idiot. He was attracted to guys who either weren't gay or weren't comfortable with being gay. He wondered which one Will was as he stopped at the door.

"Nice place. So, it's only the four of you?" Sonny asked wondering if Anna was here, not that it made a difference either way.

Will nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to take some time to reconnect. I'm working a lot and they grow so fast!"

Well he was probably straight, but he seemed like a good guy and a nice father and Sonny was lonely, so he said, "I get it. Good-night. Let's meet on the beach tomorrow if you guys are early risers."

"Oh, they are" Will said with an irresistible lopsided grin.

"Well, see you!" Sonny said forcing himself in a direct line to home.

Sonny made himself a cup of chamomile tea as he had a feeling he was going to have a difficult time falling asleep. He watched the waves in the moonlight which cast a blue light at the tip of the waves that reminded him of Will's eyes. Was he going to torture himself by seeing them again? Yes, apparently so.

Sonny did have a hard time falling asleep and when he finally reached the sleeping state, he was plagued with dreams. He dreamt again of the painful day. He was out at a club disappointed that Marcus was unable to join again as he had a business dinner. Suddenly Marcus was there walking toward him and Sonny's heart leapt, but then he saw his hand attached to a beautiful woman. When their eyes met, there was panic followed by calculated confidence. Sonny was dumbstruck, speechless and frozen as Marcus approached and coldly introduced Sonny to his wife and his wife to his buddy Sonny. Even in the dream, Sonny felt his heart being crushed by his rib cage and he woke up screaming in a cold sweat.

He walked out onto the beach to calm himself for sleep again. He was again reminded of the beautiful crystal blue of Will's eyes as he watched the moonlight play across the white crashing waves. This repetitive loveliness lulled him back to a pre-sleep state and he went back to bed with those eyes drifting through his mind, sleeping until the sun started to rise. His first thought was to see Will and his darling kids.

Sonny quickly dressed in his swim trunks with a tank top. He had a piece of toast and poured his coffee into a travel mug. Then he grabbed his chair and towel and headed out to the beach. It was a perfect summer day with a blue sky, bright sun and calm waves.

He settled with his chair and didn't have to wait long before he heard a giggly ruckus behind him. He rose and walked to meet the happy foursome. Will was even more gorgeous than he remembered in the bright sunlight. The fact that he wore only a swimsuit and a snug T-shirt helped too.

"Good morning, Will! Good morning, kids! How did everyone sleep?" Sonny greeted jovially.

Sydney jumped right in, "I slept great! Allie and I shared a room but we got our own beds. Johnny and Will had to sleep alone in their own rooms. I bet they were terrified with the waves crashing!" After this speech she ran off to sit at the edge of the water and dig while Sonny wondered that she called her father by first name.

"Allie, and Johnny, how about you? Good night? Do you like the house?" Sonny asked delaying the eye contact with his kryptonite.

"Oh, yes, the house is just lovely." Allie replied following after her sister.

"Yep, what she said," Johnny added crashing into the waves.

Sonny let his eyes follow the kids for a moment, but then he turned to face . . . Will.

"And you Will?" Sonny let his eyes meet the eyes that lulled him to sleep after his nightmare. "Do you like the house? How did you sleep?" Sonny couldn't stop the crack in his voice that invaded his final question.


	3. Will 2

**Will's POV**

After delaying and pacing around, using the bathroom and sitting in bed, Will decided to get closure and opened the text. He read it once. Then twice, trying to make sense of it. Was Brian apologizing? It was hard to say.

'**Hey gorgeous, long time no C. Was caught up with work and stuff. Want to hang out this summer? Wouldn't mind another date. Baby, U were good! Please don't say no...**'

Will put the cell on the nightstand thoughtfully. Apparently, he had been too sentimental. Brian liked him but he wasn't committing... yet? Maybe he should give him a chance to know him better and then, he might want something serious? Will was trying really hard to think rationally but how could you know how to act? What were the rules in the dating world? Because he still felt used. Brian hadn't hinted at casual at first. He was romantic and attentive. Maybe he really was caught up with work? But sending a text took a minute at most... He had had two weeks after all and Will had sent six texts and left three messages at the time.

Will woke with a start when the cavalry invaded the house. He had slept very badly, obsessing about the meaning of the text and didn't feel as fit today as he did the day before. Unfortunately, his siblings were oblivious to the fact and went on with their hullabaloo. Will walked slowly to the kitchen and saw Johnny pouring cereals into his sister's bowl. Syd was approaching the table with a pack of milk carefully and Allie was passing by, zooming from her room to the bay window seat.

"Come on, we've got to hurry, Sonny will be waiting for us!"

She saw Will and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why do you wake up so late?" she asked impatiently "you haven't eaten yet and we have to go!"

Will went to the bay window and called his sister "Look, do you see any yacht on that beach...?"

"No" Allie said regretfully, "Do you think he changed his mind? Or he waited but then he went home?"

Will looked at his watch "I doubt that and, you know, he may not take the boat right away. So maybe you guys can take a swim first?"

Allie looked disappointed for a moment then her eyes sparkled again "I bet I can swim faster than Johnny!"

"No way" answered her brother, his mouth full of toast.

Will sat to eat. But breakfast here reminded him of breakfast with Brian and his anxiety returned.

Once everyone was ready, Will became implacable and steadily covered every little body with sunscreen. He asked some help for himself and took his sunglasses but put them on top of his head. They went outside and the kids ran in front of him as if the beach would disappear in the ether if they were too late. He was happy he had talked with Allie because Sonny was already there, lying on a chair, but boat-less. Will took a time to appreciate Sonny's muscled legs and fine chest under his tight top tank. God that man was hot! But way out of his league, of course, and acting completely uninterested. At least he was friendly and about his age. Will saw him greet the kids one by one, not looking in his direction at all. He should really answer Brian's text. This was the most he was going to get. No need daydreaming. And Sonny was surely straight too. He was busy remembering the text message in his mind when Sonny finally acknowledged his presence.

"And you Will?" Will didn't get the question. What had he asked the kids? "Do you like the house? How did you sleep?" His voice was a little odd. Did he have a cold?

Will answered flatly "Yes, great house. Didn't sleep a lot. All those miles, you know?"

"Oh sure."

Sonny's eyes were like two suns, burning Will's eyes. Who decided to put his sunglasses on. He felt more protected that way.

Sonny asked "Where did you guys come from?"

"Illinois. That's over a 12-hours-drive."

"Oh I know!" Sonny danced on his feet and turned to the sea. At this hour, the air was so pure you could see forever. Johnny and Allie were swimming around each other and on the sand, a very serious castle was appearing. Will felt sad all of the sudden. He walked to his little sister and sat down to help her.

He expected Sonny to go back to his chair or go swimming or something. But a shadow covered the building site and Sonny knelt and said "How about I help with this part, Sydney?"

Syd nodded with a big smile that was instantly reflected on Sonny's face. There were joined after a few minutes by the twins.

Allie stood before Sonny and said, shyly "So, Sonny, we don't have candy right now... But can we still see your yacht?"

Sonny looked taken aback and opened his mouth to answer but changed his mind. He closed his eyes for just a few seconds and Will's world was obscured by the sudden loss of their soft light, then he blinked and replied very seriously.

"Then let's change the deal. Is there something you can teach me in exchange, you and your brother? A craft you possess?"

Allie gaped and turned to Will who smiled and whispered "You could show Sonny how to make a friendship bracelet, Allie. I'm sure he doesn't know how to do that."

Sonny laughed and the whole atmosphere changed, lightening up like a helium balloon in the bright blue summer sky. "I would love to learn, Allie. I guess I'll go and fetch my yacht then, before the beach gets too crowded."

Both kids jumped with excitement and begged Will to be allowed to go with him. Will thought it over. Sonny was nice but he was a stranger. He looked at the little hopeful faces and got up. "Come on, Syd, we'll finish your castle afterward. And it will be the biggest and most beautiful of the whole beach."

Syd didn't protest and Will wondered why but he used the opportunity to be a nice brother, as he certainly didn't want to spend as much time next to Sonny as possible, of course, and they all followed Sonny.

Will had to admit it, Sonny was wonderful with kids. He made sure they were listening to his explanations and took all the time needed to let them sit comfortably. Will stood next to the other twin, with Syd in his arms but when she saw Allie screaming her joy and terror in the swift boat, she started squirming and pleading "Pleeeease, Will, I want to go in it, pleeeease..." Sonny looked over briefly, and then turned his attention immediately back to steering.

Will was about to answer sternly but something in her tone caught his attention and he noticed the tears forming at the edge of the eyelids. She looked desperate and he remembered being a little kid and taking everything at heart.

He caved and when Sonny let Allie out he walked to him and asked sheepishly "Humm, Sonny, can I ask you something? If it's not possible, it's OK, but... Sydney really wants a try and I thought, maybe if she sits on my lap... Would the three of us fit, do you think?"

Sonny looked at him deep in thought, and then he looked in the kid's direction, at Allie kindly consoling her sister. Will heard "I guess... I'd be happy to try." Will turned and caught a shy smile. Sonny was really a nice guy. Next time, he'd let the kids walk with him... or not. He was fighting it but he was really attracted to him and he figured he would just have to be careful not to cross any line and enjoy the proximity.

Sydney's face when they told her was a reward in itself. Will felt like he'd hung the moon. He looked over to Sonny and registered a brilliant smile. He held her tight and sat in the yacht just as Sonny was sitting too. Their legs rubbed and Will felt a tingling going all up to his spine. They settled and Sonny got them started. Syd was yelling at the top of her lungs but that didn't bother Will. His whole being was reduced to the few inches that touched Sonny's thigh. His skin alternatively burned and chilled and his whole leg was shaking. He did not dare look in Sonny's direction as he suspected his face was getting redder and redder. All of it didn't last long but to Will it had been a torture. Sydney jumped out of his arms, shouting "Again!"

Will didn't feel he had it in him for a second time so he answered "That's enough for now, Syd. Remember that castle?"

He began standing up but suddenly his arm was violently crushed by a strong hand. He was pulled downward and felt a rush of wind passing over his hair "Beware of the tack, Will! I'm so sorry I forgot to warn you like I did with the twins. I hope you're not hurt?" Sonny's hand was still holding him and Will couldn't speak anymore. He saw Sonny change countenance and found his voice to reassure him "I'm OK, I didn't expect this, that's all. I..." He was interrupted by Johnny who rushed to them, hopping like an excited rabbit

"Hey, Will, you know what?"...Sonny's eyes darted to Will making him nervous again."You know what?... There's... a … carnival! Can we go? Can we go?" Will nodded. Before he could really answer, Johnny had turned to Sonny and was saying

"You'll come with us there, right? I mean you're on your own and we're your friends now and that way we can have an adult who's not afraid to go on the Ferris wheel with us."

Will blushed. Thank you little brother! "I happen to think you guys are too young for it and who says it's secure enough? And..."

He crossed Sonny's eyes. It was a wonder how much they could convey and how many different emotions they had shown that morning. Now, they were dancing in his face as if he was trying not to laugh. Will gave up.

"But, if Sonny, I mean... You don't have to listen to Johnny here but we would like it if you came with us, of course. It's up to you..."

He was on the defensive, ready for Sonny to refuse politely. After all, he might want to rest so that he could go out and spend his evenings in clubs. There must be a few there. Sonny took a serious air and put his hand on Johnny's shoulder

"I think I have to come. I happen to be very good at riding on Ferris Wheels too. Maybe, I could even convince Will to accompany me?"

He winked. Will felt weak. Was it the heat or Sonny? Before he could find out, they were all startled by a loud cry

"What about my castle? You said we would build it and now people are coming and they'll walk on it and..."

Will rolled his eyes and said

"Kids..."

They went back to Syd.

The Carnival was big, and seemed well maintained. Will had promise to take the twins to the bumper cars stall and Sonny was holding Sydney's hand as she went from stand to stand to proudly show to all the stall keepers the picture of her sandcastle on Will's cell. Apparently she got a lot of nice smiles and cute comments so Will focused on the twins. Syd came back after half an hour, towing Sonny behind her and Allie and Johnny begged him for the Ferris wheel. Syd handed Will his phone back shouting.

"You got a new text, I heard it beep. Maybe it's Brian, the guy who is not your friend!"

Sonny had a question in his eyes, but didn't ask for an explanation. Will closed his eyes. Were his siblings all in it to humiliate him in front of Sonny? He took Syd to the duck fishing stall and opened the text.

'**U pissed or something?**'

Great. He typed back.

'**Not really. Rather disappointed. Thought you were into me. Guess I was wrong. Am not in Salem now, anyway.**'

He got the answer as he was buying her cotton candy.

'**I am man... You're a great guy! But why B too serious? Let's have fun!**'

Will looked up from his phone and met Sonny's curious look. He sighed. Allie told him in her usual serious way.

"We saw a booth where you can stay for half an hour and they teach kids how to do some creative stuff, like necklaces..."

"...or miniature water mills!" Johnny finished.

Will checked the price and saw they began at 4 years-old, so he signed up the 3. There was enough supervision inside so adults had to wait outside. Sonny turned to him and gave him the biggest and nicest smile ever.

"Can I ask you something?"

Will felt ready to say yes to anything, except to what followed.

" There's this attraction where you climb into a kind of module and it shoots up to 30 feet or something along a mast. Would you like to try it with me?"

Will was looking for a good excuse but his face must have told it all.

Sonny added "... Or you're afraid of heights, maybe? That's why you don't go on the Ferris wheel?"

Will shuffled his feet, head down.

Then he bravely said "Well, I really can't try that thing, I might throw up... But I could try the wheel... Could you talk a lot and distract me?" Sonny grinned and nodded. Will felt his heart bumping in his chest.


	4. Sonny 2

**Sonny's POV**

**A/N: Italics are Sonny's internal thoughts. Special thanks to Joel for giving us the idea for the idea for the end of this chapter! If you are interested, I have a song recommendation for this chapter: "Strange Powers" by The Magnetic Fields. Thank you all for reading this story and please review!**

"And you Will?" Sonny let his eyes meet the eyes that lulled him to sleep after his nightmare. "Do you like the house? How did you sleep?" Sonny couldn't stop the crack in his voice that invaded his final question.

Will answered flatly "Yes, great house. Didn't sleep a lot. All those miles, you know?" Sonny's heart sank.

_This is so stupid of me to be disappointed. Why am I getting my hopes up? I know there is nothing here._

"Oh sure." Sonny couldn't help looking deeply into his eyes. He was trying to find something. Anything. It was time to talk again so he asked his tormentor the first thing that came to his mind, as Will took his sunglasses from his head and put them on. Sonny's heart sank a little bit further.

Sonny asked "Where did you guys come from?"

_Well at least I can't see his eyes now, but that tight T-Shirt... I thought straight guys wore them big._

"Illinois. That's over a 12-hours-drive."

"Oh I know!" Sonny couldn't take it anymore and turned to face the ocean. It was a beautiful clear day. Johnny and Allie were swimming around and Will walked over to Sydney's sand castle and sat down to help her.

Will looked so sweet as he gave all his effort to her project. Sonny wanted to be close to them, so he knelt down and spoke to Sydney since she was in charge here.

"How about I help with this part, Sydney?"

Sydney nodded with a big smile and Sonny smiled back broadly. Will really did have great kids. Sonny found himself wondering about their mother and hadn't noticed the twins come up until Allie spoke to him.

"So, Sonny, we don't have candy right now... But can we still see your yacht?"

Sonny was confused momentarily about the candy but then he remembered their deal. He almost said to forget about the candy, but then his subconscious took over seeing the opportunity to negotiate a deal with more time with Will and his kids. He closed his eyes, fighting the urge for a moment. He knew this was a pattern with him. This was the same thing he did with Marcus. He ignored all the warnings and plowed ahead setting himself up for heartbreak. He couldn't fight it. He couldn't stop himself. There was just something about Will and these kids that kept his hopes alive. He blinked once more and answered.

"Then let's change the deal. Is there something you can teach me in exchange, you and your brother? A craft you possess?"

Allie gaped and turned to Will who smiled and whispered "You could show Sonny how to make a friendship bracelet, Allie. I'm sure he doesn't know how to do that."

Sonny was done fighting at least for today. He was all in for whatever the day would bring. He laughed as he imagined himself making a friendship bracelet and giving it to Will at the end of the night. He tamed his laughter enough to answer.

"I would love to learn, Allie. I guess I'll go and fetch my yacht then, before the beach gets too crowded."

Allie and Johnny were begging their father to go with Sonny to get the yacht. Sonny could see Will hesitating which was only right. Sonny was interested to see how Will would handle the situation and he was impressed actually. He watched as Will looked once more at their hopeful faces and provided the solution.

"Come on, Syd, we'll finish your castle afterward. And it will be the biggest and most beautiful of the whole beach."

Will and three happy children followed Sonny as he went to retrieve the yacht.

Sonny focused on the kids as he explained how the yacht worked and how to ride safely. He didn't want to let Will down so he made sure they were listening and understanding. Sonny took Allie for the first ride and he was pleased that her enjoyment seemed to surpass her fear. As they arrived back, Sonny was distracted momentarily by Will as he stood by Johnny with Sydney in his arms. She was pleading with Will for her own turn.

"Pleeeease, Will, I want to go in it, pleeeease..."

Sonny had to turn his attention back to steering and wasn't sure what the decision was.

Sonny let Allie out and Will walked up to him and asked, "Humm, Sonny, can I ask you something? If it's not possible, it's OK, but... Sydney really wants a try and I thought, maybe if she sits on my lap... Would the three of us fit, do you think?"

Sonny's mind was invaded by an image of the three of them together. Yes, they would fit, but it would be tight and he was pretty sure their bodies would be pressed together. It would be safer though with Will holding Sydney. He looked over to her and saw her waiting worriedly for his answer. Allie was trying to comfort her.

"I guess... I'd be happy to try." Sonny answered with a small smile trying to hide his anticipation of the closeness to come. Sonny caught a flash of something in Will's eyes. Attraction? No, probably gratitude. Either way it was nice.

Sydney's face, when they told her, was a reward in itself. Will was holding her tightly as he lowered himself into the yacht just as Sonny was sitting too. He felt a jolt as the fine hairs on Will's legs touched his own followed a millisecond later by his smooth warm skin. He tried to focus as a slow heat traveled through his core. Once they were settled and connected from hip to knee, Sonny got them started. Syd was yelling at the top of her lungs but Will seemed OK. Sonny tried to keep at least half his attention on steering, but the other half was definitely on Will's skin as their swim trunks had both ridden up a bit when they sat. He felt Will's leg shaking a little and wondered if he was scared or worried for Syd. He wanted to look at Will, but he needed to steer and he was already having a hard time concentrating. The ride was over quickly, but the whole thing had been delicious torture.

Sydney jumped out of Will's arms, shouting "Again!"

Sonny wasn't sure he was ready for that again so soon, and apparently neither was Will. He answered "That's enough for now, Syd. Remember that castle?"

In all his distraction, Sonny had forgotten to warn Will about the most important thing. Without thinking, his hand hit Will's arm with force pulling him downward, and just barely clear of being hit.

"Beware of the tack, Will! I'm so sorry I forgot to warn you like I did with the twins. I hope you're not hurt?" His heart was pounding violently at the combination of so much contact with Will's body and the possibility of him being in pain or damaged.

Sonny realized his hand was still on Will's arm and that his expression may be giving too much away so he took on his professional face and Will finally replied.

"I'm OK, I didn't expect this, that's all. I..." He was interrupted by Johnny who rushed to them, hopping like an excited rabbit.

"Hey, Will, you know what?" Johnny asked and Sonny noticed again the use of his first name. He looked at Will to see if he would correct him, but he didn't. Weird, but Sonny had heard of parents who did this before. Maybe it was because the kids lived with their mother or something.

"You know what?... There's... a … carnival! Can we go? Can we go?" Will nodded and then Johnny turned to Sonny. "You'll come with us there, right? I mean you're on your own and we're your friends now and that way we can have an adult who's not afraid to go on the Ferris Wheel with us."

_Ahhh, so maybe Johnny doesn't just want my company, but at least it's an invitation._

"I happen to think you guys are too young for it and who says it's secure enough? And..."

_Is Will really afraid of the Ferris Wheel? That might be fun then._

"But, if Sonny, I mean... You don't have to listen to Johnny here but we would like it if you came with us, of course. It's up to you..." Sonny recognized that Will was giving him an 'out', but he didn't want an out. He replied to Johnny directly pretending to be very serious and placing his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"I think I have to come. I happen to be very good at riding on Ferris Wheels too. Maybe, I could even convince Will to accompany me?" Sonny winked at Will who now had rosy cheeks and Sonny couldn't take his eyes away.

"What about my castle? You said we would build it and now people are coming and they'll walk on it and..."

Sonny kept his eyes on Will, who rolled his eyes and said, "Kids..."

At the carnival, Will had taken the twins on the bumper cars, so Sonny held Sydney's hand as she proudly showed off the picture of her sand castle on Will's cell to anyone who would look. Her picture was met with admiration and Sonny was happy to be part of it. When they met back up at the bumper cars Allie and Johnny begged him for the Ferris wheel.

Syd handed Will his phone back shouting, "You got a new text, I heard it beep. Maybe it's Brian, the guy who is not your friend!"

Sonny looked at Will wondering about what Syd said as Will closed his eyes. He could see that this meant something. Will looked embarrassed as he snuck off with Sydney to a nearby booth. Sonny was fairly certain that was just so that he could have some privacy to read the text from Brian 'who is not his friend'. Maybe Will wasn't straight. This didn't seem like a fight between buddies and he did notice some interest in Will's eyes, but Sonny had learned something about himself. He was too optimistic. He had a way of seeing what he was wishing for when it came to romance, rather than what was actually there. Maybe Brian was married to Will's ex-wife that was probably more plausible. As painful as things ended with Marcus, at least he came out understanding himself better.

Sonny took Allie and Johnny on the Ferris Wheel where they confirmed that Will was indeed afraid of them. The line was fast as they returned they saw Will and Sydney with cotton candy. Will was reading a text and he looked concerned, or maybe bothered was more accurate. Will's eyes met Sonny's and he sighed deterring any questions at this point. Sonny was surprised to realize that already in less than twenty-four hours, he cared. He wanted to help Will with whatever the problem was, but he could tell that Will wasn't ready to open up.

Allie spoke in her usual serious way. "We saw a booth where you can stay for half an hour and they teach kids how to do some creative stuff, like necklaces..."

"...or miniature water mills!" Johnny finished for her.

Sonny watched with interest as Will read the sign and signed up all three kids. He tried to contain his excitement as he realized they were going to be alone for a little while, but he was pretty sure it showed through his smile. He took his chance.

"Can I ask you something?" Sonny was enjoying the welcoming smile from Will. He was glad that Will was able to put his concern aside.

"There's this attraction where you climb into a kind of module and it shoots up to 30 feet or something along a mast. Would you like to try it with me?" Will's face immediately turned to horror at this question so Sonny went for plan B, which was actually plan A anyway. "... Or you're afraid of heights, maybe? That's why you don't go on the Ferris Wheel?"

Sonny could see that he was right. Will shuffled his feet, head down.

Then he bravely said "Well, I really can't try that thing, I might throw up... But I could try the wheel... Could you talk a lot and distract me?" Sonny grinned and nodded as his plan fell into place. He could see the adrenalin affecting Will and it made him even sexier.

_Damn it, Sonny! Keep it together. If you freak him out, friendship won't even be on the table._

"Of course, I promise to distract you. Just look at me and listen. Don't look down. OK?"

"OK. Let's go before I change my mind."

Sonny briskly led the way to the ride and quickly paid for both of them as he didn't want to give Will too much time to think. Thankfully the line was short, so tickets in one hand Sonny used the other to gently guide Will by the shoulder into the line. Sonny thought it best to immediately begin his job as the great distractor.

"So, your kids are just great you know. You really are a good father." Sonny said looking directly into Will's eyes and observing, to his surprise, complete and utter shock.

"Don't look so shocked! I mean it. You are so good with them." Sonny said sincerely.

Will continued to look at Sonny like he was an alien.

"What, what's wrong?" Sonny was starting to worry now.

"Do you really think I am old enough to be their father?"

Sonny wasn't sure there was a right answer to this question.

"Well, honestly, I did think you looked young . . . but . . . I don't know," Sonny managed to stammer out.

"I'm their brother, Sonny!" Will said emphatically looking a little bit hurt. "Didn't you notice they call me Will not dad?"

"Well actually I did, but you know some families are like that. You look a bit old to be their brother. Wait scratch that you look great! You look young, but you are acting like a parent you know. I guess what I mean to say is you look great and you are a good big brother. OK?" Sonny waited to see if he had managed the recovery with all his fumbling.

Will gave him a dazzling smile that made his stomach lurch and replied, "OK, Sonny. It was an honest mistake."

They reached the front of the line and Sonny climbed into the car with confidence inviting Will in with his eyes. He could see Will having a conversation in his head as he made two tight fists which had very nice effect on his forearms and he joined Sonny on the small hard bench inside the car. Sonny quickly pulled the bar down as tightly as it would go and he turned to face Will.

"Are you ready?"

Will nodded almost imperceptibly but Sonny was noticing everything about Will.

"I am going to keep talking, but if you want to hold onto my arm or vice versa, that is fine with me." Sonny's head was spinning. Will wasn't a father. He was probably younger than Sonny, but not by a lot. He probably shouldn't have said that about holding his arm. He really did mean it innocently. Sure Will wasn't a father, but there was still Anna that moved in with him a year ago.

Just then the car jumped forward suddenly as the ride began and the mere inches that were separating them on the small bench disappeared as Will subtly inched his way over until once again their thighs were reunited igniting a desire in Sonny that he had to work diligently to hide. He forced himself to fulfill his promise.

"So you have two sisters and a brother, right? I have two brothers both older. I am the youngest, but you are the oldest."

"Uh . . . huh" Will said his body stiffening further and Sonny marveled as he felt Will's arm muscles ripple against his own arm. A nearly inaudible moan escaped Sonny's mouth completely unbidden. He quickly looked over to Will to see if he noticed. He didn't. He looked terrified. Sonny's heart pinched as he watched this beautiful person facing his fears right in front of him. He felt pride that he had no right to feel.

Just then the wheel reached its highest point and Will reached his hand over to grasp Sonny's bicep. Sonny nearly swooned and then he remembered to be strong.

"Sorry," Will mumbled.

"Don't be! It's fine really." Sonny checked himself before adding 'more than fine'. He would keep his rapture to himself and suffer his disappointment later. "You're doing great, Will! Johnny will be proud of his big brother."

Will's eyes softened as he turned his head to Sonny, "Thanks to you." Sonny just couldn't stop himself. He patted Will's hand as it lingered on his bicep.

"You are almost through. I think we only have once more to go around. Thank you for riding with me." Sonny held Will's blazing blue eyes with his as they did their last loop. Sonny felt like he won the lottery with Will's hand on his arm, his thigh pressed next to his and his scent filling the air around him.

The car came to a stop at the bottom of the wheel and Will seemed to realize that he was touching Sonny. He jumped back a bit and Sonny felt the loss of his touch keenly.

Will continued his silent bravery.

"Well you did it!" Sonny said lifting the bar. "Johnny will be so proud of you!"

Will rapidly climbed out of the car planting his feet firmly on solid ground. Once planted, he turned back looking at Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny. Thank you. That was fun." Will's eyes were intense, boring into Sonny as if he was reading the fine print of a contract.

Sonny walked up to Will and stopped inches in front of him, "Yes, it was fun. Thank you!" Sonny stood silently watching Will and Will did the same.

Sonny didn't know what to do or say. He was confused and happy, but there was no next step. Finally he pulled it together.

"Well, we should go get the kids, right?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, definitely." They walked back to the booth and Will signed for the kids. Sydney hugged him and the twins turned to Sonny.

"So, what did you guys do?" Allie asked.

"We rode the Ferris wheel!" Sonny said beaming at Will who looked humbly at his siblings.

"Really, Will?" Johnny asked. "That is so cool!"

"Really! What did you guys do?" Will asked looking between Allie and Johnny.

"I made a windmill," Johnny said presenting it inches from Sonny's face.

"I made this for Anna," Allie said holding a necklace up.

"Will, what do you think?" Sonny asked. "Will she like it?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Will looked baffled that Sonny would expect him to know.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Sonny asked.

Sydney laughed hysterically.

"Sonny, Will doesn't like girls, silly. He likes boys. Like you!"


	5. Will 3

**Will's POV**

Then he bravely said "Well, I really can't try that thing, I might throw up... But I could try the wheel... Could you talk a lot and distract me?" Sonny grinned and nodded. Will felt his heart bumping in his chest.

He followed him to the giant wheel. It looked more frightful as he got nearer. Sonny had just warned him not to look down, but, for now, he was looking up and he fought the urge to flee. His wanting to impress Sonny was getting out of hand. That's the moment Sonny chose to drop a bomb.

"So, your kids are just great you know. You really are a good father."

Will's brain locked itself in a loop. Sonny. Thinks. I. Have. Kids. Nope, that didn't make sense. Other words hit his ears, maybe they could help?

"Don't look so shocked! I mean it. You are so good with them."

The worst part was that he looked sincere. Will's very slim but real hopes of Sonny being interested in him vanished away, in the creaking noises of the monstrous device next to him.

"What, what's wrong?" Will finally processed what Sonny's sentences meant and he couldn't, for the life of him, repress shouting about his shallow concerns.

"Do you really think I am old enough to be their father?"

To his credit, Sonny seemed to realize that he had hurt Will's self-esteem.

"Well, honestly, I did think you looked young . . . but . . . I don't know."

"I'm their brother, Sonny! Didn't you notice they call me Will not dad?" As he said that, he remembered Sonny looking puzzled when they did. How dense was the guy?

And then Sonny went on a rant. And he kept saying that Will looked great. And other nice stuff and Will calmed down. Suddenly, the incident regained normal proportions and he smiled at the goofiness of it all.

"OK, Sonny. It was an honest mistake."

And then it was their turn to climb into one of the cars. It was dangling from tiny riveted spots and if it hadn't been for Sonny's radiant smile and the fact that he thought Will looked great, he would have declined to enter.

"I am going to keep talking, but if you want to hold onto my arm or vice versa, that is fine with me."

Will wanted to hold Sonny's arm, he had for a long time now, but Sonny was offering it out of kindness, so Will just sat still and waited. From the first bounce of the car, panic filled him entirely and even though Sonny did keep his promise and talked a little, the only thing that separated Will from being a broken mess was feeling Sonny's body pressed against his. Just like this morning, it was making him burn with desire. Oh, what the hell, he thought and did grab the inviting arm. Sonny recoiled a bit under his touch.

So Will said "Sorry."

Sonny immediately answered "Don't be! It's fine really." Will decided to believe him and kept his hand in its comfortable new home.

Sonny kept being wonderfully supportive "You're doing great, Will! Johnny will be proud of his big brother."

He even tapped Will's hand and thanked him. For what? This surely felt like riding with an annoying cry-baby. Even Sydney was braver than him... Sonny's dark eyes kept him afloat for the rest of the ride. When it ended, Will quickly let go of the arm, not to have Sonny feel weirded out. The ground that he shouldn't have left was back and Will felt more confident, both because the ride was behind him and because he had managed not to do anything stupid out of fear.

"Hey, Sonny. Thank you. That was fun." The way Sonny was looking at him made him wonder. Was he straight or…

He saw him walk to him as he answered "Yes, it was fun. Thank you!"

They weren't on the wheel anymore and yet their eyes were locked.

Sonny breathed in loudly and asked "Well, we should go get the kids, right?"

"Yeah, definitely."

As they walked back to the booth, Will was pondering. Had it been a 'moment'? Or was he distorting much simpler facts? His 'children' looked happy to see them. Sydney hugged Sonny and Will envied her.

The twins were inquisitive and when Will explained what he just did, he was happy to see his brother look at him with pride. He felt embarrassed too, though and shifted the attention to their past activities. The kids proudly showed their work. Allie had made a necklace for Anna, Will's most demure roommate. The young woman had taken a shine to his sister and had made one for her before. Sonny's eyes shone and Will expected him to praise it.

"Will, what do you think? Will she like it?" Why was Sonny asking that?

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Sonny asked.

His...? What was wrong with the vibes he was giving? First a father of 9-years-old, now a straight guy? He was about to deny it firmly, not wanting to go into details but Syd did it for him.

"Sonny, Will doesn't like girls, silly. He likes boys. Like you!"

Syd looked into the double pair of wide eyes that belonged to Will and Sonny and seemed to decide further explanation was in order, so she gave them back the little speech Will had given her some time ago, "Well he likes girls, as friends and sisters, but not for dates or kisses, you know?"

Will felt himself blushing. He took Syd in his arm and said nervously, "I'm so sorry Sonny... Syd, this is not something that you tell everyone. It's private. Anyway, I think it's nap time for you. We should leave."

He glanced at Sonny who didn't seem to know what to say or do. Maybe, he didn't like the idea of hanging with a gay guy. Or maybe, just maybe, he was gay but didn't like him that way and Will didn't want to face an embarrassed Sonny, it was too much for him.

"Come on, guys, let's go the house. I need help with some cleaning from both of you anyway."

Allie sighed loudly "Oh, no! We're on vacation!"

Will frowned "So am I and I'm not your housekeeper, young lady."

He could see Sonny was about to say something so he quickly said, "Thanks for coming with us, Sonny, guess we'll see you around." He strode out of the carnival.

Around 6 pm, Will opened the fridge and looked in for inspiration. Johnny was taking a loud shower, singing at the top of his lung and Syd was using here coloring book.

He felt bad about having fled that way earlier. Sonny was a nice guy, he'd proven it plenty. At most, he would have found a way to say he was straight and Will would have to face his disappointment like the grown-up he was supposed to be.

Allie crept behind him and asked "Isn't it bad to let the door open so long? It wastes electricity, that's not very green of you."

Will turned and replied "You're right, it isn't, but I've just opened it."

Allie shook her head "Nuhun! You've stood there for almost five minutes. You must be really distracted. Are you still shaken by the Ferris Wheel?"

Will chose the easy way. In truth, the experience was far in the past for him, but he didn't want to talk about Sonny.

"Yeah. I don't regret going on it but it was difficult to go through. You know, like the time you held this spider?"

Allie's face contorted with disgust. Will smiled and asked "So, anyway, what should I cook?"

"Pasta."

With Allie, it was always pasta. And Will didn't feel like arguing. He wasn't a chef anyway. He thought about the grill he had found in the backyard, but no, not tonight.

He saw Johnny coming out of the bathroom and yelled "Johnny, go put some clothes on, please!... And go answer the door, I heard knocking!"

The chances it would be Sonny were very high and in that case, he just had time to straighten his hair and pull his shirt straight.

Of course, it was him, chatting with the twins. He had a six-pack of beer in his hands and held it awkwardly in front of him, "Oh, Will, I... I hope you don't mind me dropping by. I just wanted to thank all of you for the great day we spent together. If you want, we can have a drink, maybe?"

Will took a step back and gestured him in. He was balancing from one foot to the other, not knowing how to act casual now. Sonny was acting subtly different. Was he making an effort to be nice? Possibly. The problem was, in the mess of doubts and emotions that Will was swimming in now, Sonny still looked as gorgeous as ever. He had changed his clothes and his hair was trimmed. It was difficult for Will to look at him and not drool. Of course, that had been the problem with Brian. Another gorgeous guy, who knew it and fooled him…

Allie stepped forward and asked politely "Sonny, we had a great day, too. Would you like to stay for dinner?" .

Sonny gave her a shy smile then looked at Will with a questioning look. Will nodded.

"With pleasure, Allie. What are you guys having?"

Will tried to contain his growing excitation and could hardly stand still.

"Well, we've considered pasta. If you feel like helping me on the grill, though, we can have steaks too?"

There was something in Sonny's eyes and Will was busy trying to decipher it, but he shouldn't stare for so long. He led Sonny to the yard and they started the fire. While the coal was heating up, they sat on the porch steps and drank their beer, watching the kids play tag. Each time Will thought about something to say, it sounded awkward in his head or silly.

Feeding the kids was time-consuming, luckily, and while Sonny washed the dishes with an enthusiastic Johnny, Will put Syd to bed. He had to come back and fetch Sonny 'for a good-night kiss' he explained. "Not for me, hum, I mean..." God, Sonny was going to think he wanted one, now.

He closed his eyes for a second and went on "... Syd doesn't want to sleep if you don't come."

Sonny smiled and walked past him, slightly bumping his shoulder on the way. Will had to put his hand on the counter not to faint. Johnny hadn't noticed, he was busy popping the remaining big bubbles in the sink, but Allie was standing near the bay, hands on her hips, looking very serious.

"What's going on, Allie?" She turned to Sonny who was coming back and changed her countenance to thoughtful.

She replied "I thought that you must want to speak with Sonny alone for a while. You've looked after us all day and you deserve a break. You can go for a walk on the beach. I mean, Johnny and me can be alone with Sydney for twenty minutes..."

Will internally tipped his hat to his little sister. It was difficult to say no to that and he had a very strong suspicion that she liked Sonny a lot and wanted them to date. Things were really far from this simple but Will accepted. If he wanted to remain friends with Sonny, they needed to clear the air.

They started walking on the soft sand and Will once again searched for the right words. Finally, he decided to be sincere, "I really liked hanging with you today. I'm sorry I left so abruptly. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. It's just... I was embarrassed."

Sonny let out a very long sigh. He stopped, his hair reflecting the crystal light of the stars and the moon, taking Will's breath away, and asked, "Why? Because you're gay?"

Will nodded, looking at the sand. He looked up at Sonny's sweet face and heard "You don't have to be. I'm gay too."

So, second option. Will waited for the not-interested-in-you-this-way-speech with his ribs hurting from the anguish. This was one of the moments he wished all that Brian and the others had told him was true and he was actually hot as hell.

Sonny coughed and added, "In fact, I was thinking that... Well, I'm not sure, actually... It might be a mistake. I tend to make a lot of those, these days..."

"A mistake to do what?" Will was in agony but he scolded himself to be patient. Sonny was opening up to something very personal, it seemed and he wanted to let him do that.

"I like you... A lot... You're not just a great brother, you're also funny and..." He sighed again and finished, his voice trembling, "and you look... You know?" His eyebrows were comically raised but it wasn't a time to laugh at it.

All through Will's body, a tingling started to journey, making him feel dizzy and excited and very worried. Was Sonny going to be a new Brian? He thought very fast, as not giving an answer was still giving one. He grabbed Sonny's hand and the contact did the trick. His mind calmed, his heart slowed down just a little from its frenetic race and he took a decision.


	6. Sonny 3

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny, Will doesn't like girls, silly. He likes boys. Like you!"

Sonny instantly felt his heart jump colliding with his brain releasing an immobilizing happiness in its path. Nice as it was, it left Sonny completely incapable of any normal human reaction. The little sweetheart seemed to understand that Sonny was having difficulty processing her words so she kindly expanded.

"Well he likes girls, as friends and sisters, but not for dates or kisses, you know?"

Sonny just managed to glance at Will and noticed his cheeks had become all roses and cream, but his words were dismissive.

"I'm so sorry Sonny... Syd, this is not something that you tell everyone. It's private. Anyway, I think it's nap time for you. We should leave."

Sonny was sorting his thoughts to react appropriately, but before he achieved that Will and the kids were gone. Sonny only caught the last words from Will.

"Guess we'll see you around."

Eventually, Sonny recovered and walked back to his bungalow thinking about Will the entire way there.

_It's not hopeless. It's really not hopeless. That gorgeous sweet guy might actually be interested._

These thoughts were weaving through Sonny's head as he tried to harness his excited energy into tidying the small house.

Finally, he was able to move his thoughts down a more productive vein.

_OK . . . so Will may be interested in me. Oh my god. This is wonderful. The revelation from Syd combined with the way he has looked at me and his grabbing my arm on the Ferris Wheel is pretty convincing evidence. Now what do I do? Did I already blow it by letting him leave?_

Sonny decided the best thing to do was to get back in the game soon. He went into town for a haircut. When he got back, he showered, shaved and carefully selected his outfit. He ran to the corner store and selected a six-pack of beer. A microbrew, but not too strange or snobby. He was brimming over with nerves and anticipation as he walked to Will's beach house timing his grand entrance for just prior to dinner time.

Sonny stood in front of the door holding his beer and trying to perfect his smile before knocking. He had a feeling Will was different, more genuine than anyone he has dated before. So . . . this all mattered, everything he did from this moment on. You would think he would be gun-shy after Marcus, but the air was different this time. He knocked.

He was ready for Will, but instead it was Johnny and Sonny let out the breath he was holding. Allie soon joined and he was chatting comfortably when Will arrived, looking first in his eyes and then down to the beer he was holding in front of him. Will was still in the swim trunks and t-shirt, and they still looked great on him. When he spoke, Sonny was trying for casual, but interested.

"Oh, Will, I... I hope you don't mind me dropping by. I just wanted to thank all of you for the great day we spent together. If you want, we can have a drink, maybe?" The last little question took some courage. He was essentially telling Will he was interested now that he knew his sexual orientation.

Will took a step back and gestured him in. He lingered a moment to scan Sonny's new outfit which seemed like a positive sign to Sonny.

Allie stepped forward and asked politely "Sonny, we had a great day, too. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Sonny was ecstatic, but he needed Will's permission. He suddenly felt shy as he smiled at Allie and then looked over to Will for permission. To his relief, Will nodded.

Sonny answered with enthusiasm, "With pleasure, Allie. What are you guys having?"

Will looked antsy, but maybe that was a good thing. It was definitely better than looking bored.

"Well, we've considered pasta. If you feel like helping me on the grill, though, we can have steaks too?"

Sonny listened attentively. Helping Will cook sounded good. All he wanted was more time with him. Without either one speaking, Will led Sonny to the yard and they started the fire. While the coal was heating up, they sat on the porch steps and drank their beer, watching the kids play tag. They were both pretty quiet but Sonny was drinking in the goodness of Will's closeness with an unquenchable thirst. Being so close to Will just made Sonny happy.

Sonny helped feed the kids, which took a while, and then he talked Johnny into helping with the dishes, which gave Will time to put Sydney to bed. Sonny hesitated as he actually thought Sydney might help his cause. Alone time was more important so he tackled the dishes.

Just as they were finishing, Will came into the kitchen asking Sonny to come with him.

"For a good-night kiss," he explained and Sonny's heart leapt lodging in his throat, but then Will continued. "Not for me, hum, I mean... Syd doesn't want to sleep if you don't come."

He thought Syd was on his side. This confirmed it.

Sonny smiled and walked past Will, deliberately bumping his shoulder on the way. Syd was fighting sleep, her little eyelids fluttering and gave him a joyful smile. He tucked her in and kissed her little forehead and she whispered "Night-night Sonny, I'm happy you're our friend..."

When he returned to the kitchen, Allie looked serious.

"What's going on, Allie?" Will asked.

She replied "I thought that you must want to speak with Sonny alone for a while. You've looked after us all day and you deserve a break. You can go for a walk on the beach. I mean, Johnny and me can be alone with Sydney for twenty minutes..."

Sonny had two clear allies in the enemy's camp and Johnny was malleable. Without words, Sonny followed Will out to the beach.

After a few minutes, Will spoke sincerely, "I really liked hanging with you today. I'm sorry I left so abruptly. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. It's just... I was embarrassed."

Sonny let out a very long sigh and stopped trying to determine the best response to Will's genuine disclosure. "Why? Because you're gay?"

Will nodded, looking at the sand. Sonny focused on Will's face with tenderness and when he looked up Sonny said, "You don't have to be. I'm gay too."

Will still looked tense, so Sonny tried to make things better, but failed miserably by rambling incoherently. "In fact, I was thinking that... Well, I'm not sure, actually... It might be a mistake. I tend to make a lot of those, these days..."

"A mistake to do what?" Will looked agonized and Sonny felt desperate to fix this, so he spoke sincerely rather than eloquently.

"I like you... A lot... You're not just a great brother, you're also funny and..."

_Unbelievably sexy!_

Sonny kept that thought to himself and sighed without realizing it.

With a trembling voice and raised eyebrows he finished, "and you look... You know?"

Then he waited. And waited. Then he worried, until Will took Sonny's hand in his. Sonny looked up from their hands to Will's face which was serene now. What Will did next surprised him.

Will wiggled his eyebrows and pulled Sonny closer as he flirtatiously asked, "No, I don't know. I look...? What do I look like, Sonny?"

Relief washed over Sonny and he felt more enthralled with Will than ever. He didn't fully trust his own judgment but this just couldn't be a mistake. He answered Will with utter honesty, "You look hot-as-hell!"

Sonny took Will's other hand in his to try to add some tenderness to his confession. Will looked surprised but still flirty and he was inching closer.

"Really, is that right? Well, in that case, maybe you wouldn't mind seeing me again tomorrow."

"I definitely want to see you tomorrow and Allie still owes me that friendship bracelet lesson. What did you have in mind?" Sonny felt like a champagne bottle popping.

"Well, you know I have the kids, so maybe you could meet us in the afternoon at the beach and then you could have dinner with us again? Unless you want to do something else, I mean, that is very simple."

"Simple is perfect, Will. As long as I get to see you, and the kids are great."

With that settled, Sonny leaned forward to give Will one simple peck to end the night, but Will backed away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. It's just you aren't the first person to tell me I was hot, but . . ." Will looked extremely fragile for someone saying what he was saying.

"I'm sure I am not. Did it bother you? The way I said that?" Sonny was perplexed and watched Will intently to try to read any sign.

"No, that was fine. What bothers me is when someone is only interested in that. I guess what I mean is that I am looking for a bit more."

Sonny didn't want to scare Will with how much more he was actually looking for, so instead he said, "You are sexy, but you are so much more to me than that. I admire the kind of brother you are and you seem funny and smart and I would like to know everything about you."

"OK, Sonny. We probably better get back." Will said turning away from the beach and toward the house.

Sonny thought it best to wait on the kiss after what Will said so instead he kept one of Will's hands weaving their fingers together and walked back with him.

When they got back there was a note on the table from Allie. Sonny watched Will's smile grow while he read the note.

"Here, you can read it, Sonny." Will said handing him the note.

**Will,**

**We are reading in our bedrooms and then we will put ourselves to sleep. Have a good sleep! See you in the morning.**

**Allie**

**P.S. Sonny if you are here. Have a good night and we hope to see you tomorrow. I can teach you the friendship bracelet.**

Sonny couldn't help but smile also. He had never had such willing helpers in his past relationships and it made him wonder if Will's brother and sisters really liked Sonny or if they thought their big brother really needed help.

"Well it sounds like Allie is on board with our plan for tomorrow. Thanks for dinner, Will. It was great and I had a really nice time." Sonny watched Will closely as he spoke for two reasons. First, he didn't want to make any mistakes with Will and second, he wanted to remember everything about his face in case he had trouble sleeping again tonight.

"Yes, Allie likes you. We all do actually. Thanks for the beer and we will meet you on the beach at 1pm tomorrow. I think I will take the kids to town in the morning. Have a good night." Will said as he reached out to pat Sonny's shoulder.

_Oh, no Will! I will wait for your kiss, but I am going to get at least a hug tonight._

Sonny pulled Will into a close hug and lingered there, running his fingers down his back.

_Oh, god, he feels so amazing._

Will pulled away and Sonny had to go along, but he had tomorrow to look forward to.

"Goodnight, Will." Sonny said with a touch of yearning.

"Good night, Sonny" Will said softly and Sonny turned to head out the front door.

The walk home took less than two minutes. Sonny decided to go right to bed hoping to get as much sleep as possible before another day with Will.

It took him awhile to fall asleep but he slept very soundly. Until he had the dream again about Marcus. He dreamt again of the painful day. He was out at a club disappointed that Marcus was unable to join again as he had a business dinner. Suddenly Marcus was there walking toward him and Sonny's heart leapt, but then he saw his hand attached to . . . someone, but not his wife. This time it was Will! Sonny felt his heart sinking into the floor of the club. He felt heavy as he managed to wake up. He wasn't screaming this time but he was cold and clammy. Again he went for a midnight walk on the beach to try to forget the dream. Again he watched the waves in the moonlight and admired the blue moonlight cast over the white tips of the waves. He remembered Will's eyes as he was studying his face when they said goodnight. He remembered the comforting warmth of their embrace. He knew the dream was silly. Marcus and Will had probably never even been in the same city. The dream was just a manifestation of his fear. He was afraid of losing Will even though they just met. Marcus was naturally the villain in his dreams. He decided then, as he watched the waves crash. He would go back to Illinois and settle near his family and Will, as long as Will continued to show some interest. He would take things slow so he didn't scare him away, but Sonny was all in at this point.

After his walk, he was able to sleep and he woke early and went for a run on the beach. Went to the grocery store to buy some things for dinner and a nice bottle of red wine from he and Will to share. Time was moving like a glacier, but finally 1pm came and he headed down to the beach for his date.

Will and the kids were already there and Syd came running up to greet Sonny with a big hug!

"Sonny! Sonny! Will you please come with me to swim in the ocean. I think I need an adult. Please!"

"Yes, of course! Let me just say a quick hello to everyone else, OK?"

"OK!" Syd said, following behind.

Sonny greeted Allie and Johnny and then turned to Will who was looking at his phone with concern.

"Hey, Will! Is everything OK?"

Will looked up and smiled warmly, "Oh, hi Sonny! Yes, everything is good. I was just reading a text."

"You looked worried or even upset. I can watch the kids for a minute if you want to call whoever it is or at least respond." Sonny offered helpfully.

"Maybe I will text him back real quick. Are you sure you don't mind watching the kids?"

"Sure," Sonny answered trying not to sound as desolate as he felt.

_Him! Him! Damn! At least Will doesn't look happy._

"Hey kids, you want to down to the water? Just stay close by me until Will comes back, OK?"

"Yep!"

Sonny and the kids waded into the tumbling waves splashing and laughing. Sonny didn't notice Will's return until Will tapped his shoulder making him jump.

"Thanks for watching the kids and I am sorry I was distracted. It is so good to see you again."

"You too Will."

The five of them played rambunctiously for the next hour or so and then they decided to rest on their beach towels and Sonny and Will set theirs a bit away from the kids so they could talk. Sonny didn't waste the opportunity.

"So, Will, do you want to talk to me about your friend? You seemed worried before. I am a good listener and would be happy to hear about whatever it is."

Will looked at Sonny thoughtfully, which Sonny found adorable especially when he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Thank you, Sonny. I do appreciate it, but I think this is problem I need to deal with on my own and I don't want to spoil our date. . . I mean day." Will finished looking slightly embarrassed as a deep blush climbed his cheeks.

Sonny boldly reached over using his index finger to lift Will's chin so that he could see those beautiful blue eyes again.

"I meant what I said last night. I want to know everything about you. You said you wanted a bit more. I want that too which means being there for the problems as well as the fun. And. . . one last thing, I think this is a date too or let me say, I hope this is a date." Sonny watched as his words brought a luminous twinkle back into Will's eyes. Knowing he could bring him happiness, sped his heart rate.

"Thanks, Sonny! That means a lot to me, but I really do think this problem is one I have to solve on my own." Just then Will's phone beeped and Sonny watched Will look down to read the incoming text. Sonny then watched as Will's face slowly became aghast.

"Will! Is everything OK?" Sonny asked with alarm.

Will shook his head at the phone and said, "Yes, it's fine. It really doesn't even matter. You know, I think we should put Syd down for a nap and maybe you can get your lesson from Allie. OK?"

"Sure, Will. Sounds good." Sonny followed Will dutifully, gazing with admiration, but he wasn't ready to give up on helping him.


	7. Will 4

**Will's POV**

All through Will's body, a tingling started to journey, making him feel dizzy and excited and very worried. Was Sonny going to be a new Brian? He thought very fast, as not giving an answer was still giving one. He grabbed Sonny's hand and the contact did the trick. His mind calmed, his heart slowed down just a little from its frenetic race and he took a decision.

It was the way Sonny had said all this, maybe. For the first time in his dating life, Will hadn't been hit on. No line, no pressure. And he felt something very new. A touch of confidence. Enough confidence to deliberately flirt for the first time, and he liked it. He wiggled his eyebrows and pulled Sonny closer "No, I don't know. I look...? What do I look like, Sonny?"

And the words he wanted to hear rang in his ears "You look hot-as-hell!" Will couldn't believe it and then he felt Sonny grabbing his hand.

The tender touch did wonders and he couldn't help saying, "Really, is that right? Well, in that case, maybe you wouldn't mind seeing me again tomorrow."

Sonny smiled and replied "I definitely want to see you tomorrow and Allie still owes me that friendship bracelet lesson. What did you have in mind?"

Will's mind began racing "Well, you know I have the kids, so maybe you could meet us in the afternoon at the beach and then you could have dinner with us again?" His newfound confidence was running out and he began worrying a little. He trusted Sonny though and voiced his fear "Unless you want to do something else, I mean, that is very simple."

He waited anxiously and was rewarded by Sonny saying excitedly "Simple is perfect, Will. As long as I get to see you, and the kids are great."

Will felt overwhelmed now and when Sonny leaned towards him, he pulled out. He felt afraid of going too fast, of looking easy.

Sonny looked shaken and asked softly "What's wrong?" When Sonny asked like that, Will had no choice, but to explain. There was so much care in his voice…

"Nothing, really. It's just you aren't the first person to tell me I was hot, but . . ." He didn't feel like talking about Brian but he really didn't want to go through the same depressing experience. One main difference with Brian was that he always acted cool and composed. Superior, in a way, and completely unaffected. Whereas, Sonny seemed very affected, hanging onto Will's every words as if heartbreak was only a second away.

"I'm sure I am not. Did it bother you? The way I said that?" His eyes were even darker in the night and they were planted on him, intensely displaying Sonny's emotional reality.

Will chose to be direct and give his terms. "No, that was fine. What bothers me is when someone is only interested in that. I guess what I mean is that I am looking for a bit more."

"You are sexy, but you are so much more to me than that. I admire the kind of brother you are and you seem funny and smart and I would like to know everything about you."

Will took this all in and turned to keep his composure, saying "OK, Sonny. We probably better get back."

But Sonny put his hand in his and the sensation made him feel good again. He felt as excited as Syd about her sandcastle and that was saying a lot. He led Sonny to the house, not wanting to let him go just yet, although he didn't feel up to trying a kiss. He glanced at Sonny's beautiful smiling face as they came in and missed a breath. Then he got distracted when he noticed a note on the table. He had a very good idea who would have written it and he wasn't disappointed.

**Will,**

**We are reading in our bedrooms and then we will put ourselves to sleep. Have a good sleep! See you in the morning.**

**Allie**

**P.S. Sonny if you are here. Have a good night and we hope to see you tomorrow. I can teach you the friendship bracelet.**

Sonny had definitely won over Allie. Will was happy about that. He trusted his precocious sister's judgment and the fact that the kids really liked him meant Sonny could be around a lot. He handed him the note.

"Here, you can read it, Sonny." He saw Sonny smile and his eyes sparkled. He wondered what he was thinking.

After that, they agreed to meet the next day. Will's hand felt empty at the idea of Sonny going home so he reached out to his shoulder. Skilfully, Sonny turned this into a hug and Will closed his eyes and snuggled his chin against Sonny's neck for a few seconds. It felt like home.

The next morning, he focused on his siblings as he took them to town. They spent a long time in the postcard shop, looking for one to send to their mom. They picked the one Johnny found, with the sea at sunset, and a single long cloud with long streaks of pink.

"You think mom will find time to visit us here?"

Will looked at Allie's grave eyes "I'm positive. Maybe not next week-end but she will miss us too much." She gave a sly smile and he looked at his watch and said excitedly "Hey, you guys, we'd better hurry back home to eat lunch. I told Sonny we'd meet him at 1."

This time, Allie smiled frankly.

The kids were in a hurry, both for Sonny and for beach fun in general. They got there first and Will looked around anxiously. He spotted a figure coming to them but Syd beat him to the punch and threw herself in his arm. At that exact moment, Will's cell signaled a text and looking down, he realized he had two. Both were from Brian and both were the same kind.

'**So, I thought when U back, we can go see the Cubs' game in Chicago?**'

And then '**Or go to that restaurant you liked so much?**'

That would have been sweet but Will knew Brian liked neither baseball nor seafood. He had spent the night at the restaurant fussing with his plate. This was pressure again, subtle and aimed. He remembered Sonny's respecting his boundaries the night before.

He frowned and didn't hear Sonny come forward until he said "Hey, Will! Is everything OK?"

He smiled widely "Oh, hi Sonny! Yes, everything is good. I was just reading a text."

Sonny didn't even hesitate "You looked worried or even upset. I can watch the kids for a minute if you want to call whoever it is or at least respond."

Will was grateful. He felt torn up between two men and as new and gratifying the sensation was, he wanted to make the right decisions.

"Maybe I will text him back real quick. Are you sure you don't mind watching the kids?"

"Sure," He sounded all helpful and sweet and Will felt bad about the situation.

Yet, when he thought about Brian, he also thought about home. Where did Sonny live? He hadn't asked yet. Even if they got together, would they have to try long-distance? He had heard of it very rarely working.

He didn't really know what he wanted from Brian, maybe friendship, maybe a slight, slight hope for a serious relationship with him, but he wrote '**I'll call U when I'm back. Maybe we can C where we stand?**"

Then he went back to Sonny and said sincerely "Thanks for watching the kids and I am sorry I was distracted. It is so good to see you again."

"You too Will."

Later, they were lying on the beach towels when Sonny asked "So, Will, do you want to talk to me about your friend? You seemed worried before. I am a good listener and would be happy to hear about whatever it is."

"Thank you, Sonny. I do appreciate it, but I think this is problem I need to deal with on my own and I don't want to spoil our date" Oh, jeez, slip of the tongue. He blushed and corrected "...I mean day."

Sonny lifted Will's chin with a firm finger and answered "I meant what I said last night. I want to know everything about you. You said you wanted a bit more. I want that too which means being there for the problems as well as the fun. And... one last thing, I think this is a date too or let me say, I hope this is a date."

_Oh, god, Yes!_

"Thanks, Sonny! That means a lot to me, but I really do think this problem is one I have to solve on my own."

And a third message came in. Will read it, shocked.

'**Don't worry about that. Just come back hot and tanned and ready for some action, if U know what I mean...**'

"Will! Is everything OK?"

OK, that was it. He would answer later. Time to focus on the attentive sweet guy next to him "Yes, it's fine. It really doesn't even matter. You know, I think we should put Syd down for a nap and maybe you can get your lesson from Allie. OK?"

"Sure, Will. Sounds good."

Will had taught his brother to play chess the year before. So, he suggested they play a game while Syd did some coloring, and Allie and Sonny worked on the bracelets. She brought the colorful threads to the table and sat opposite Sonny. Will maneuvered to have Johnny sit next to Sonny and placed himself near his sister, meaning he had a great view every time he had to wait for his brother's next move. Johnny was a prudent, thoughtful player, so Will had all the time he needed to just drink in how adorably cute Sonny could be when dealing with a child once again. He looked very serious, mimicking her every move and frowning when things didn't go right. Will was invaded by tenderness. Sonny was so much more than a hot guy. Which reminded him of Brian's last text and he knew what to answer. He needed to know.

Johnny had to go to the bathroom, so Will went to the window and sent '**Is that all I am to you?**'

They resumed the game and Sonny finished the bracelet. Will craned his neck to see it but Sonny closed his fist around it and thanked Allie "I guess I need a little practice. Could you maybe offer me some more threads, just a few?" Allie was beaming.

Will got so enthralled by the sight of them both that he barely heard "Checkmate!"

He quickly looked back at the game and drew an exaggerated sigh "God! I can't believe you beat me! I must have been distracted..." He caught a sparkle in Sonny's eyes and gave him a shy sideways smile.

That night, it was Sonny's turn to maneuver and suddenly he was seated in close quarters to Will's shaky leg and bumped his knees against Will's a few times during the meal. The adrenaline shots were wonderful. The stains that resulted on Will's shirt when his hand trembled too much, not so. When a big red blotch started running down his shirt, everybody laughed.

"You look like you're bleeding with the tomato sauce, Will!" Sydney was in hysteric, not very far from staining herself too.

"Or like a vampire after his dinner." added Johnny.

"Gross!" Allie's face was what made Will laugh too.

He stood up "OK, OK, I'll take it off, so you guys can continue eating without choking on your pasta." He should stop cooking pasta anyway. Or eat tomato sauce. His attractive factor surely shrunk a lot with that stunt. It was still warm so he figured he could let his chest bare. He took of his shirt and walked to the bathroom. When he came back, Sonny was staring, his fork midway to his mouth, frozen. Will felt much, much better.

Sonny helped Will wash the dishes while the kids got ready for bed and they chatted a while, about music and sports. Then, after Sonny got half-strangled by Syd in a sweet-dreams-hug and he had given reading Allie and Johnny a kiss on the cheek each, they went back to the kitchen and Sonny asked "So, Will, I thought, tomorrow, we could go on one of these tour boats, you know? I'm sure your _brother and sisters_ would love that." Will liked how Sonny had stressed the 'brother and sisters' as if to make up for the past misunderstanding.

He tried to sound cool when answering "I'm sure they would, it's a great idea. But, if you have other things to do, I'll understand, don't worry. Just tell me what you really want to do..."

Sonny sighed and said "OK. What I really want is spend as much time as possible with you. The whole day and even the evening. We could watch a movie together if there's a television."

"There is but without reception. It's just for DVDs."

"Well, I saw a movie renting place in town. So, are you in for all of it?"

Will fought his smile but it plastered itself on his face "Oh, yeah!" Sonny grinned and put on Will's cheek the same peck he had given his siblings. It felt just right and Will melted inside. He smiled fully and walked Sonny to the door.

"See you tomorrow, then. What time?"

Sonny looked shy and uttered "Whenever you're all up? I mean... As early as can be."

"OK, I'll text you, then. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Will. Can't wait for our next date."

Lying in bed that night, Will's mind went through every smile, every significant look Sonny had given him. He wondered if Sonny was doing the same thing. Well, with his constantly fussing about the kids, he had to be sleeping soundly... Will liked how they took their time. It was a very good sign about Sonny's intentions.

That night, he dreamt of the seaside under the moon and Sonny walking on the shore, his hand in his pocket, his head cast down. Then, Will saw him look up at the sea and smile softly. The vision faded away and was replaced by sillier dreams but the calm impression remained throughout.

He was woken up before the kids, with a text aggressively beeping. He gave the cellphone an angry look, then opened it and read '**Man, that was a compliment. What do you want more?**'

_What do I want more? I want to matter, I want to be taken seriously. I want... Sonny…_

Yes, that was the thing he was sure of, now. Even if Sonny and him had to part ways, even if he came home alone, he would not settle for the likes of Brian. It was fate that had brought Sonny his way, to show him there were great people out there and he should only search this kind of company.

'**I guess I want someone who likes who I am on the inside as well. Thanks for the compliments but I don't think we should see each other again.**'

He walked to the door and stepped out to watch the sea. The transparent surface stretched to the horizon, letting his mind expand and fly. He had let off all anchors and was now ready to let himself fall for Sonny. Whatever would happen, it would be worth it, even if heartbreak was somewhere down the road.

He felt free and young and... actually attractive. He decided he could even improve on that and went to the bathroom to watch himself in the mirror. He took some hair gel and fixed his bangs carefully, then went to his room and searched among his shirts and jeans. He found a cotton shirt that could unbutton until mid-chest and reflected on how many buttons he would open for a while.

When Johnny came in last, rubbing sleepy eyes, Will took his cell and sent his pre-typed text inviting Sonny over. He had made pancakes and hoped Sonny hadn't eaten breakfast yet. He was giggling after a funny remark Syd had made, when Johnny looked through the back door's glass.

"Look, Will, Sonny's here!"

Will waved him in, welcoming him with an enthusiastic smile. Sonny stepped in and smelled the air.

Allie chuckled and teased him "Oh, Sonny we just ate all the pancakes. Sorry!"

Sonny flinched but smiled again and shrugged it away "It's OK. I didn't expect..."

Will bit his lower lip and murmured "Actually, I saved some for you and me. In that cupboard." He caught Johnny as he dived to where Will was pointing

"No, Johnny, you had enough. You know what, you and Allie can go play on the beach as long as you don't go in the water and stay just near the house."

Johnny hadn't wait for all the instructions but Allie replied "We won't! See you in a bit!" and dashed out too. They were left with the pancakes and Syd who was falling asleep on her plate.

After a few minute, Will asked "Sweetie, you want to go back to bed?"

Syd shook her tiny head "No... Will said we'll go on a real boat today. I don't want to miss it."

"We would wait for you, of course. And what do you mean a 'real' boat? Is mine not good enough?"

Syd smiled "You have hidden yours. Why don't you ride it anymore?"

Sonny looked slightly taken aback and he answered thoughtfully "I guess, I've been busy..."

Syd got up and ran to her room "I'm getting dressed very quick, so that we don't miss the boat."

Will laughed at her cuteness. But he still asked Sonny "You looked really into riding that yacht thingie, though. What happened?"

Sonny grinned and answered "I used to ride it with my brothers. I needed to change my mind so I thought it would be a nice project." His eyes looked darker and sad for a second. Will was burning with curiosity. But he didn't dare ask about that. Sonny went on "Then I met you all and... I found I felt much better..." He looked straight into Will's eyes, who was reminded of his dreams. The expression was exactly the same and it overwhelmed him.

He got up to walk to Sonny but his legs got grabbed by behind "Lessgo, lessgo!" "OK, Syd, we're off..."

They bought their tickets and gathered on the deck. At this time of the day, they were the only passengers. The kids ran around the boat, pointing everywhere. Will grabbed Sonny's hand as casually as possible. They stayed in the exact same spot the whole ride. Will felt like his feet were concreted on the deck. He looked at the sea with a big smile and turned to Sonny.

"You're not afraid of the water..."

Will smiled widened "Why would I be? I can swim. I can't fly though, so if I were to fall from a cliff, I'd die for sure."

"You wouldn't fall, I'd be next to you, and I would catch you." The way he said that made Will feel faint. His breathing quickened. He leaned to Sonny's inviting face but a loud siren startled him. The boat was turning back and the children came to talk to them. Will sighed inwardly. How many missed moments till he would lose his courage?

They got back to the boarding plank and Will very carefully watched the kids go on land. There were a group of people on the dock, waiting their turn to embark and, as Will and Sonny began walking on the plank, a large mountain dog ran to the deck between them and before they could understand it, they had been knocked off and had fallen in the dock waters.

Three little faces were laughing at them from the pier. Will swam to Sonny and tangled his legs with his. Sonny swallowed a mouthful. They approached the dock and were helped out by the apologetic dog owners. They stood facing each other and Will, feeling audacious, winked at Sonny and slowly took his soaking wet cotton shirt off.

"Are you OK, Sonny? Why are you coughing?"

"It's... It's nothing, Allie, I swallowed water, that's all... I'll.." He coughed some more and Will rubbed his back firmly.

Sonny whispered "Not helping here, Will."

They went back to their respective houses and changed in swimsuits. Will didn't even bother wear a shirt as those tended to all go off when near Sonny now, as if he had mad horny magic powers.

After jumping in the waves and putting the kids on their shoulder so they could wrestle, they all walked to the sand and Sonny stole Will's towel when he grabbed his. Will ran after him, grabbed his arm and they fought a while.

When they found themselves staring at each other, they halted and Will put both hands around Sonny's neck. Now or never. He wondered how Sonny's lips would taste... Salty?


	8. Sonny 4

**Sonny's POV**

"Will! Is everything OK?" Sonny asked with alarm.

Will shook his head at the phone and said, "Yes, it's fine. It really doesn't even matter. You know, I think we should put Syd down for a nap and maybe you can get your lesson from Allie. OK?"

"Sure, Will. Sounds good." Sonny followed Will dutifully, gazing with admiration, but he wasn't ready to give up on helping him.

Sonny sat down at the table ready for his lesson in friendship bracelets. He was thinking he may make one for Will, but he might be too embarrassed to give it to him or it might just be a really pathetic attempt. Sonny was good at a lot of things, but crafts were not in that category for him. Allie placed the colorful threads on the table, just as Will set up a game of chess with Johnny next to them. Sonny was glad that Will was able to get Syd to sleep so fast, both for her own health and so that Sonny could have more time in proximity with Will. Sonny was hoping Will would sit next to him so they might bump into each other, accidentally of course, but he didn't. He pointed to the seat next to Sonny and directed Johnny to sit there, telling him he would be white so he could take the first turn. Sonny's enthusiasm was hampered just a bit until he realized that this arrangement gave him a perfect visual of Will and his stunning eyes. When he was concentrating on his move, Sonny could see the intelligence igniting them into brilliant blue flames and this resulted in a few misses on his braiding execution with the bracelets. Allie was a great teacher, but Sonny was, unfortunately, a slightly distracted student.

Sonny thought he saw Will staring at him a few times during Johnny's turn while he was focused on the colorful strings. Each time he noticed this, his stomach did a little belly flop into a small pool and he lost a string momentarily. Sonny was starting to realize that his attraction and interest in Will was even more electric than it had been with Marcus even in the beginning when things were good.

Johnny headed to the bathroom and Sonny was anxious for the opportunity to talk to Will, but much to his disappointment, Will followed Johnny out of the room and only returned when Johnny did. On the bright side, this was probably the best 6 minutes of bracelet forming for Sonny as his focus wasn't continually pulled across the table.

The darling brothers got back to the game as Sonny finally finished the bracelet. He caught Will stretching over to look at the bracelet so he quickly closed his fist on it, in case he did decide to give it to Will. Then he had an idea. On his own, without the blue flame eyes distracting him, he might be able to do a better job.

"Thank you, Allie. I guess I need a little practice. Could you maybe offer me some more threads, just a few?" Allie was beaming as she handed the threads to Sonny. Sonny hid them in his pocket for later.

With the new strings safely deposited, Sonny looked up and over and again saw Will looking directly at him, which caused a little jolt to travel through his center and then he heard, "Checkmate!"

Sonny watched Will's eyes go to the board and he let out a dramatic sigh exclaiming, "God! I can't believe you beat me! I must have been distracted..." Will's eyes darted back up to Sonny's at the word 'distracted'. The look in Will's eyes when he said this caused Sonny's stomach to somersault and his cheeks to heat up. Sonny wasn't too sure the distraction was the cause of the loss. He was pretty sure it was deliberate on Will's part and Sonny found that very endearing. Sonny wished he could touch Will right now, but the table was too much of an obstacle. As these thoughts raced through his mind, he tried to convey with his expression how infatuated he was with Will. He hoped something like that came through to the beautiful man across from him.

So when it came time for dinner, Sonny made sure to maneuver in such a way that he was seated next to Will without any wiggle room. Sonny was so busy scheming that it took him a moment to appreciate the warm safe feeling that he was absorbing from the closeness. Every few minutes the comfortable feeling was overtaken by a micro lightning bolt each time their skin connected. Sonny noticed Will was a bit shaky and pretended not to see when it caused Will to spill sauce on his clean white shirt. The kids weren't so kind.

"You look like you're bleeding with the tomato sauce, Will!" Sydney shared with a wild gesture of her fork which almost landed her in the same predicament.

"Or like a vampire after his dinner." added Johnny.

"Gross!" Allie's face was so shocked that Will laughed loudly as he stood up.

"OK, OK, I'll take it off, so you guys can continue eating without choking on your pasta."

While Will was out of the room, Sonny wondered . . .

_Could Will be just as excited as I am when we touch? Now that i think about it, those are all the times I noticed him trembling. Can I really do that? Make him tremble? Oh god . . . please . . . yes._

Sonny's thoughts were interrupted suddenly when Will returned sans shirt. Sonny had expected Will to replace his shirt, but instead he returned shirtless.

There was no way Sonny could regain his thoughts, as all his brainpower was processing the image as his eyes transmitted it.

When his brain received the message that Will had noticed his fork static midway on its journey to his mouth, Sonny realized he was caught out. He was certain that Will was fully aware that he was overtaken by his attraction. In an attempt to bring back the normalcy, Sonny offered to help Will with the dishes and putting the kids to bed. It worked and soon they were chatting about music and sports.

Sydney was the first to say goodnight to Sonny giving him a near-bone-crushing hug that won Sonny over that last little bit that remained. Allie and Johnny were reading so he gave them each a kiss on the cheek saying goodnight in turn.

Sonny followed Will back to the kitchen full of anticipation. He had been making plans for tomorrow. Basically, trying to think of activities that could fill the day and evening, because he had realized seeing Will wasn't enough for him. He needed time and lots of it.

So he pitched it. "So, Will, I thought, tomorrow, we could go on one of these tour boats, you know? I'm sure your brother and sisters would love that." Sonny wanted to emphasize the fact that the kids were welcome and he was clear on the fact they were his siblings and not his children.

"I'm sure they would, it's a great idea. But, if you have other things to do, I'll understand, don't worry. Just tell me what you really want to do..."

_Does he not want to get together? Or maybe he thinks I am just being nice about the kids and I don't really want to do that. Or maybe he doesn't want to see me. Even if that is true, best to know and just be clear!_

Sonny gathered his resolve and opened up, "OK. What I really want is to spend as much time as possible with you. The whole day and even the evening. We could watch a movie together if there's a television."

"There is but without reception. It's just for DVDs." Will said giving Sonny hope that he was onboard with the 'as much time as possible', so Sonny pushed it further.

"Well, I saw a movie renting place in town. So, are you in for all of it?"

Sonny was answered with a brilliant broad smile and an "Oh, yeah!"

This was just the encouragement he needed to place a small kiss on Will's cheek. Sonny wanted much more, but he would wait. The feel of Will's soft cheek underscored by the angled bone, was delicious and enough for Sonny. For now. For tonight.

"See you tomorrow, then. What time?"

Sonny wondered if he could say 5am, probably not. He looked down and said, instead. "Whenever you're all up? I mean... As early as can be."

_Oh Jeez! That wasn't any better. I should have just said 5am! Even that is too far away._

"OK, I'll text you, then. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Will. Can't wait for our next date." Sonny said wanting his intentions to be clear.

Sonny waltzed his way home dreaming of Will's cheek on his lips and everything that could come next.

For the first time on his trip, Sonny slept through the night without being woken by a nightmare. He deduced that he had sweet dreams as ordered by his love. Of course, Will wasn't his love yet, but Sonny hoped he would be, so in his mind he could be as long as Sonny could remain grounded in his presence.

Sonny woke early and well rested so he had a cup of coffee overlooking the ocean and waited patiently, well somewhat patiently, for Will to text him.

Sonny could feel the promise of the day in the brilliant sun still rising and the myriad of shades of blue in the ocean. He was anxious and content at the same time. Finally, the text came and Sonny jumped from his seat and headed straight over where Johnny met him at the door and let him in.

"Look, Will, Sonny's here!"

As Sonny stepped in, he was again struck by how gorgeous Will was especially in that light cotton shirt that was unbuttoned halfway. It brought back the memory of last night when he took off his shirt due to the sauce stains. No wonder Sonny had sweet dreams. Then he smelled something sweet and sniffed a bit more.

Allie chuckled and teased him "Oh, Sonny we just ate all the pancakes. Sorry!"

Sonny flinched because he was thinking the sweet smell was Will, but now he recognized pancakes. He certainly didn't expect to be served breakfast, so he shrugged and replied, "It's OK. I didn't expect..."

Will spoke softly, biting his lip. "Actually, I saved some for you and me. In that cupboard." Sonny watched Johnny go for it, but Will stopped him in time. Sonny was pleasantly surprised at Will's thoughtfulness and he wondered if maybe he was on Will's mind as much as Will was on his mind. Will had basically invaded Sonny's head.

"No, Johnny, you had enough. You know what, you and Allie can go play on the beach as long as you don't go in the water and stay just near the house."

Johnny hadn't wait for all the instructions but Allie replied "We won't! See you in a bit!" and dashed out too. They were left with Syd who was falling asleep on her plate.

"Sweetie, you want to go back to bed?" Will wondered.

Syd shook her tiny head "No... Will said we'll go on a real boat today. I don't want to miss it."

"We would wait for you, of course. And what do you mean a 'real' boat? Is mine not good enough?"

Syd smiled "You have hidden yours. Why don't you ride it anymore?"

Sonny was surprised as it sounded like she had been thinking about his yacht. He felt badly he was so caught up in his desire for Will that he had forgotten how much the kids liked the rides in his yacht. If he was lucky enough to get another date, he would bring it round, "I guess, I've been busy..." he explained to the waiting blue eyes that looked so much like Will's.

Syd got up and ran to her room "I'm getting dressed very quick, so that we don't miss the boat."

Will laughed and added, "You looked really into riding that yacht thingie, though. What happened?"

Sonny smiled as he thought about what happened.

_You happened Will! And you have taken all of my attention since we first met._

"I used to ride it with my brothers. I needed to change my mind so I thought it would be a nice project." Something to forget Marcus, but Will was all he needed to forget Marcus.

"Then I met you all and... I found I felt much better..." Sonny looked at Will intensely to indicate the depth of his feelings. Soon he hoped to use actual words to express his feelings. Those words would be too soon now. They would frighten this tentative, strong man before him.

Will and Sonny ate the pancakes in silence with furtive looks passing between them. They were getting up to go when Syd grabbed Will's legs.

"Lessgo, lessgo!"

"OK, Syd, we're off..."

They bought their tickets and gathered on the deck. At this time of the day, they were the only passengers. The kids ran around the boat, pointing everywhere.

Sonny wanted to stay close to Will, but he was enjoying watching the children at play when he felt a strong warm hand grasp his own. The sensation of Will's skin on his was the most invigorating and comforting feeling. Was that a contradiction? Maybe, but it was the only description that fit and Sonny was in heaven and dared not to move during the ride as he didn't want Will to let his hand go. After a while, Will turned to him with a dazzling smile, so Sonny started a conversation, "You're not afraid of the water..."

Will smiled widened "Why would I be? I can swim. I can't fly though, so if I were to fall from a cliff, I'd die for sure."

_If I was lucky enough to get you on a cliff with me, I would keep you safe at all costs._

"You wouldn't fall, I'd be next to you, and I would catch you."

Sonny kept his eyes on Will and noticed his breath hitched. Sonny hoped this was because Will understood the deeper meaning in his comment. Oh, he did! Will was leaning closer until the siren sounded. The boat was turning back and the children came to talk to them.

They got back to the boarding plank and Sonny watched Will watch the kids go on land.

There were a group of people waiting their turn to embark and, as Will and Sonny began walking down the plank, a large mountain dog ran to the deck between them and before they could understand it, they had been knocked off and fallen in the dock waters.

Three little faces were laughing at them from the pier. Sonny was struggling to expel the water from his lungs when he felt Will's legs tangled with his own. In his surprise, Sonny swallowed another mouthful. They approached the dock and were helped out by the apologetic dog owners. Sonny was finally able to breathe again and he turned to face Will feeling lucky,happy and wet, when he saw Will wink and take off his wet cotton shirt. This momentous event twice in a twenty-four hour period caused Sonny to cough uncontrollably.

"Are you OK, Sonny? Why are you coughing?" Allie asked.

Unable to give the real reason, he said, "It's... It's nothing, Allie, I swallowed water, that's all... I'll.." He coughed some more and the most amazing thing happened. Will rubbed his back firmly. This caused him to cough even harder as he whispered "Not helping here, Will."

They went back to their respective houses and changed in swimsuits. Sonny was more than pleased to see Will return shirtless once again.

After jumping in the waves and putting the kids on their shoulder so they could wrestle, they all walked to the sand. Sonny saw his opportune moment and stole Will's towel when he grabbed his own. This had the intended effect of Will running after him. Finally, Will made contact grabbing Sonny's arm and the contact of his skin was just as powerful as ever. Sonny channeled his energy into playfully fighting with Will until they found themselves staring at each other. Sonny was desperately trying to figure out what to do in this perfect moment when Will put both hands around Sonny's neck. Sonny was transported as he watched Will's lips until they joined his own.

Sonny was immediately caught up in a tornado of desire, love, lust, waves, blue flames and a hint of salt, but more than anything he felt the skin. The skin that melted him every time they touched. This time, specifically, it was the rose petal skin of Will's lips gliding slowly and molding to his own lips. Sonny's arms instinctively trapped Will in his embrace and he could feel their abdominal muscles flex tightly as they continued the glorious kiss.

The seconds were days and the minutes were weeks as their kiss spiraled them to a new level of affection. Sonny slowly broke away to manage a deep breath as he burned his earthy eyes into Will's liquid ones.

"Will . . . thank you, baby."

Will looked back with cloudy eyes still holding tightly to Sonny's neck with his fingers now woven deeply into his hair.

"Hmmm, thank you? For doing what I have wanted to do since I first saw you on the beach . . . with your land yacht?"

"You have?"

"Yes, I have and I was right. It was perfect."

"You thought it would be perfect?" Sonny asked hanging on every word.

"Yes, and I was right, but for you?" Will asked anxiously.

"Perfect, perfect's the word."

"Let's go have lunch," Will said taking Sonny's hand in his once again.

They changed to dry clothes at their respective houses and then made lunch for the kids. After lunch, Sonny went to town for a movie and a few things for dinner and Will gave Syd her nap and tidied the house for the night he was really looking forward two.

Sonny returned well before dinner time and they prepared dinner together. They grilled again, local seafood this time thanks to Sonny's shopping. Dinner was relaxed and as they were finishing Sonny was starting to feel like one of the family. That was when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Syd said jumping to grab the kitchen phone while everyone else finished their dinner and listened to the one side of the conversation.

"Hi, mom!"

"Yes, we are being good for Will and helping."

"It's beautiful here and warm."

"We met Sonny." Sonny's ears perked up. He definitely wanted to hear anything Syd said to Will's mom about him. "He's great you know. He plays with us all the time and Will is in love with him."

"Syd! That is my business!" Will shouted as he bolted from his chair and bumped the table spilling his water and striding over to her grabbing the phone.

Will was angry, but Sonny smiled to himself as the water dripped on his shorts, because Will didn't deny it.


	9. Will 5

When they found themselves staring at each other, they halted and Will put both hands around Sonny's neck. Now or never. He wondered how Sonny's lips would taste... Salty?

There was salt, yes. There was sweetness too. And most of all, there was intensity. Will felt that all the emotions he had gone through since the first time he caught sight of Sonny were crystallizing and knocking him out. He couldn't have stopped kissing Sonny even if he had needed to, his mouth didn't respond to him anymore, it was taking possession of Sonny and it felt so good... Then, he couldn't move at all as Sonny's arms were squeezing him tight and he wanted to stay like that and kiss Sonny to the night. Each time their lips changed positions, Sonny let out a small whimper and each time, Will felt his belly tighten and press against Sonny's. If he had to describe that kiss he would say that it was like an explosion of brightness, if he had to compare it, he would say that it made previous kisses laughable, insignificant.

He felt Sonny pull out of his lips and take a deep breath. He was on such a high, it took him a few seconds to register Sonny's voice. In an instinctive attempt to keep as much in touch with him as possible, his hand passed through Sonny's hair, establishing a soft immovable grip. It seemed Sonny was thanking him which couldn't be right since he was the one giving Will all he wanted. Then Will remembered he was the one who initiated the kiss.

"Hmmm, thank you? For doing what I have wanted to do since I first saw you on the beach . . . with your land yacht?" The fact that he had found the correct term for Sonny's boat surprised him so much it took him out of his trance.

"You have?" Sonny sounded happy but cautious. So Will went for the right word.

"Yes, I have and I was right. It was perfect."

"You thought it would be perfect?" anything Will was saying was making Sonny even happier. Which in turn made Will happier. Although, he immediately wondered if Sonny had liked the kiss itself as much as he did.

"Yes, and I was right, but for you?"

"Perfect, perfect's the word." Oh, the sound of Sonny's voice, now, childishly happy and so thick with affection, you could cut it with a knife and sell it to cure depression.

Will took Sonny's hand in his and suggested "Let's go have lunch."

He called the kids and they went to the house while Sonny came back home to change. He joined Will at the stove and helped him take care of the kids. Will then watched Sonny depart for town, with the mission of buying food and renting the film. Meanwhile, he read a story to Syd, who fell asleep in the middle of it and watched her innocent sleep for a few minutes, then he got busy and sent the twins to Johnny's bedroom with instructions to stay put

"I thought we were supposed to help you clean?" Allie asked, mischievous.

"Well, you're in luck, I'm giving you the afternoon off. Just relax."

"Wow, I'll thank Sonny tonight, he makes you really nice!"

Johnny snickered "Will will thank him, I saw them kiss on the beach!"

Will rose a stern eyebrow. Johnny snickered again but shut up.

After cleaning the house, Will saw Syd come back from her nap and played with her until he saw Sonny pushing the back door. He liked that Sonny felt he didn't need an invitation to come in anymore. He also liked that he came so early. He had bought seafood and taken control of the grill, turning the ingredients into deliciousness. Will mentally added one more thing to Sonny's skills list. He felt less strung than the previous night, peacefully enjoying Sonny's seated proximity when the kitchen phone rang.

Syd was very keen on answering which didn't surprise Will. When he called his mother's house phone, he always got her on the line first and even with Sami's cellphone, sometimes. He went back to his plate content and was finishing it when he heard "... he plays with us all the time and Will is in love with him."

"Syd! That is my business!" He jumped on his, feet, bumping the table on his way and grabbed the phone. Syd looked annoyed but she relented.

Will frowned and told Sami, "Things are OK, here mom, why don't I call you back later?"

He hung up and turned to give Sonny an apologetic look when he noticed something. In his haste to get the phone, he had not only knocked the table but now a glass had emptied itself on Sonny's lap. He froze and looked up at Sonny's hopeful eyes.

He couldn't deny it. He wasn't a 9-year-old like Johnny who thought love was stupid. His future happiness might be at stake here. The fact that Sonny had called him 'baby' after the kiss was promising but it was still way too early to say anything definite.

So, he just went to the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth and a sponge. He cleaned the table and made a commendable effort not to watch as Sonny dried his shorts. Dinner was almost finished anyway so he started clearing away the dishes. Allie and Johnny helped him but Syd was sulking. Will saw Sonny get up, a few drops of water still dripping from him, kneel down to her and cuddle her and joke until she laughed. He took her in his arms and jumped on the couch. Will got the twins to wash the dishes, then sat on the couch too. He tickled his sister and after a hearty laugh, she transferred from Sonny's arms to him. Sonny made use of his free arm and Will found himself surrounded by it. Sonny hadn't pretended to yawn but it was still made pretty slickly. He sent Sonny a mocking glare to show he wasn't a dupe, but resolved to not move from his spot for a few hours.

Johnny ran to the TV and took the DVD case "The Princess Bride. What's this?"

Sonny answered a little shyly "It's a film that I remember liking a lot when I was your age. Full of adventures and funny lines. I'm sure we'll all like it."

Johnny wasn't enthusiastic, though "It looks old."

"Are you saying I'm old?" Sonny asked, pretending to be offended.

Will chuckled "Just put it in the player, Johnny, if you don't like it, you can stop watching, but give it a try."

Johnny shrugged and sat in front on the couch, while Allie perched on the edge of the couch, leaving the two men some room. Will waved at her to come nearer but she smirked and swung her legs. She had gotten hold on the remote and was going through the sound menu, switching to german or russian. Syd got impatient and left Will's lap to stand in front of her big sister, hands on her hips.

"Allie, you put the film, now!" Allie surrendered and pressed play. The film started and to their relief, played in english.

Will had vaguely heard about the film but never watched it. He was giggling all through it. At first, he didn't warm up to the couple, it felt a little off. Then a mystery man appeared, trying to climb an almost vertical cliff and he and his siblings were caught in, eyes popping out. Sonny had left out something in his description. Underneath the humor, it was also very romantic. His hand blindingly went in search of Sonny's and grabbed it tightly. When the priest talked about 'ma''iage', he burst out laughing and turned to see Sonny looking at him with a soft smile. He gave him a quick peck and turned back to the movie.

The on-screen kiss was thoroughly described as out-of-this-world and Allie asked matter-of-factly. "So, Sonny, was your kiss with Will like that too?"

That made Sonny silent, his mouth gaping. He recovered after a minute with a discreet blush appearing on his tanned skin. Will's eyes widened and he waited for the answer with his heart beating fast, even though Sonny had already told him how perfect the kiss was.

"Yea, I guess... I mean... Of course, it was and... Yea..."

Will melted on the inside. On the outside, he looked at his watch and noticed, frowning "It is way past time for you guys go to bed. Go and brush your teeth, Syd."

Syd jumped on Sonny's laps and hugged him tightly "You'll come tuck me in?"

"Of course, sweetie! Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Syd grinned and added "I don't see why you have to leave tonight, you're always with us anyway. You should sleep here, in the big bed, with Will!"

Watching Sonny's face almost decompose under the combined stare of an innocent Syd, a clever Allie and a mocking Johnny would have been very entertaining for Will if he hadn't felt his gut tighten and his throat turn dry at the idea of sharing a bed with Sonny.

"Thanks for the invitation" Sonny answered softly. "I'll consider it. You want me to read you a story?"

"Yey!"

Will took the opportunity of Sonny taking care of his sister to regain his composure. When he was sure he could get up of the couch, he took away the cushion that he had put on his lap and went and give everyone a hug before sleep. Then he closed the bedroom doors, caught Sonny's hand firmly in his and led him back to the couch. This time, their seating arrangement was less modest and more cuddly. Sonny positioned his hand behind Will's head and pulled him in. Will felt like the princess in the film. He melted in the kiss, feeling his lips part to let Sonny's tongue in. Sonny tasted wonderful and Will could almost feel his brain shutting off and pure sensation take control. He closed his eyes and let himself be transported to faraway shores on a sea of delight. Sonny was softly whimpering again and that made him sound vulnerable and quite adorable. Suddenly, in superposition, Will was reminded of his kissing Brian. The guy was far from a beginner, true. Will had felt quite clumsy at the time, marveling that his inexperience in the matter didn't deter him. But with Sonny, there wasn't only a strong emotional connection that was absent with Brian, it also seemed Sonny and him both gave a lot in those kisses, revealing their intimate truth.

They stayed on the couch, not really finishing the kiss but pausing and starting again, until they were so out of breath, they had to keep their mouths apart for a while.

Will was panting and trying to locate his breathing when he heard Sonny say : "If you keep kissing me like that, I might have to take Syd up on her offer..."

Will closed his eyes tight, focus on all his past pain and longings to reply "I... I don't think it would be..."

Sonny interrupted him immediately making Will blink. "Sorry, Will, I was half-kidding, actually. I don't want us to have just sex. I want it to be meaningful. It's just that you're hard to resist..."

Will smiled at that, mesmerized by what he was reading in Sonny's eyes as much as what he was hearing. Will knew if this was Brian, he would be pushing hard for just sex and right now. "Thanks. So are you... Maybe we should talk a little to calm down?"

"Sure, what about?" Sonny said with a childish endearing tone.

"Tomorrow? I kind of think we'll spend another full day together again, won't we?" It was barely a question. He didn't know Sonny's intentions in the long-run but the last doubts he could have nurtured about Sonny's interest in him had been engulfed with the kisses.

"Yes. We will. Hum... I could give the kids another yacht ride, maybe?"

"Sure, they'd love that!"

"Good, and then maybe, we could go..." Sonny's face crunched as he was mulling over.

Will put a hand on Sonny's arm. "Actually, I think we don't need to plan big things. We could just enjoy the beach and... get to know each other better... talk a few things out...?"

_Like what does the future entail?_

"Good. I like that idea."

Will's eyelids were fighting with him. Living with a bunch of kids waking up hyper-early every morning could do that to you.

Sonny must have noticed as he got up and said "I think it's time for me to make my exit. I'll leave you to your dreams."

Will grinned "Good, I really like being with you, it's fantastic. But right now, I'm ready to go back to my affair with my bed. It is very comfortable."

"And big, apparently."

"Very."

"Really, isn't that Syd exaggerating?"

"You want me to show you?"

Sonny showed all his teeth in one go. It was quite impressive "I thought you'd never ask..."

Will walked to his bedroom and made a pompous gesture "Voilà!"

Sonny pressed his lips, impressed and said "She was right. That's a big bed." Will saw the sincere longing in Sonny's eyes and let his own eyes linger on the sheets, picturing Sonny joining him there. Their eyes slowly met and glued themselves to each other. The kiss that followed, the last one for the day carried a new taste: yearning.

Will leaned against the glass door, waving at Sonny retreating in the starry night. He sighed happily and after a quick bathroom trip, jumped under the sheets. That _was_ a big bed. Plenty of room for Sonny. Maybe later...

**Beep!**

_Brian? Come on! He isn't giving up!_

'**Well, I don't plan on dating someone that old-fashioned. You're missing out. We were great in bed. Good luck finding someone better!**'

Now Will wondered at his own stupidity. How could he ever have had feelings for such a shallow self-centered guy? It strengthened his resolve not to rush things with Sonny. He decided to hit the nail on the coffin of his past relationship and sent back:

'**I think I have. Have a good summer.**'

Then he went to sleep and dreamed of Sonny fighting giants with a sharp sword and saving him from falling unrealistic vertical precipice.


	10. Sonny 5

**Authors Note: This is Sonny's POV and the italics are internal thoughts belonging to Sonny. We have a song recommendation to go with this chapter: I'm Shakin' as performed by Jack White.**

"We met Sonny." Sonny's ears perked up. He definitely wanted to hear anything Syd said to Will's mom about him. "He's great you know. He plays with us all the time and Will is in love with him."

"Syd! That is my business!" Will shouted as he bolted from his chair and bumped the table spilling his water and striding over to her grabbing the phone. Will was angry, but Sonny smiled to himself as the water dripped on his shorts, because Will didn't deny it.

Once he had the phone, Will looked stern as he said, "Things are OK, here mom, why don't I call you back later?"

Will hung up and turned to Sonny with a sorry-worried look. Sonny looked back with all the hope and desire he felt trying to ease Will's worried features. Then Sonny just waited to see what Will would do or say.

Sonny watched silently as Will went to the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth and a sponge. Sonny dried his shorts as best he could. He had thought about running home to change, but decided they were OK. He didn't want to leave Will at this point. Dinner was basically over and so Will started clearing the dishes. Syd was looking sad from the scolding from Will when he had grabbed the phone right out of her hand. Sonny kneeled next to her and started telling jokes to cheer her up. It was working so he took her in his arms and jumped on the couch. After the dishes, Will joined them on the couch. Sonny was pleased to see that he was back to his happy self as he tickled his sister and after a hearty laugh, she transferred from Sonny's arms to him. Sonny was exhilarated from Syd's confession and Will's reaction. He wanted to be closer to Will. He was thinking there was really something between them and that he should move to Salem to be close to him. He would be close to his parents too, but that was just an afterthought. Sonny took full advantage of the moment as he placed his arm around Will's strong shoulders pulling him just a bit closer on the couch. Yes, this was right. Sonny needed to be close to Will. He would move to Salem as soon as this trip ended.

Johnny ran to the TV and took the DVD case "The Princess Bride. What's this?"

Sonny was starting to feel self-conscious about his choice. It was pretty romantic and he wasn't sure how Will would react. He also wasn't sure if the kids would like it as much as he did. He answered, "It's a film that I remember liking a lot when I was your age. Full of adventures and funny lines. I'm sure we'll all like it." . . . but he wasn't sure. He hoped they would all like it. He hoped Will would like it and stay snuggled next to him like this until the end.

As they settled in for the movie it was clear that Johnny was not excited and Allie was messing with the remote. Finally, the movie was playing and Sonny was relieved that Will had not moved from under his arm. Even here on the comfy couch the electricity Sonny always felt when they touched was still there. It was just humming quietly around them. It felt nice. It felt especially nice when Will laughed. Will had a laugh that vibrated throughout his whole body and it made Sonny happy each time, which was often. After the mystery man made his appearance with the cliff, Sonny could see that the movie had now won the kids over too.

As the romance progressed on the screen so it did on the couch. Sonny was blissfully surprised when Will went in search of and clasped Sonny's free hand in his own. During the wedding scene, Will burst out laughing and turned to look at Sonny, who had been watching Will and not the movie. Will stole a quick kiss. Sonny smiled and turned to the movie, but once Will was watching intently, Sonny went back to just watching Will. He was still watching him when the on-screen kiss was thoroughly described as out-of-this-world and he noticed a dreamy expression soften Will's features.

Allie asked matter-of-factly. "So, Sonny, was your kiss with Will like that too?"

Sonny was shocked at the perceptiveness and blatant honesty of Will's sisters, but she was right. It was just like that, but what could he say he wondered as his cheeks gave away his embarrassment and then he saw Will staring at him wide-eyed waiting for the answer. Sonny had half-expected Will to save him, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. It was time to speak, so over his deafening heartbeat, he did just that.

"Yea, I guess…" _Why did I add 'I guess' that sounds too unsure. I am just not prepared to be telling him through his sister. Try again, Sonny._

"I mean . . . Of course, it was and…" and then for good measure another "Yea..."

_Well at least that was a clear affirmative even though it was anything but articulate._

Looking at his watch, Will said "It is way past time for you guys go to bed. Go and brush your teeth, Syd."

Syd jumped on Sonny's lap and hugged him tightly "You'll come tuck me in?"

"Of course, sweetie! Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Syd grinned and added "I don't see why you have to leave tonight, you're always with us anyway. You should sleep here, in the big bed, with Will!"

_It's like she is speaking my thoughts, but I know it's too soon for Will. Oh god, it would be so good even just holding him while we sleep. I could wait for more. Stop it Sonny! Will is not going to invite you. Not yet. . . . but maybe . . . Oh no! They are all looking at me. What to say..._

"Thanks for the invitation" Sonny said quietly. He just couldn't say no, so he said, "I'll consider it. You want me to read you a story?"

"Yey!"

Will came to kiss Sydney goodnight just as Sonny finished. They both went to the hall and Will closed the last door and gripped Sonny's hand firmly pulling him onto the couch. This time, Will was the one to pull Sonny into his arms until they were tangled together on the couch. Sonny was right with him, though. As soon as they were settled on the couch, Sonny pulled Will in for another kiss like the one on the beach. When Will's lips parted welcoming Sonny's tongue, the kiss completely engulfed Sonny in a deep blue fire. Sonny could feel the flames igniting in each cell throughout his body one by one. It was exhilarating, but he was losing all control as his body fought to be closer and deeper in the sweet sensation of Will. Sonny's voice was the next thing to stop taking direction from his brain.

_Did I just whimper? Oh, god I did. More than once too._

With that last thought another desperate whimper traveled in the tiny bit of air that still remained between their lips, tongues and teeth. Sonny stopped fighting his body. They kissed and caressed until Sonny's breathing was more ragged than it was when reached the top of K2. They both paused, separated slightly, panted and burned inside.

After a minute of recovery, Sonny spoke with a trembling voice, "If you keep kissing me like that, I might have to take Syd up on her offer..." he trailed off and waited in fear that he had just brought the moment into sharp focus. He realized he had made a mistake, which is exactly what he didn't want to do with Will.

Will closed his eyes tight, confirming Sonny's fear with his eyes and then his words, "I... I don't think it would be..."

Sonny interrupted before Will said something that would take them back steps, "Sorry, Will, I was half-kidding, actually. I don't want us to have just sex. I want it to be meaningful. It's just that you're hard to resist..."

Sonny had never tried heroin, but he thought the compulsion an addict felt probably came close to the pull he was feeling with Will right at this moment. Maybe he looked like a crazed addict right now to Will. Probably, but he would wait.

"Thanks. So are you... Maybe we should talk a little to calm down?"

Sonny was glad they were at least in the same realm, though he was sure he was in outer-orbit compared to what Will was feeling. He replied quietly as he suppressed the fire traveling through him, "Sure, what about?"

"Tomorrow? I kind of think we'll spend another full day together again, won't we?"

"Yes. We will. Hum... I could give the kids another yacht ride, maybe?"

"Sure, they'd love that!"

"Good, and then maybe, we could go..." Sonny concentrated, trying to think of something new to do for both adults and kids. It was a pretty quiet beach town. He felt Will's hand on his arm and relaxed at the small comfort.

"Actually, I think we don't need to plan big things. We could just enjoy the beach and... get to know each other better... talk a few things out...?"

_No big plan? Good. Talk things out? What things? Do we have a problem? All day at the beach with no plans is good. Time and opportunity._

"Good. I like that idea." Sonny confirmed as he watched Will's eyelids droop. "I think it's time for me to make my exit. I'll leave you to your dreams."

_Dream of me please!_

Will grinned "Good, I really like being with you, it's fantastic. But right now, I'm ready to go back to my affair with my bed. It is very comfortable."

"And big, apparently."

"Very."

"Really, isn't that Syd exaggerating?"

"You want me to show you?"

_Yes! Yes! Now! Yes!_

Sonny said suavely, "I thought you'd never ask..."

Will walked to his bedroom and made a grand gesture "Voilà!"

Sonny felt a punch in the gut at seeing the large luxurious bed facing windows with a view of the shoreline. He instantly pictured Will in the bed and then himself. "She was right. That's a big bed."

The climate inside Sonny was stormy. He wondered what his eyes conveyed as they met Will's and fixated on them.

What followed was a kiss, a hungry kiss, full of yearning.

The yearning persisted as Sonny waved to Will at the door and walked under the stars, to his place. He wondered what he would dream about. Marcus and his wife? Marcus and Will?

OR

Himself in that big bed with Will. He really hoped and thought it would be the last. Marcus was attractive. Marcus was a good lover and Sonny missed it when it ended. Will... Will was so much more. His attraction to Will was like gravity... A rule of physics that couldn't be challenged. Will was an angel... Marcus was some kind of low-level demon...

Sonny rose early and went straight over rather than waiting for text from Will. They had breakfast together and then headed to the beach for rides in the land yacht.

Sonny gave rides to each of the children several times over and each one was thrilling, with happy screams to prove it. This time Will let Sonny take Syd, holding her on his lap as Will did the first time. With each ride, Will watched on the sidelines. He looked content, but Sonny had an idea.

He carried Syd over to Will placing her on the sand as he said, "It's your turn Will." Then turning to Allie. "Allie, do you think you could babysit Syd while I take Will for a ride or two? Now make sure she is safe and doesn't go in the water, and maybe I'll have a treat for you tomorrow." All the while Allie was nodding vigorously. Finally Sonny turned to Johnny, "And you, young man, can look after yourself right?" Johnny who was busy doing cartwheels and jumps in the sand nodded as well and once again Sonny had managed to rope Will into his own plan by driving consensus with the kids.

However, this time Will wasn't scared like he was for the Ferris Wheel. He looked nervous to Sonny, but it looked like a good nervous.

Sonny hoped it was a good nervous, like the one he was feeling in anticipation was that good nervous that had him shaking with excited anticipation. Sonny smiled with a telling twitch, as Will nodded. Sonny grabbed his hand and led him to the land yacht with one more look back to make sure the kids were good.

This time he carefully pointed out what to watch for to Will, who listened distractedly. Once Sonny was in position, he motioned to Will to join him. Will joined him with the bare skin of his leg and his arm pressed against Sonny. Sonny was immediately stung by the desire he was consumed by last night. His voice trembled as he asked, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you."

So Sonny took the next step and wrapped his arm snugly around Will's shoulders settling in on his waist with a gentle squeeze. Will leaned back into Sonny's body.

Sonny's breath was heavy when he then asked, "Are you ready?"

"Hmmhmm, ready," Will said with a purr.

Then they were riding down the beach and Sonny realized Will's touch was more thrilling than the speed but the two together had Sonny's heart rate dangerously high. He let the yacht go much faster than for the kids. Maybe for the thrill, maybe to impress Will a little... After they finished one lap, they looked over at the kids and after determining they were safe they went for three more.

Sonny couldn't take anymore. He was breathing sporadically. He was jittery and dizzy. He needed Will, physically, but he was aware Will was gun-shy. He needed to show Will how serious he was.

They carefully climbed out standing close.

"Will, wow, that was really exciting . . . or fun, you know?"

"Yes, Sonny that was exhilarating. Thanks!" Will kissed Sonny on the cheek making matters worse, or better, or both. "You ready for lunch?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

They worked together to make sandwiches, feed the kids and then Sonny put Syd down for her nap while Will cleaned up and sent the twins to their rooms for reading/quiet time. Sonny joined Will in the kitchen, ready.

"So Will, do you think we could talk for a little bit? Like you suggested last night?"

"Definitely. Perfect timing. Let's go outside and sit," Will grabbed two water bottles and led Sonny to the beach chairs. "So you wanted to talk . . . "

Sonny wanted to start so he could make sure he said everything he needed to. "So you know I've been traveling a lot, right?" Sonny watched the twinkle literally fall out of Will's eyes into the sand and he started fidgeting with the water bottle label.

"Yeah," Will said without emotion.

"And, I think I mentioned that I had made mistakes, recently... You see, my last relationship, didn't work out so well. Actually... I met the guy's, his name was Marcus by the way... I met his wife, that... that kind of ended things for us."

"OK"Will sounded cold now and he was looking far past the shoreline.

_Damn! This is hard and I think I'm blowing it. Come on!_

Sonny continued with his voice cracking on the first phrase, "Well, I think it is time for me to find a place to settle."

Will wouldn't even look at him, but Sonny could see his eyes and the redness creeping in as he said, "Where? When do you leave?"

"In two weeks."

"I'm not like Marcus you know." Sonny was straining to look at Will's eyes, but he had turned his head to the north shoreline and Sonny couldn't see anything but his ear and his elegant throat.

Sonny felt like Will was slipping away, so he knelt in the sand in front of his chair and took Will's hands in his. Will let him, but he wouldn't look at him.

Sonny took a steadying breath and continued.

"Will, I know you're nothing like Marcus. Which is why I am so interested in you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Sonny watched Will's neck muscles tense and he tried once more, speaking quickly to get it all out.

"Will, you are amazing! You're gorgeous, sweet, fun, smart . . . and sincere. I don't want our relationship to end with this trip. I want to be with you, which is why I have decided to move to Salem permanently." At last it worked and Sonny watched the tension release from his neck as he turned his eyes down to Sonny. Sonny watched the twinkle return to his waves-under-the-moonlight eyes and his mouth expanded to a bright white smile.

"Really? You're moving to Salem?"

"Yes, Will. I want to be with you."

"Sonny, that's great!"

Sonny need to be sure Will understood the rest. If they were going to continue, he needed an understanding.

"Will, I am so glad you're happy, but when I say I want to be with you, I mean I want us to be a couple. I mean I know you have been texting someone, and if there is something going on there . . ."

Will broke into hilarious laughter, which seemed wholly inappropriate to Sonny.

"Will!" Sonny exclaimed getting frustrated and raising from the ground.

"I'm sorry Sonny, here look at this."

Will held out his phone showing the recent texts:

**WILL: I'll call U when I'm back. Maybe we can C where we stand?**

**BRIAN: Don't worry about that. Just come back hot and tanned and ready for some action, if U know what I mean…**

**WILL: Is that all I am to you?**

**BRIAN: Man, that was a compliment. What do you want more?**

**WILL: I guess I want someone who likes who I am on the inside as well. Thanks for the compliments but I don't think we should see each other again.**

**BRIAN: Well, I don't plan on dating someone that old-fashioned. You're missing out. We were great in bed. Good luck finding someone better!**

**Will: I think I have. Have a good summer.**

Sonny read them once, and felt jealousy seeping in, but then he read them again. Then he read the last two again.

"Will, did you mean me? When you said someone better?" Sonny felt a spring of happiness bubbling inside.

"Of course, Sonny!"

Sonny grabbed Will's shoulders and kissed him hard and fast and then pulled back with a gasping breath.

"Will, I'm sorry, but I need to hear you say it. When I move to Salem, can we date? Exclusively, I mean?"

"Yes, Sonny, yes! And you know what else this means?" Will asked with a sexy lopsided grin matched up to Sonny's dazzling full smile.

"No, what?"

"Well, babe, I think it means you could try out my big bed tonight. That is if you want to." Will said, suddenly looking shy.

"Of course I want to! Haven't I been pretty obvious on that point?"

"Yes, that's true." Will gave Sonny another quick kiss, and like Sonny's kiss it was quick but forceful and starving. "Let's go check the kids."

####

Dinner was finished and Sonny and Will were again cuddled together on the couch. The kids were settled around them with a movie playing. He had rented a few other kids movies the day before so this was an easy plan and frankly, all Sonny could think about was the invitation to Will's bed, so he quickly agreed to the first movie Johnny suggested.

Sonny was struggling.

Struggling to sit calmly on the couch when he really wanted to drag Will to the bedroom this very moment and seduce him. One minute he was sweating, and the next he was shivering.

Everything Will did was driving him literally crazy with passion. When Will reached for his hand, just like the night before, Sonny nearly jumped off the couch. A few times he offered to get drinks in the kitchen or make popcorn, because just being near Will was driving him to arousal. Fortunately, the kids really seemed to like the movie. He was pretty sure he was able to hide his frenzied state from everyone but Will, who had smiled at him smugly each time he returned from his fabricated errand.

Finally, the movie ended and Sonny helped put the kids to bed and then he met Will standing in the hall facing him. He rubbed his palms on his shorts and took a long breath.

"Hey," Will said softly shifting his weight from side to side.

"Hey," Sonny said with a nervous twitch in his enthusiastic smile.

"You ready to try the bed, babe?"


	11. Will 6

Will woke up a blissfully happy man. A few yards away, in a nearby house, there was a man who was a great kisser and a very sweet person and who would want to kiss him a lot today for sure. This summer was turning better than it had begun. How would it end? Again the question of Sonny's whereabouts came up, making Will slightly less happy. But he was still longing to see Sonny again and when the snooze made the alarm go off a second time, he jumped out of the big, big bed and ran to the bathroom. Given how impatient Sonny had seemed the day before, he had better get pampered early, hence the alarm in the first place, to wake up before the kids.

Will had just exited the bathroom after a last checking look in the mirror and a little pep talk ("You look good... You know he likes you. Relax...") and he went from slightly nervous to ecstatic when he saw the door swung open in front of a confident Sonny who hadn't waited for a text but just came at the perfect time. Will walked to him and took advantage of the kids still being asleep to give him a long, tongue-y kiss. They prepared breakfast together, smiling and joking, then the house filled with the running of bare feet everywhere and the cries of vacation excitement. Through it all, Will kept poised and in control of it all, feeling Sonny's admiring gaze on him.

Sonny didn't tell the kids what he had planned so they all clapped and jumped when they saw the yacht again. Once again, Will stood on the side, enjoying their enjoyment, distracting his baby sister while the twins rode on. Then Sonny asked "Would you let me ride with her alone? I'll be very careful and she can sit on my lap." Will realized how he had learned to trust Sonny with his sibling's safety, as much as with his heart.

When Sonny came back with a beaming Syd, Will began looking at the sand for toys and towels so that they could all go swim, but Sonny said softly "It's your turn Will."

Then he turned to the kids "Allie, do you think you could babysit Syd while I take Will for a ride or two? Now make sure she is safe and doesn't go in the water, and maybe I'll have a treat for you tomorrow. And you, young man, can look after yourself right?"

Both twins agreed and Will did too, his throat a little constricted when he remembered all the sensations he had experienced during the last ride. Of course, since then, he had kissed Sonny and cuddled on the couch so it shouldn't be as straining, right? And the fact that Sonny looked especially gorgeous with his hair all disheveled was not going to make his heart beat faster, right? Sonny was babbling about safety tips and Will hadn't really listened. His hand was in Sonny's and it felt good. Then it wasn't because Sonny was sitting and using it to invite him in the seat. The thighs touched. The fireworks exploded again, as intense as always. What was Sonny feeling, he wondered?

Wasn't his voice trembling as he asked, "Are you comfortable?"...?

Will turned and looked at the dark warm eyes and replied "Yes, thank you." He relaxed a little, as he got used to the feelings but Sonny upped the ante by sliding his arm around Will's waist. Will's body turned on his own and he leaned into Sonny's embrace.

"Are you ready?" Will smiled at how heavy Sonny's breath sounded.

"Hmmhmm, ready," The land yacht took speed, and so did Will's pulse, although he wasn't afraid. The adrenaline pumping in his system came from the excitement, from Sonny's touch, for the exhilarating speed they were gaining... After one lap, Will's eyes instinctively checked the children but Johnny was running with Syd in circles and Allie was watching them carefully. Sonny turned the yacht and rode on. Will felt the initial excitement turn into pure want and he began trembling a little. If Sonny were to drag him to the bed just now, he wouldn't resist.

Sonny kept Will next to him as they stood up, bending at the same time to avoid being hit by the tack. "Will, wow, that was really exciting . . . or fun, you know?" Will smiled at the correction. Sonny's mind sounded like his own and that felt good. "Yes, Sonny that was exhilarating. Thanks!" He wanted to kiss him badly but if he followed the strength of his urges, this would become embarrassing. He settled for a kiss on the cheek, so he would have contact with Sonny's skin again.

"You ready for lunch?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

Will was starving too and not just for food...

After lunch, Will felt calmer and less strung. He remembered they needed to know each other better.

Sonny came back from Syd's room and Will felt giddy.

"So Will, do you think we could talk for a little bit? Like you suggested last night?"

"Definitely. Perfect timing. Let's go outside and sit,"

They went outside and lay on the beach chair. It felt more safe than the couch, having some distance. That way they could focus on communicating. "So you wanted to talk . . . "

Will was expecting Sonny to say something sweet to begin, so he was shocked when he heard him say "So you know I've been traveling a lot, right?"

Well, at least his questions would be answered now. But it still wasn't an experience Will liked much. He tensed up.

Gathering himself, he uttered "Yeah,"

"And, I think I mentioned that I had made mistakes, recently... You see, my last relationship, didn't work out so well." OK, lots of questions answered at the same time, it seemed. Who was this ex Will would be compared to?

Sonny went on "Actually... I met the guy's, his name was Marcus by the way... I met his wife, that... that kind of ended things for us." He still sounded hurt. Will got it, but felt jealous. If that Marcus guy hadn't been married, Sonny would still be with the man. He wouldn't have chosen him. Will looked away, feeling cold inside.

And then, Sonny said it "Well, I think it is time for me to find a place to settle."

Hearing it, even though Will knew it would come up, was still hard as hell. Will fought tears and simply asked "Where? When do you leave?"

"In two weeks."

Will thought about what Sonny had said. He had used the word 'mistake' again. Was he afraid Will would betray him too? It was insulting if that was the case."I'm not like Marcus you know."

His tone was harsher than he intended. That made Sonny react and Will felt his hands being held. He didn't turn and waited...

"Will, I know you're nothing like Marcus. Which is why I am so interested in you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

_Please, don't break up with me..._

"Will, you are amazing! You're gorgeous, sweet, fun, smart . . . and sincere. I don't want our relationship to end with this trip. I want to be with you, which is why I have decided to move to Salem permanently."

It took Will a second to process what he heard. His body defroze and he smiled widely, looking for Sonny's warm eyes and mirroring smile.

"Really? You're moving to Salem?" He had to make sure.

"Yes, Will. I want to be with you."

"Sonny, that's great!"

He was about to jump in his arms but Sonny looked serious again.

"Will, I am so glad you're happy, but when I say I want to be with you, I mean I want us to be a couple. I mean I know you have been texting someone, and if there is something going on there . . ."

The relief of learning Sonny would go to Salem, the joy of hearing the word 'couple', mixed with the comical idea that Brian could pose any threat to Sonny had Will let out a big laugh.

"Will!"

Sonny had stood up and Will regretted his reaction. How could he explain? Maybe he could let Brian explain... "I'm sorry Sonny, here look at this." he handed him his cell with the whole bubbled conversation on-screen.

He scrutinized Sonny's face as he read the texts and saw his countenance change from annoyed to touched.

"Will, did you mean me? When you said someone better?"

"Of course, Sonny!"

Sonny kissed him without a warning. This took Will's breath away and did something to him down there...

"Will, I'm sorry, but I need to hear you say it. When I move to Salem, can we date? Exclusively, I mean?"

Oh, yesss! This conversation had gone exactly where Will didn't dare hope it would. He was so entranced, he decided to be forward.

"Yes, Sonny, yes! And you know what else this means?"

"No, what?"

"Well, babe, I think it means you could try out my big bed tonight."

Wait, was he being too forward? "That is if you want to."

"Of course I want to! Haven't I been pretty obvious on that point?"

"Yes, that's true."

It was his turn to kiss Sonny. He didn't linger because night-time was still far and he needed to be collected. He smiled and said "Let's go check the kids."

Will made use of dinner time to prepare for later. What he was going to say. And do. And he pictured Sonny in his swimsuit, trying and imagine him without it. He also looked a lot at Sonny, noticing every shiver, every extra sweat, enjoying the whole process altogether.

There was a movie playing, which didn't seem to interest Sonny at all. He kept getting off the couch, even after Will took his hand and came up with lamer and lamer excuses. That was too cute for words.

Then the kids were in their room and it wasn't cute anymore. It was about to get real. Will's gut were tightly knit and wounded like a catapult. Sonny looked nervous too but he was the one who made the first step

"You ready to try the bed, babe?"

Will nodded. He wasn't able to produce words now. His peripheral vision had narrowed down and all he could see was Sonny's mouth moving. He gulped and walked to him. They kissed softly, mouths barely brushing against the others. Sonny's hands felt like silk and each time they touched Will's skin, it created little explosions.

Will was pushed backward into his bedroom as Sonny deftly closed and locked the door. He inhaled Sonny's slightly musky, sweaty smell, touched his well-defined muscles that were discreetly laying under Sonny's lean frame and let his hands follow their whim, which was to takes Sonny's clothes off... His own clothes kind of disappeared, surely from Sonny's even more intense magic powers, not stopping at the shirt this time and when they lay on the big bed, Sonny looked even more amazing that Will had imagined. His skin was satiny gold and he positively glowed in the moonlight that came through the large windows. His eyes were pouring with strong emotions that had Will almost choking. He let himself be blown away in the windstorm fogging his brain but straightening his senses. Sonny was gentle, as Will expected him to be, and respectful, but he was also taking possession of Will's body in a way that gave him shivers, over and over. That electricity they felt each time they touched was overwhelming now that their skin was connected completely, thoroughly. Will explored greedily, marveling at the idea that this hot, gorgeous man was going to be his boyfriend, and that he would get this many, many other times. This was his last thought, as Sonny's mouth engulfed his and after that, he could only feel and moan.

After their intense connection, Sonny fell back on the mattress, exhausted, and even more sweaty saying breathlessly, "That was wonderful, Will."Will caressed his man's (Yes, his...) shoulder and asked "You want to take a shower?" At first, he got no answer. Just dark eyes planted in his and a serene but serious expression on Sonny's face. Then Sonny said "I think I need to, yes... And I... You..." He hesitated and Will wondered why.

_Maybe he doesn't know if I liked it?_

So, he eagerly exclaimed "And so you know, babe, that was... God, that was so great and better than I could have hoped!" Sonny smiled shyly and chuckled.

"Same for me, Will... it was just incredible. You are so damn sexy. I just wanted to invite you in the shower with me but thanks for saying that. I guess I did need to hear it."

Will felt touched and also, already excited again at the idea of naked wet time with Sonny. He pressed his nose on Sonny's and whispered "That is a great idea. But we'll have to be very discreet. And lock the door." Sonny looked taken aback. He must have forgotten about the children. Will gave him a peck and led him to the bathroom door.

Sonny stopped him and pulled him in a hug "Will..."

"Yes?"

"I cannot wait for the summer to be over."

"Really, why?"

"Because then, we'll be in Salem, dating and I'm sure it will be awesome. I'll meet your roommates and your mom and you will meet my parents and my brothers. I am just excited for it to be our real lives not just a vacation, you know?"

"I know what you mean. Me too, Sonny. Thank you for moving to Salem." Will sealed it with one more kiss before they reached the bathroom.

"Moooooooooom!" Syd yelled, as doors banged, waking Will from a completely blank, heavy sleep. He didn't even remember dreaming but it was okay, as there were beautiful memories from the night anyway. He began cuddling against Sonny's warm chest, feeling that Sonny was gaining consciousness too, on a lot of levels, when what he heard first finally hit him. It was too late though and his door was sprung open.

Will heard two voices at the same time

"Mom, no, don't..." it was Allie.

"Hello, sleepyhead, surprise!" Sami explained, as she stepped through the unlocked bedroom door, before stopping, dead in her tracks.


	12. Sonny 6

"You ready to try the bed, babe?" Sonny asked as all that anticipation he was feeling throughout the night started to implode. He wouldn't be able to contain it anymore so he was glad to see Will nodding. Will then walked up to him meeting in a kiss that was as delicate and pristine as crystal. Sonny's hands were traveling all over Will's body. Sonny could no longer hold back as he touched and nudged Will back into the bedroom.

Sonny wanted this to be special, so he closed the door and pushed the lock in place. He turned back to face Will and he was nearly knocked out by the sight of his soon to be lover still fully clothed, but exposed to the soul through his eyes and the way his whole body was reaching to meet Sonny's. As their bodies did meet Sonny could feel Will breathing him in and that was so hot that it broke his last string of restraint, he just fell all the way into the moment. He pulled Will close and then pushed him away just enough to remove his clothes and he realized Will was doing the same. With their mutual goal achieved, Sonny pushed Will back onto the bed with a gentle force and climbed after him until they were laying together on the bed with the moonlight cascading across their bare skin through the large windows.

Sonny glanced out the window to catch a glimpse of the moonlight on the waves. He wanted to compare that beautiful blue that lulled him to sleep after his nightmares to the genuine article. He turned back drowning himself in Will's eyes and wasn't surprised to find it was a perfect match. As he looked into these beautiful eyes, Sonny became the moonlight, promising all his affection and protection. Will's eyes were drinking in the emotion from Sonny's.

Sonny was relishing every touch and every kiss. He was going slow for that reason and also, so that he could watch Will and every small reaction he had to Sonny's touch. Sonny wanted it to be great for Will especially as he remembered the words in one of the bubbles from Brian's texts. 'We were great in bed.'

They both continued their kisses and caresses covering every inch of the other with slow tenderness which quickly transformed to urgent need. Sonny felt like a freight train without brakes. Hurtling toward its destination unbridled force.

The crash was a perfect connection leaving them both trembling and sweaty tangled on the bed.

"That was wonderful, Will." Sonny whispered breathlessly as Will ran his fingertips over Sonny's chest and shoulders. Sonny was hypnotized at the touch.

"You want to take a shower?" At first, Sonny didn't hear him. He was so focused on his eyes and his touch... but the words eventually made their way to his brain and he did want a shower, but he didn't want to be away from Will for even that long, knowing he would only have him completely to himself in the night until the kids woke up, which would be early. Sonny loved the kids, but being alone with Will was magical, so he wanted to bring that to the shower with him.

"I think I need to, yes... And I... You..." He wanted to just ask Will to join him, but even after all they had shared, he was still nervous. He was afraid to risk the closeness by saying the wrong thing.

Will made it all better as he exclaimed out of the blue, "And so you know, babe, that was... God, that was so great and better than I could have hoped!" Sonny couldn't hold back his only slightly less timid smile.

"Same for me, Will... it was just incredible. You are so damn sexy," Sonny said making sure to leave no doubt. "I just wanted to invite you in the shower with me but thanks for saying that. I guess I did need to hear it."

Will pressed his nose to Sonny's and whispered, "That is a great idea. But we'll have to be very discreet. And lock the door."

_Discreet? We are finally alone with no one to hide from. Maybe the kids sleep walk or wake up at night, as long as they don't get in bed with us!_

Just then Will gave Sonny a peck and led him to the bathroom. The sweet and simple peck got Sonny thinking about being Will's boyfriend. Seeing him everyday. Stealing a little kiss here and there and holding hands as they walk around the town. Sonny couldn't even wait for the shower. He pulled Will into a hug right before the door saying, "Will..."

"Yes?"

"I cannot wait for the summer to be over."

"Really, why?" Will looked genuinely surprised and Sonny realized he hadn't shared the path in his thoughts that led him to that conclusion.

So he added, "Because then, we'll be in Salem, dating and I'm sure it will be awesome. I'll meet your roommates and your mom and you will meet my parents and my brothers. I am just excited for it to be our real lives not just a vacation, you know?" Sonny could see that his anticipation as contagious and Will was now infected.

"I know what you mean. Me too, Sonny. Thank you for moving to Salem." Will granted Sonny one more sweet kiss before they showered.

An hour had passed since the shower. Will was sleeping on Sonny's shoulder with his soft breathing warming the skin over Sonny's heart. His heart was swollen and beating rapidly next to Will's slow and even heartbeat. Sonny had been watching Will sleep for the past hour. Sonny couldn't sleep. It was like he won the lottery and he was still examining his ticket numbers and the advertised payout. He was still convincing himself that this was real. He was actually getting what he always wanted. He was too happy to sleep and he couldn't take his eyes of Will's lovely sleeping features. At some point in the next hour or the hour after that, he knew sleep would come.

"Moooooooooom!"

"Mom, no, don't..."

Sonny heard from somewhere in his dream and he slowly started to wake. As he opened his eyes, he heard another voice as an unknown woman entered the bedroom.

"Hello, sleepyhead, surprise!"

Sonny rubbed his eyes to try to make sense of the situation. He was momentarily distracted by the heat he felt from the body next to him pulling him in tighter.

_Ahhh . . . Will . . . . I remember we are together now . . . really together . . ._

Sonny looked back up at the unknown woman in the bedroom, Will's bedroom. She had now frozen in place and was silently staring at Sonny and Will. Will was holding Sonny closer, not jumping out of the bed.

_That's good. It can't be his wife then. Not like Marcus. I believe him of course._

Sonny did believe everything Will told him but still it was strange for a woman to just barge into Will's bedroom unannounced and Sonny was not unaffected by his past. Sonny felt safe in Will's strong arms.

"Mom! I'm glad you came to see us, but you really should knock before you come into someone's bedroom this early in in the morning." Will said with masked tension.

Sonny could feel Will's heart racing and the strain in the muscles that embraced him, but Will was putting up a confident front nonetheless.

"I am your mother Will... But I am sorry... I should have knocked..." the woman, Will's mom stuttered showing a crumbling in her own confidence.

"Mom, this is Sonny. Remember Syd told you about him? He's my boyfriend now."

Sonny wanted to support Will, but he wasn't sure how to address her.

_Mrs. Horton? I don't think that is right . . . I know, just leave out the name._

"Maybe a surprise, but it's so nice to meet you. Maybe we could have a minute to get dressed and then Will can give us a proper introduction?" Sonny said in a controlled smooth voice that didn't match his inner turmoil. It was enough to break the moment and move past it.

"Of course! Nice to meet you to. I'll wait in the kitchen," as she scurried out of the bedroom closing the door firmly behind her.

Only now did Will let Sonny go flipping around to face him. "Oh my god, Sonny! I am so, so, sorry. I knew she might come at some point, but i had no idea she would come today. I never would put you in that position on purpose." All of Will's false bravado had fallen now. He looked like trapped prey, so afraid.

"Baby," Sonny said placing his palm on Will's back to pull him closer, "It's OK. You were great actually. I thought you would have jumped out of the bed, but you stayed with me, holding me. That meant a lot to me, Will. Anyway, you know I wanted to meet your mom, so its just a bit earlier than expected."

Sonny watched as each worried line relaxed on his face with each new word Sonny spoke. By the end Will looked dreamy not worried and he bent in giving Sonny a soulful kiss that made him shiver.

"Hmm, that was nice, but we better get dressed and get out there!" Sonny said leaving the bed to collect his clothes.

"You're right." Will said following him.

In under five minutes that were dressed and standing at the door with Will's hand on the door knob.

"You ready, Sonny? Normally, I give a little coaching session before introducing someone to my mom, but no time today. Are you ready?"

He sounded unsure, like he was asking Sonny to move mountains. Was his mom that hard?

"Yes, if we got through a first meeting with no clothing, I think I can handle whatever she has for me." Sonny said bravely.

"OK, let's go." Will sighed, opening the door and leading the way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Sami was waiting very impatiently while she helped the kids with cereal for breakfast. Her fidgeting stopped immediately and her attention was rapt on the happy but nervous couple entering the room. She looked curiously at Sonny and Will for that matter.

Sonny looked curiously and Will's mom. She was beautiful and very young or she looked young. Here eyes were the same color as Will's and that immediately connected with Sonny. All the sudden, he liked her despite their awkward beginning.

No one was speaking. The kids were silent. Will's mom was just watching them like a hawk and Will was quiet beside him.

_I guess my cue. . ._

"Mrs. . . . um I'm sorry I'm not sure of your proper name. Well, I am Sonny Kiriakis." Sonny strode up and reach his hand out to Will's mom.

"Oh, Ms. Brady, but you can call me Sami. Kiriakis . . . Do you have relatives in Salem, Illinois?" Sami asked with a pensive gaze.

"Yes, actually. My parents live there. Adrienne and Justin."

"Oh, yes. I know them." Sami said courteously, but her eyes darkened a little.

"Well, I better go and give you some family time, but let me just say your kids are great! You must be a great mom!" Sonny said still feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Thanks," Sami looked genuinely shocked.

"Sonny, don't go. Stay for breakfast." Will said turning to Sonny with pleading eyes.

"No, Will," Sonny said taken Will's hand for comfort. "You should spend time with your mom and the kids. I will be at my house. You know, its just 150 feet away. When you've had some time to visit, you can stop by, if you want. OK, Will?" Sonny said determined to end his disruption.

"OK," Will said squeezing Sonny's hand and looking disappointed.

Just then the reinforcements came to Will's assistance in the form of Syd hugging Sonny at the knees.

"Don't go Sonny! Have breakfast with us and let's go for more rides on your boat!" Syd squealed.

Sonny lifted her on his hip. "Not today sweetie, but maybe tomorrow, OK?"

"OK," Syd said looking back at her mom and then giving Sonny a zealous hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, Will, I better get back to my place."

"Are you sure you won't stay for breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you soon," Sonny leaned over to give Will an innocuous peck on the lips.

"Bye, Sonny." Will whispered and the kids echoed the same.

Sonny turned resolutely and quietly marched out the front door.

Two minutes later Sonny reached his small empty beach house.

With machine-like movements, he made breakfast, cleaned up, showered, dressed and found himself sitting on the couch looking out the large bay window facing the beach.

_I can't believe I just met Will's mom. I really can't believe that I met Will's mom while naked in bed with him. Not exactly the way I imagined it. She seems nice. So very young though. Maybe she just looks young. Maybe Will will look young when he is older. He has great genes and now I can see where he got them or some of them anyway. I hope he heard my invitation to come over. It feels like hours already. I miss him. It was right to leave though. They need time to talk._

Sonny was bored. Sonny was lonely. Finally he thought of something to do. He went to the kitchen and got the the two friendship bracelets he was working on. He brought all the materials to the coffee table and settled himself back in his former position on the couch.

He looked at the first bracelet in bright primary colors. He could see all the moments when he had been distract by Will in the mis-placed strings. Then he looked at the second one he had started. Not as bright, it was only two colors. A perfect blue (moonlight over the white tipped waves blue) and brown. Sonny had chosen the colors to match their eyes when they were looking deeply at each other. Braiding them together helped him feel their connection in a tangible way in the nights when he came back here alone after spending the day with Will.

He set to work as he was nearing the home stretch on finishing the bracelet. He really wanted to give it to Will. It would be something tangible for Will to wear and have with him all the time while he waited for Sonny to pack up his old place and make the arrangements to move to Salem.

If he was being honest, Sonny was afraid that Will might start to forget him in the three to four weeks it would take him to migrate back to Salem. Sonny knew it was a little irrational, but he couldn't deny the insecurity he felt and he couldn't deny the fact that his bad experience with Marcus had made him more sensitive and less trusting.

He looked back down at the bracelet. It looked good. He couldn't wait to give it to him, but he was still a little worried that it looked a bit "teenage girl" to have made it for him. If he knew Will, and he did, Will wouldn't see it that way. He would appreciate the effort. That's why Sonny loved Will. Even if Will didn't know it yet.

Sonny's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

_It's Will!_

Sonny's heart rate skyrocketed as he jumped from the couch. He couldn't wait to see Will again and hear how things went with his mom. Sonny was worried he may have caused trouble for them.

Reaching the door, Sonny looked through the stained-glass window in the door and saw his darling Will.

_What?_

Will's eyes looked red.

Sonny quickly opened the door and pulled Will into his arms.


	13. Will 7

"Hello, sleepyhead, surprise!" Sami explained before stopping, dead in her tracks.

Will's eyes shot open. Was his mother really in his bedroom? And here he was, lying next to Sonny, who was waking up too. Instinctively, he squeezed his lover's body, just to make sure, he was really there and also to feel stronger against his mom. This was the situation of a teenager's nightmare. The fact that he wasn't one anymore (God, he was twenty-three, now!) didn't change the nauseous feeling and the slight irrational guiltiness.

He didn't want to frighten Sonny by shouting, so he tensed as much as he could to speak politely to Sami.

"Mom! I'm glad you came to see us, but you really should knock before you come into someone's bedroom this early in the morning."

His mother began answering Sami-style with a hint of arrogance and authority "I am your mother Will..." Then her voice cracked a bit and she added more softly, stuttering even "But I am sorry... I should have knocked..."

Will took the opportunity of this change of tone to introduce the naked man beside him (Very naked, what he could feel against his thigh was wonderful. Although with Sami's arrival, it was changing fast).

"Mom, this is Sonny. Remember Syd told you about him? He's my boyfriend now."

Sami didn't say anything but Sonny told her, "Maybe a surprise, but it's so nice to meet you. Maybe we could have a minute to get dressed and then Will can give us a proper introduction?"

Will marveled at Sonny's confident and quiet tone. Has this stuff happened to him before? Then, he remembered what he had told him about his ex-boyfriend. Arguably, meeting your man's mother was nothing comparable to meeting his wife, but to Will, right now, it was still taxing as hell.

Sami capitulated, because, Will guessed, of Sonny's quiet authority "Of course! Nice to meet you to. I'll wait in the kitchen,"

Once she had closed the door, Will let go of Sonny, discreetly let out the breath he was holding and began his litany of apologies "Oh my god, Sonny! I am so, so, sorry. I knew she might come at some point, but I had no idea she would come today. I never would put you in that position on purpose." Now she was out of the room, Sami didn't feel as frightening, he knew her well, after all, but he was scared to death of losing Sonny over this.

Sonny quelled his fear, placing his palm on Will's back to pull him closer, "Baby it's OK. You were great actually. I thought you would have jumped out of the bed, but you stayed with me, holding me. That meant a lot to me, Will."

Will was ecstatic from hearing he was doing things right. He'd never been any guy's official boyfriend before and at times, he felt inadequate.

Sonny went on, being awesome "Anyway, you know I wanted to meet your mom, so it's just a bit earlier than expected."

Will gave Sonny a grateful kiss, for his kind words and his fantastic loving and for being who he was. He felt him shiver against his chest. They quickly got up and got ready. Will felt the fear come back as he was about to open the door. Sami wasn't conventional and certainly never polite. He should have warned Sonny, explained about her…

"You ready, Sonny? Normally, I give a little coaching session before introducing someone to my mom, but no time today. Are you ready?"

"Yes, if we got through a first meeting with no clothing, I think I can handle whatever she has for me." Sonny answered. Will wasn't sure but he opened the door anyway.

Sami was pouring cereals in John's bowl and brushing Sydney's tangled hair with her hand. She might be weird but she was a devoted mom.

Will didn't want to start the discussion. Especially in front of the kids. This was apparently Sami's only reason not to ask the questions that were written in bold letters all over her eyes. Sonny broke the ice.

"Mrs. . . . um I'm sorry I'm not sure of your proper name. Well, I am Sonny Kiriakis." Sonny strode up and reached his hand out to Will's mom.

"Oh, Ms. Brady, but you can call me Sami. Kiriakis . . . Do you have relatives in Salem, Illinois?"

Will's eyes widened. He knew where she was going with this. She wasn't going to like the answer. Well, for half anyway, she hated Adrienne, but respected and appreciated Justin.

"Yes, actually. My parents live there. Adrienne and Justin."

"Oh, yes. I know them." Will was about to defend Sonny against Sami's assumption but he was cut short.

"Well, I better go and give you some family time, but let me just say your kids are great! You must be a great mom!"

"Thanks," This was _so_ the right thing to say. Sonny was _good_. Will felt stupidly proud. But at the same time, he really didn't want him to leave. He was going to lose half his strength without Sonny near him.

He tried pleading "Sonny, don't go. Stay for breakfast."

"No, Will, you should spend time with your mom and the kids. I will be at my house. You know, it's just 150 feet away. When you've had some time to visit, you can stop by, if you want. OK, Will?"

This was a new side of Sonny, all that authority. Will liked it but still felt disappointed.

"OK," he answered, pressing Sonny's hand, then letting go.

But then, someone else came to their rescue. Syd had jumped from the table and wrapped her little arms around Sonny's legs.

"Don't go Sonny! Have breakfast with us and let's go for more rides on your boat!"

"Not today sweetie, but maybe tomorrow, OK?"

"OK," She kissed Sonny and went back to her breakfast.

Sonny turned to Will and said, his voice tender and sweet "Well, Will, I better get back to my place."

"Are you sure you won't stay for breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you soon," He gave a peck to Will's trembling lips.

Will managed and say "Bye, Sonny." as he saw Sonny exit through the front door.

He silently helped his mom with the breakfast and cleaning.

"Mom, can we go to the beach? I want to build a sandcastle with you!" Johnny was such a baby when Sami was around.

Sami turned to Will and replied "You know what, why don't you kids go to the beach, but not in the sea, and I'll talk with you brother a little. After that, we can play and go buy ice-cream."

"Yey!" Three little voices yelled, while three pairs of little feet ran outside. Will followed, stopping at the terrace.

Sami didn't lose time "I am disappointed in you, William. How could you bring a one-night stand to this house, with your siblings around!"

"Mom! Sonny is not a one-night stand! He's my boyfriend."

"Really? When did you two meet?"

Will hesitated but told the truth "The day we arrived here..." He saw the look on Sami's face and spoke again, more forcefully, "But he's a great, great guy! Have you seen how your children like him? He's been wonderful with them..."

Sami looked unsure but she was still frowning "I don't know, Will, he is Adrienne's son... You know how she can be... Will he judge us because I was a young mother?"

Will did a slow facepalm. _Of course._

"Mom, Sonny isn't like that. Haven't you seen how considerate he is? Can't you let me be happy? This isn't about you."

Sami threw him a dark look "And how will you keep dating Sonny after the summer?"

Will felt a happy shiver as he answered "Actually, he's moving to Salem. To be with me."

And as Sami's face was still closed and doubtful, Will finally yelled, scorching his voice "I love him, mom! I trust him! Please, don't try and drive him away!"

On the beach, three heads turned to the noise but he didn't care. He was sobbing. Sami put a soft finger on his cheek and said "I'm sorry, Will. You're right, I have to give him a chance. He's behaved very well until now and I have to admit, he's really handsome. Plus, he thinks I'm a good mom!"

Will smiled in his tears. He was happy now that he had her compliance, but somehow the tears kept flowing. He had admitted to himself, and his mom, that he was in love. It was quite overwhelming and he was glad she was yielding just now. He hadn't brought up her tumultuous past. He hadn't felt it would help things at all. Strangely she looked sad now.

"It's strange, you know to hear you say you're in love. You're so young..."

"I'm not that young, mom!"

"Well, I am." She took her eldest's hand in hers and they walked to the beach. The kids welcomed Sami and went back to the house with her to get their swimsuits. Will walked with them, his eyes continuously drawn to the direction of Sonny's house. Sami noticed.

"Go, Will, I want to spend some fussy time with my darlings, make the most of them loving only me. You have Sonny now, for that, don't you?"

Will nodded and kissed her cheek, then he jogged to Sonny's door quickly brushing away his happy tears.

Sonny opened, looking worried and hugged him tightly. Will felt his heart bursting. He had been as surprised as his mom when he had heard himself confess to loving Sonny, but it was true. And the way Sonny was instantly comforting him because of his red eyes, made him fall in love even harder.

"It's OK, Sonny..." He whispered and he felt Sonny relax against him "I had an emotional talk with my mom, but now she's understood, I think."

Sonny took his hand and led him to the couch. The house was much smaller than the one Will and his siblings lived in. It had to be a one-bedroom and Will discreetly looked around for it, wondering where Sonny slept. The place was clean and tidy. And, oh, so silent... No running and screaming, it made for a wonderful change. Will loved looking after his brother and sisters but he began feeling the need for a break.

Sonny was looking at him, his brown eyes a little serious. Will wondered if Sonny wanted to talk about that morning. Maybe he was more upset than Will thought…

"Will, your mom, she's not leaving today, is she?"

"No... But I'm sure she'll be nicer, Sonny, once she gets to know you." He was panicking now. If Sonny didn't want to be around while Sami was there, Will would have to be very convincing. He was preparing pleading arguments in his head when Sonny added "So, I was thinking... Not that I don't love the kids, but... How about we go out tonight... Just the two of us?"

Will lightened up "Yeah, sure... But I'm afraid we can't spend the night at the house now... Sorry..."

Sonny smirked "Well, I happen to have a big bed too. Not as enormous or comfortable, but I still got a few sweet dreams in it..." He paused for a second then said "... mostly about you and I wouldn't mind make them a reality."

Will kissed him as softly as he could. Sonny looked like it was Christmas early and Will got excited about the date "So, what shall we do, that isn't kid-related?"

Sonny's eyes sparkled "You mean, apart from the obvious?"

Will's face burned "I meant outside... We could eat in a nice restaurant maybe?"

"Sure, that would be great. And we could go dancing after?"

Will put his head in Sonny's shoulder and said "Maybe we could spend the afternoon with my family. Get my mother to know you better? Also, I should probably change the sheets for her!"

"Yeah, you are probably right. Um . . . you think she likes me? OK, Will, I..." Sonny didn't finish his sentence. Will jumped from the couch, tugging Sonny's hand. "Yes! now come on!"

Sonny let Will pull him off the couch, but then he stopped pulling Will close enough for a whisper, "Will, please let her know you're staying over. I really want to be with you all night without her coming to find you, OK?" Sonny's desperation was only loosely masked.

"All night, huh? Yes, I will make sure she knows." Will said, getting completely lost in the idea of another night with Sonny for a second.

Will was already wearing his swimsuit, it was the first thing he had grabbed in the morning but Sonny went to the bathroom to change. Will fought his desire to open the door to take a peek at Sonny's naked body again. Now was not the time. But Sonny in his swimsuit was second best to that and when they stepped out, hand in hand, Will felt really proud to be standing next to this gorgeous guy.

They ran on the sand, racing each other and Sonny won by a few inches, stopping with his arms high in victory, until Will, carried away by his momentum, bumped into him. They laughed and kissed quickly, then walked into the sea to where the children were playing with Sami, with a big transparent ball.

Sonny offered to cook lunch, or grill it, or sauté it, even and the twins asked to be allowed to help, so they all walked back to the house. Will took the opportunity of being next to his mom to tell her about their plans.

"So, we were thinking... If you don't mind, I'd like to go out with Sonny tonight."

"Sure. As long as you don't wake anyone up when you come home!"

"Talking about that, mom, you know, I've slept in the big bed..." He paused, closing his eyes as the morning scene played again in his embarrassed mind.

"Yes, I remember..." Sami's voice was light enough. She affectionately rubbed Will's arm "And again, I am sorry."

"I know... What I wanted to say was, if you want to sleep in it tonight... Sonny has invited me to his place and..." He was stuttering now "I mean, obviously, I'll change the sheets and tidy up this afternoon..."

_How awkward can this get?_

Sami nodded, with a knowing look. She took Syd with her to wash her hands and Will laid the table.

Three adults looking after three children was pretty smooth and in no time, lunch was over and Syd began yawning.

"I think it's time for your nap, darling."

"No mom! It's too early! I want to play first!" Syd's voice sounded tired too.

Sami frowned "You'll have a better afternoon once you're rested, Sydney. I'll come tuck you in."

Syd shook her head and crossed her arms "No, I want Sonny to tuck me in!"

"Darling, I'm sure he has other things to do"

Sonny cut her off "It's OK, Ms Brady, Syd is such a sweet little lady, I'll be delighted to do it. Do you want me to read a story maybe, the one I read last time?"

Syd and Sonny went to the bedroom while Will was setting a boardroom game on the table. He saw Sami walk to his sister's bedroom door and stand there. After about ten minutes, she came back and sat next to Allie, kissing her forehead "Can I play with you, I love that game?"

"Yes, mommy! We can start from the beginning. Or are we waiting for Sonny?"

Sami's eyes sparkled at that "Given how sweet Sonny can be, I'm sure he'll be happy to join us."

At that moment, Sonny exited the bedroom, tiptoeing gracefully and reached the back of Will's chair. He whispered "Is it OK for tonight?"

Will nodded "You want to play with us? Johnny cheats all the time but nevertheless, it can be fun!"

Johnny exclaimed "I don't cheat, you're all just very bad at it!"

"Why don't we play teams, then?" He sat next to Johnny "I'll partner with the best, myself."

Allie looked from her mother to Will, indecisive so Will proposed "Play with mom, Allie. I like the challenge of being on my own." He smiled at Sonny to show his appreciation in handling the matter and they played a few round.

Once the game was back in its box, the twins went to Johnny's bedroom to read. Will watched them go and turned to Sonny who had begun a discussion with Sami

"Yeaaah, I do think about having children one day. Obviously, it would be more difficult but... Why not?"

Sami was beaming now "So, are you still a student?"

"No, I've graduated in business. I'm looking for an opportunity to work in the food industry. Maybe in a Pub, or a restaurant."

"Oh, my grand-mother owns a Pub. I'm sure she'll be able and help you."

Will saw Sonny frown at the mention of his great-grandmother. He decided to change the subject "Sonny owns a land yacht mom, have you ever seen one?"

"No, what is it? The kids can't stop asking for it. Does it go on the water?" The discussion became more technical. Will caught Sonny's hand in his, under the table.

Then Sonny left again, saying he would pick up Will at 6. Will did good on his promise and put new sheets on the bed, then gathered a few things in a night bag. He wondered if he needed night-clothes. It was summer and they had slept wonderfully well the night before. He just took an extra pair of boxers, then took a shower before trying and select something that did not look too informal. He found a white shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Those would do.


	14. Sonny 7

**A/N: Sonny's POV. Italics are Sonny's internal thoughts.**

Sonny was holding Will like a selfish child holding a teddy bear. He wanted to protect those beautiful blue eyes from the invading redness, but somehow he couldn't. He could only comfort his teddy bear after the fact. This all-consuming desire to protect someone was totally new for Sonny. It would compete with his adventurous spirit in the years to come. Sonny didn't understand all this. He only understood that he needed to keep holding Will as tightly as he could. It was an itch that persisted after he scratched it, so he just kept holding him.

"It's OK, Sonny..."

Will's voice was soothing and Sonny relaxed a little.

"I had an emotional talk with my mom, but now she's understood, I think."

Relief washed through Sonny's veins as he led Will to the couch by the hand. His mind was working quickly as it transitioned from worry to hope. If Will's mom was good with things, and staying, maybe they could be alone. "Will, your mom, she's not leaving today, is she?"

"No... But I'm sure she'll be nicer, Sonny, once she gets to know you."

"So, I was thinking... Not that I don't love the kids, but... How about we go out tonight... Just the two of us?" Sonny had thought he would have to wait over month until he settled in Salem for a real-date-night-out with Will, so now he was excited.

Will's eyes sparkled as he answered, "Yeah, sure... But I'm afraid we can't spend the night at the house now... Sorry..."

Sonny immediately pictured his own big bed. Of course, it wasn't as big as the one they shared last night, but it was plenty big enough for the two of them to have another hot night. Sonny tempered his expression and proposed, "Well, I happen to have a big bed too. Not as enormous or comfortable, but I still got a few sweet dreams in it..." He pictured the Will from his good dream, "... mostly about you and I wouldn't mind make them a reality."

_'Wouldn't mind?' More like 'I am desperate to make that dream a reality'._

Sonny's proposal was rewarded with one of Will's perfect soft kisses, and a follow up question, "So, what shall we do, that isn't kid-related?"

A particularly sexy vision of Will from last night entered Sonny's mind prompting him to respond, "You mean, apart from the obvious?"

Sonny felt repentant when he saw Will blush and stammer, "I meant outside... We could eat in a nice restaurant maybe?"

"Sure, that would be great. And we could go dancing after?" Sonny quickly agreed to bring Will back to comfort.

"Maybe we could spend the afternoon with my family. Get my mother to know you better? Also, I should probably change the sheets for her!"

Sonny was reminded of the brash woman that blasted into their sanctuary this morning and he was a little worried. He was concerned about what she could mean for them. Sonny knew he couldn't bear to sleep alone tonight, not after last night. Of course, he would need to sleep alone later before he moved to Salem, but he was hoping to store up some good memories before then. "Yeah, you are probably right. Um... you think she likes me? OK, Will, I..."

Will didn't seem worried as he bolted up from the couch pulling Sonny with him. "Yes! now come on!"

Sonny was becoming desperate, so he pulled Will close whispering raggedly, "Will, please let her know you're staying over. I really want to be with you all night without her coming to find you, OK?"

"All night, huh? Yes, I will make sure she knows." Will said with sexy eyes and a goofy grin.

After playing on the beach with Sami and the kids, they all went back to the house for lunch and Sonny was ecstatic to see Will taking his mother aside for a quiet chat. As he watched his lover settle their plans for the night, he couldn't help but smile in the warm sunshine.

Sonny cooked lunch, and had to stop his daydreaming, before he burned everything. Will set the table. After a smooth lunch, Sonny noticed Syd was yawning.

Sami must have noticed to because she said, "I think it's time for your nap, darling."

"No mom! It's too early! I want to play first!" but Syd's voice betrayed her. She sounded tired.

Sami frowned "You'll have a better afternoon once you're rested, Sydney. I'll come tuck you in."

Syd shook her head and crossed her arms "No, I want Sonny to tuck me in!"

"Darling, I'm sure he has other things to do."

What? What other things could I have to do, Ms. Brady. Well... nothing until tonight.

"It's OK, Ms. Brady, Syd is such a sweet little lady, I'll be delighted to do it. Do you want me to read a story maybe, the one I read last time?"

Sonny was feeling more than just a little bit proud of himself as he successfully put Syd to sleep in ten minutes flat. He hoped he would win some points with Will's mom, but honestly, he loved spending time with Syd. She was a doll and she made Sonny wish he had a sister. Sonny snuck up on Will behind his chair. "Is it OK for tonight?"

He watched Will nod with a buried excitement which caused a sudden rush in Sonny's veins.

Will then continued verbally, "You want to play with us? Johnny cheats all the time but nevertheless, it can be fun!"

Johnny exclaimed "I don't cheat, you're all just very bad at it!"

"Why don't we play teams, then?" Sonny sat next to Johnny. "I'll partner with the best, myself."

Allie looked from her mother to Will, indecisive so Will proposed "Play with mom, Allie. I like the challenge of being on my own." He smiled at Sonny to show his appreciation in handling the matter and they played a few rounds. Once the game was back in its box, the twins went to Johnny's bedroom to read.

Sami was looking curiously at Sonny as she observed, "You seem to like children, Sonny. Do you want to have some later?"

"Yeaaah, I do think about having children one day. Obviously, it would be more difficult but... Why not?" Sonny hoped he wasn't being too open too soon.

Sami was beaming now "So, are you still a student?"

"No, I've graduated in business. I'm looking for an opportunity to work in the food industry. Maybe in a Pub, or a restaurant."

"Oh, my grandmother owns a Pub. I'm sure she'll be able and help you."

_Grandmother owning a Pub. Maybe Will's mom really is as young as she looks. I wonder how young she was when she had Will. Maybe that is why he fit the role of father so well. I wonder if it was hard for him. I still have so much to learn about him even though we feel so close._

"Sonny owns a land yacht mom, have you ever seen one?"

"No, what is it? The kids can't stop asking for it. Does it go on the water?" The discussion became more technical. Will caught Sonny's hand in his, under the table. Sonny felt whole and happy.

Sonny decided it was time to leave as he wanted to make plans for tonight's date and he did want to give Will and his mom any more time they might need. He really wanted to do this right. That meant family, not just Will.

"Thank you for another great afternoon! I should go. Will, I will pick you up at six for our date, OK?" Sonny said as he stood and gave Will a kiss on the cheek and left.

Sonny entered his small empty house feeling warm and full. He checked the microwave clock, 3:20. He fired up his iPad to find the best restaurant, flower shop and club in the small town. Check, check, check! Then he changed the sheets, tidied the house and found a few candles for the bedroom. He wasted 40 minutes picking his outfit before his shower. He had decided on purple button down with black jeans. He reached the flower shop at 5:20 and Will's beach house at 5:57.

When the rush was over and he was standing at the front door, he realized he was nervous, which was kind of crazy since they had spent every day of the trip together in casual ease.

As usual, Johnny greeted him at the door. He turned, "WILLLLL!"

Will quickly came to the hallway with his mother and the girls trailing him. Sonny was struck by the impact of Will's appearance. Somehow he made a white shirt and dark jeans look completely extraordinary. Sonny's eyes engaged with Will's silently as he came closer to the door. If Sonny had tried to conjure up the perfect man in a daydream before meeting Will, his dream guy would still have paled in comparison to the this real thing.

It was Will's mom who first spoke, "Sonny, what beautiful flowers. Are those for Will?"

Sonny, snapped out of his trance to answer, "Well, actually they are for all of you, Will included."

"Thank you," she said as she kissed Sonny on the cheek and took the flowers out of his hands. "I will go put these in a vase."

"Hey" Will said softly.

"Hey, you look really good," Sonny responded giving Will a small kiss. "Hey kids! Are you going to watch a movie without us?"

"Yes!" Allie answered quickly for the group as her mother returned from the kitchen.

"Well, you should go, Will! Have fun guys. We will see you tomorrow... some time." Will's mom said giving him a wink.

_I think I may see some benefits of having a young mom. Yes, she did bust in on us, but I cannot ever imagine Adrienne Kiriakis making an innuendo like that followed by a wink._

Finally, they were alone in the car and pulling up to park at the restaurant. Sonny tried to open the door for Will but Will was already standing by the car waiting for him. Instead he laced his hand with Will's and led him to the entrance. The restaurant was a seafood restaurant with tables on the patio that overlooked the beach.

"Do you have a reservation?" said the very young-looking hostess.

"Yes," Sonny answered quickly, "Kiriakis, should be a table for two on the patio."

"Yes, that's right, let me take you to your table," and she led them to table right at the edge of the patio, a bit secluded and with an unobstructed view.

"Wow, Sonny, look at that, we'll be able to watch the sunset!"

"That is the plan," Sonny said beaming with pride that he was able to please his lover.

"Oh, you asked for it...?" Will seemed struck, then grinned "I love that you did."

They ordered tuna for an appetizer, and then they both ordered fish for dinner with white wine. The sunset started around 6:50 and Sonny tried to watch it but he really couldn't keep his eyes of Will, who was opening up about his job and his roommates. Sonny had shared some more stories about his travel.

"Sonny, look at how pink the sunset is. Its beautiful. Thank you for this."

Sonny did look at the sunset, but then he looked at Will's blue eyes as they seemed to be traveling out to join the sun at the edge of the water.

After a few minutes of perfect serenity, they were interrupted by the server bringing their entrees. Sonny really wanted to get to know Will on a deeper level. He wanted to understand him and make sure they would have a bond that would carry on during their upcoming separation, so it was time to go for it.

"So, Will, I hope you don't mind a personal question," Sonny ventured tentatively.

"From you? I prefer the personal questions, babe." Will said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

_Hmmm... may not be the same kind of personal._

"I like your mother. She seems to really care about you and your brother's and sisters. She is also beautiful and young. I was just wondering, was she very young when you were born?" Sonny's nerves were creeping in now. The last thing he wanted to do was spoil their perfect night!

Will looked pensive before he answered, "Yes, she was very young. 16 actually and you're right. She does love us, but there was a time when I didn't believe that." Will looked far away at the end.

"I'm sorry, Will. Were things hard on you, when you were young? I mean... you did act almost like a father to the kids when we first met." Sonny added cautiously.

"Yes, things were hard and yes in some ways I grew up faster, but those experiences made me stronger and I don't want to dwell on the past, especially not tonight." Will finished digging into his food.

Sonny thought it best to drop it for now, but he was glad for what Will did share with him. The fish was delicious, so fresh and they savored it.

"Oh god, Sonny! That was delicious! And being here with you and the sunset... just, wow! You know, when I agreed to take the kids for vacation, I had no idea that I would meet someone like you and have a night like this." Will went from bold to shy as he smiled across the table.

"Me too, Will. I just came to clear my head and try to forget Marcus. I never dreamed I would meet someone like you, but as soon as I did, nothing else mattered." Sonny wanted to say 'I love you', but it was way too soon, so he sent the message with his eyes instead.

Next the server came offering dessert.

"I think I'm too full," Will said, "especially if you expect me to go dancing."

"Me too, babe." Sonny turned to face the server, "I'll take the check."

The check arrived and Sonny paid with only a small protest from Will. Now they were pulling up to park at the dance club. There wasn't a line yet so they got right in. Sonny had looked for the best gay dance club in the area but it turned out he had to settle for the only gay dance club in the area. He thought about not going to a gay club, but he wanted to be able to dance closely with Will and kiss him if the mood struck, without worrying about possible reactions. He was aware that they were in the south and not a metro area like Chicago, New York or LA. So, here they were.

"Hi, we should have a reserved table, under Kiriakis," Sonny explained as they entered.

The hostess led them to the table.

"Sonny, when exactly did you have time to plan all this?" Will asked innocently.

"After I left your house, and before I picked you up." Sonny answered nonchalantly.

"That was only a couple of hours," Will said pointedly.

"Well, that's how I spent them. I wanted tonight to be perfect for us," Sonny said tugging on Will's hand so he could steal a kiss.

They reached the table which was a half circle booth facing the dance floor with a bottle of champagne chilling in a stand beside it. The hostess removed the 'reserved' sign as they sat down.

"Sonny, did you order champagne for us?" Will asked surprised but smiling.

"Yes, it's the only way they would reserve a table. I hope you like it." Sonny answered self-consciously. Sonny hoped Will saw his preparations as a good thing. Sonny would have, which is why he did it. With Marcus, Sonny was lucky to get a call 2 hours beforehand and then they would just wing it.

_I should have noticed. I should have realized I wasn't important to him. Well... I hope Will sees how important he is to me. I am so glad things ended with Marcus so I could meet Will. Marcus is pathetic compared to…_

Sonny left his thoughts as Will handed him a glass of champagne, and Sonny again noticed the perfect elegance and beauty that he carried with his sincerity.

They sat close to each other in the booth, cuddling almost as they sipped their champagne.

"Will, have you had many other boyfriends before, Brian?" Sonny asked intimately.

Will furrowed his brow and put down his glass.

"Do you really want to talk about this now, babe?" Will answered seriously.

"I just want to know everything about you, it's OK, whatever your answer is." Sonny said patting Will's knee.

"OK, but only for a minute, then we are dancing. I am not sure that I have actually had a boyfriend. There were a few times I thought I did, but realized they weren't feeling serious about it. Brian was the same way. That was why I was so worried when you talked to me. I never imagined you would move just to be with me."

"I know what you mean, Will, but don't doubt me. I am very serious about us." Sonny leaned in for a deep tender kiss to emphasize his point. "Now, let's dance."

Sonny suspected Will dancing would be sexy, and he was not wrong. The dance floor was nearly empty when they began dancing and quite full by the end of the song. Sonny knew Will loved music and that came through in his dancing. Sonny was completely engrossed as he watched Will undulate a foot away from him. Sonny was enthralled by the combination of raw animalism and grace. So much so that he failed to notice, the many pairs of eyes that were also fixed on his lover. At the end of the song, Will grabbed Sonny's hand pulling him back toward the table.

As they sat back down Sonny noticed the eyes that followed Will and he felt a tightness climbing up his core. He looked over to Will who seemed oblivious.

"So, did you enjoy dancing?" Sonny asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, with you." Will said as he poured more champagne into Sonny's glass.

"Uhh... I need to use the restroom. I'll be back."

_Pull it together Sonny! Will did absolutely nothing wrong. He's a sexy dancer. I can't expect people not to notice at a gay club. Everything is fine. Just got to the bathroom, compose yourself and rejoin Will._

Sonny did just that, but when he reached the table, Will wasn't alone. A very handsome man with sandy-colored hair and blue eyes was sitting next to him laughing. Sonny continued watching as he approached. His heart was burning, boiling the blood as it passed through his veins.

"Will, who is this?" Sonny asked with forced politeness.

"Sonny! This is Jake. Jake, this is Sonny." Will looked uncomfortable as Jake reached out to shake Sonny's hand but didn't make room for him in the booth. Will stood suddenly and grabbed Sonny's hand, a bit too hard maybe.

"So, Sonny. You don't mind if I dance with Will for one song, right?" Jake said suavely.

Sonny was trying to fight the instinct to land Jake with a right hook, so he wasn't up to speaking. Will spoke for him.

"Jake, like I said before. I am only dancing with Sonny tonight, but it was nice to meet you." Will turned to Sonny, "Come on, last dance. Its a slow song," Will pleaded.

Sonny knew a fight would definitely spoil the date, so he let Will drag him to the dance floor, turning his face and mind away from Jake.

_Relax, relax. This is supposed to be romantic, my first slow dance with Will, but I bet Jake is still watching him. He is probably checking him out right now!_

Sonny couldn't resist, he looked back and sure enough there was Jake watching Will intently. Sonny tensed, and Will turned back to face him.

"Sonny, I know you're upset, but I have no interest in Jake. I am here to dance with you, so let's forget him and dance, please baby?"

"You're right Will. I'm sorry. Let's dance," Sonny said pulling Will in tight by the waist. He may have pulled him in too close, but Sonny couldn't help but feel a little possessive.

Then Will wove his fingers into the hair at the back of Sonny's neck and it sent a thrilling shiver down his body causing him to forget all about Jake and think only of Will. He looked into Will's moonlight eyes and Will looked back smiling.

Sonny kissed him gently. "I'm sorry for getting jealous, Will, but I don't think you realize how much attention you are drawing." Sonny confessed.

"Oh, it's just one guy who's on the chase. He'll let it go and try with someone else. It's not the whole club, it doesn't happen a lot. And believe me, you have no reason to be jealous, because I only want to be with you."

"Really? Would you mind if we left after this dance? I was thinking we could take a walk along the beach in the moonlight before... before... we go to bed." Sonny asked hopefully.

"Sounds great, but we haven't finished the champagne." Will said with a saucy smile.

"Let's give it to Jake," Sonny said finding his sense of humor at last.

It was a full moon shining a silvery light on Sonny and Will as they walked along the beach hand in hand. Sonny had never been this happy before. He always thought of himself as happy, but not this kind of happy. This was helium balloon happy. He looked once more at the white tipped waves under the moonlight creating the perfect blue, the one he was gazing in at the club…

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go to bed now," Sonny watched Will's smile stretch with his words and they hurried up the beach to the house.

The clean-looking bed was awaiting them and Will walked to it with a confidence that contrasted with the previous night and made Sonny smile.

That night, Sonny wasn't as playful. The gravity of his feelings for Will were understood by him now. He made love to Will with a concentrated tenderness as he memorized every curve of his body and every motion they shared. Then Will made love to him with a soft passion, amidst the candlelight. The words had not been spoken, but they were in the air as they held each other and fell into a peaceful shared sleep.


	15. Will 8

"Wow, Will, you look nice like that!" Will's little sister actually seemed impressed.

Will relaxed. "Thanks Allie. I'm going on a date with Sonny now."

"Without us?"

"Yes, sorry... You guys can watch a movie with mom, maybe?"

Allie smiled "Yep, will you go to the movies?"

Will shrugged "I don't know exactly. Sonny is planning it. We'll go to the restaurant first."

"Well, you'd better have fun, anyway!"

Will laughed heartily. Allie was smart, but she was still adorable at times.

Sami entered the bedroom, all smiles "Ready to win your dream man's heart?"

"As ready as I can be, mom. Wish me luck!" She hugged him tight.

They heard Johnny shouting at the top of his lungs. Romance and delicacy weren't on the menu, yet. Being on their own would be the first step to it, so Will hurried up to the door. The sight of a dressed up Sonny made his heart leap. They immediately began a silent dialogue, eyes drowning into eyes, which was finally interrupted by Sami.

"Sonny, what beautiful flowers. Are those for Will?"

Sonny, being perfect, replied "Well, actually they are for all of you, Will included."

"Thank you, I will go put these in a vase."

"Hey" Will said, wondering when he would get a kiss.

"Hey, you look really good," Sonny answered Will's secret request with an in-front-of-the-kids-and-mom-appropriate kiss. Will shivered, remembering last night's passionate ones.

He was taken out of his reverie by his mom joining on the let's-embarrass-Will-in-front-of-his-boyfriend wagon saying "Well, you should go, Will! Have fun guys. We will see you tomorrow... some time." with a wink.

Will took Sonny's hand and took him out to the car. He looked discreetly at Sonny's profile, as he drove, marveling at his handsome features. He was so hyped about the date, that as soon as Sonny parked the car, he exited immediately, then scolded himself for not waiting for Sonny to open the car door. Sonny didn't seem to mind and they entered the restaurant. They were led to a perfectly situated table. This date was starting in auspicious circumstances.

"Wow, Sonny, look at that, we'll be able to watch the sunset!"

"That is the plan," Sonny looked proud of himself. It dawned on Will that it wasn't due to random luck but to Sonny's endeavor.

"Oh, you asked for it...? I love that you did."

Sonny pulled up the chair for Will, who felt more and more special. Sonny told him about his travel, making anecdotes come to life with a few words. Dinner was delicious, quite a change from the food he had eaten during the stay, or from what he usually scraped up at home. He started telling Sonny about it, about his roommates, too and his job, while letting the sunset fill him with quiet wonder.

"Sonny, look at how pink the sunset is. It's beautiful. Thank you for this."

He stopped talking and just stared at the horizon, enjoying this moment of communion with Sonny.

A few minutes later, Sonny asked "So, Will, I hope you don't mind a personal question,"

He sounded prudent, so maybe he was referring to intimate stuff. Will was all for it and answered "From you? I prefer the personal questions, babe."

It turned out he was mistaken as Sonny asked even more prudently "I like your mother. She seems to really care about you and your brother and sisters. She is also beautiful and young. I was just wondering, was she very young when you were born?"

This raised memories. Good and bad, all mixed up. Will didn't often reflect on his past. He tried to answer truthfully "Yes, she was very young. 16 actually and you're right. She does love us, but there was a time when I didn't believe that."

"I'm sorry, Will. Were things hard on you, when you were young? I mean... you did act almost like a father to the kids when we first met."

This was interesting. It put Sonny's mistake in another light.

Will felt a little overwhelmed by his feelings so he answered "Yes, things were hard and yes in some ways I grew up faster, but those experiences made me stronger and I don't want to dwell on the past, especially not tonight."

They ended the meal in silence. Will regained his composure and decided to be bold.

"Oh god, Sonny! That was delicious! And being here with you and the sunset... just, wow! You know, when I agreed to take the kids for vacation, I had no idea that I would meet someone like you and have a night like this."

"Me too, Will. I just came to clear my head and try to forget Marcus. I never dreamed I would meet someone like you, but as soon as I did, nothing else mattered."

_Marcus? Oh right Sonny's ex. He should introduce him to Brian..._

Sonny was staring at him, eyes soft and intense at the same time. Will bathed in it.

Of course, Sonny paid for the meal. Will was beginning to suspect he liked being the gentlemanly one in this relationship, so he let himself be cared for. After all, if things went right, he would be able to give back later.

They went to a gay club, afterward. Will had no idea there was one.

The hostess asked for a reservation and when Sonny gave his name, Will couldn't help but exclaim:

"Sonny, when exactly did you have time to plan all this?"

"After I left your house, and before I picked you up."

"That was only a couple of hours," Will was amazed at Sonny's dedication.

And a kiss on the hand, this was covering romanticism inside and out "Well" Sonny said "That's how I spent them. I wanted tonight to be perfect for us."

And there was champagne... Will was enjoying himself thoroughly. He was grateful at Sonny for taking this so seriously. He liked it less when Sonny went on asking disturbing questions.

"Will, have you had many other boyfriends before, Brian?"

He put down his champagne flute "Do you really want to talk about this now, babe?"

"I just want to know everything about you, it's OK, whatever your answer is." Well, he had earned it with this beautiful night, but Will was firm.

"OK, but only for a minute, then we are dancing. I am not sure that I have actually had a boyfriend. There were a few times I thought I did, but realized they weren't feeling serious about it. Brian was the same way. That was why I was so worried when you talked to me. I never imagined you would move just to be with me."

"I know what you mean, Will, but don't doubt me. I am very serious about us." He gave a delicious kiss to Will who felt appeased by it "Now, let's dance."

The dance floor was almost empty, ready to welcome them. Will had waited for that moment. He liked the songs that were playing. They were very mainstream, not the kind he listened to, but they were fantastic to dance on. He let the rhythm fill his body and began moving. Sonny was watching him intensely, adding another layer to one of Will's pleasures.

Once they were back to the table, Will took the champagne bottle again.

"So, did you enjoy dancing?" Sonny was asking.

"Yes, with you."

He was about to hand him his glass when Sonny said "Uhh... I need to use the restroom. I'll be back." with a slightly stressed tone that puzzled him.

He was sitting wondering what had happened when a man he didn't know sat in front of him

"Oh, I'm sorry but this is my boyfriend's chair"

"Well I don't see him anywhere, right? We can chat a little until he comes... I'm Jake and you are?"

"I'm Will..."

"Nice meeting you Will, I just saw you on the dance floor, you have nice moves. Maybe you would like to dance with me?" Jake said with a wink.

Will was silenced by this. He was dealing with the fact that the guy acted a lot like Brian and a few other guys who had flirted with him. Over-confident and audacious. Next to Sonny,'s sweet attentiveness, this was a startling contrast.

The man misinterpreted his silence "I think the next song will be a slow one" and held his hand to him.

Will talked as nicely and politely as he could "Sorry, I have to decline. I'm here on a date, so I'll only dance with my boyfriend, Sonny."

Just on cue, Sonny arrived back at the table. He looked even more tensed.

"Will, who is this?"

"Sonny! This is Jake. Jake, this is Sonny."

The man was still not getting the hint and stayed seated. Will stood up and pressed Sonny's hand to reassure him. It didn't seem to work.

"So, Sonny. You don't mind if I dance with Will for one song, right?"

The look on Sonny's face was like thunder. Will was getting more and more nervous. He hoped Sonny wasn't going to hit the guy. Or get angry at him for not being able to send him away.

"Jake, like I said before. I am only dancing with Sonny tonight, but it was nice to meet you. Come on, last dance. It's a slow song," This last bit was to Sonny, who was still silent and wearing a stony expression.

Sonny relented and Will and he walked back to the dance floor. This time, Sonny wasn't focused on Will, he was looking in Jake's direction. The date was falling to pieces and Will hated that. They only had that night until Sonny would come to Salem.

"Sonny, I know you're upset, but I have no interest in Jake. I am here to dance with you, so let's forget him and dance, please baby?"

"You're right Will. I'm sorry. Let's dance," Sonny took Will in his arm, his arm pressing Will's waist. Will liked being so close to Sonny and his hands went up to his boyfriend's hair. He felt a shift and Sonny was back to the spirit of dating.

He smiled and kissed Will saying "I'm sorry for getting jealous, Will, but I don't think you realize how much attention you are drawing."

Will appreciated the compliment in the statement but didn't let it go to his head. He looked for ways to pull Sonny out of his jealousy once and for all.

"Oh, it's just one guy who's on the chase. He'll let it go and try with someone else. It's not the whole club, it doesn't happen a lot. And believe me, you have no reason to be jealous, because I only want to be with you."

"Really? Would you mind if we left after this dance? I was thinking we could take a walk along the beach in the moonlight before... before... we go to bed."

Now, that's better... A moonlit walk, it's romantic and we'll be on our own.

Well, he could tease Sonny a little, couldn't he...

"Sounds great, but we haven't finished the champagne."

"Let's give it to Jake,"

Will laughed, relieved. They left the club by the back door, drove back to Sonny's house and took out their shoes to feel the sand better. They strolled lazily to the sea, hands in hands. The fresh air, the soft moonlight, Sonny looking fantastic next to him... Will was getting impatient now. He wanted to relive the magic from the last night, find back the passion.

Luckily, Sonny stopped being gentlemanly and uttered "Will?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go to bed now," Will grinned widely and they ran to Sonny's house.

Not wanting to waste any more minutes, Will went straight to the bedroom, leading a complacent Sonny. He was ready for fireworks but Sonny took his time and put a lot of feelings in their love-making. Will was over-joyed, melting in his boyfriend's strong arms, meeting him in this fusion of souls and skins.

_I should tell him 'I love you' but it really is too soon... How can I show him then?_

He tried at his best, focused on the pleasure he was giving Sonny, riding his own feelings like a surfer on a giant wave, whispering sweet words. They fell asleep cuddling, contented, happy.

The next day Sonny spent finishing winning Sami over completely and playing with the kids.

When Sami left, Will saw her look at Sonny with a look of such admiration, he couldn't help teasing her "Should I be worried, mom? Are you going to try and steal Sonny from me?"

Sami shoved him playfully and answered on the same tone "I might, he's really handsome and so good with kids... But I don't think I could succeed, he seems to see only you, darling." She became more serious and added "And I'm happy for you. You deserve someone great, Will, he's a keeper!"

Will kissed her on the cheek and she jumped in her car, waving everyone good-bye.

That night, they let the children stay up a little later and made use of the fire pit in the backyard. Sonny showed the kids how to wrap potatoes in aluminum and put them in the embers to cook them. Will positioned himself between Sonny's legs, before being hit in the stomach when Syd jumped on his lap. Johnny was stirring the red spots that remained from the fire and Allie was gazing dreamily. In the back of Will's mind, the picture engraved itself as a taste of things to come, way, way later, with... maybe... their own children?

The next few days were both lazy and full. They took out a map to find which wildlife refuge they could visit.

Sonny tapped the map and remarked "Look this is my town."

"Jacksonville." Johnny read "Do you live here?"

"No, it' my name."

"Your name is Sonny." Syd said accusingly.

"Naha, it's Jackson Kiriakis."

Will chuckled. He had just remembered he knew that already. Adrienne and Justin's youngest son. He doubted he could ever call him Jackson, though.

"This one has bears in it, they say..." Allie was frowning on some of the flyers.

"Oh, I want to go!"

"No, Johnny, it will be too frightening for Syd. Besides, it's too far away."

Sonny went to Will's rescue "What about this one? You can canoe in the rivers. That could be fun..."

So they went and apart from a dripping wet Johnny who had rocked his canoe too much and fell in the green waters, among the turtles and 'long cold fishes', it was a great outing. Allie took plenty of photos with her kid camera, including some of Will and Sonny kissing or walking hand in hand.

Sonny looked at them in the evening and asked "Can you send me this one when you're back home, I'd love to have it on my laptop." Will took a peek. He thought he knew which one Sonny was talking about, but he was mistaken. It was a pic of Will alone, laughing, with Syd in his arms. He felt moved and kissed Sonny on the cheek but Sonny moved fast and found Will's lips for a better smooch.

They stayed awake most of the last night, making plenty of memories but also cuddling and talking about the future. For the moment, it didn't run further than the next year. Sonny told him his dream of owning a coffee-shop one day. Will explained how the next few weeks, he would have to work a lot.

"Do you know when you'll be ready to come to Salem?"

"Not exactly, no. I have to give up my apartment and deal with some stuff. I'll call you every day."

"You'd better."

Sonny finally fell asleep and Will watched him, fighting the urge to be creepy and take a picture with his phone. So he took one with his eyes until they closed out of exhaustion.

They overslept and so did the kids so it was a busy, stressed morning. The luggage was already done, thankfully and Sonny promised to bring back anything they might have forgotten. Once the children were all buckled in the car, Sonny wrapped Will's waist with his arm and pulled him flushed to his chest.

"I'll miss you Will... So much!"

"Then, come to Salem fast. I l..." Will began then chickened out "...look forward to that."

"OK. This was magical, you know. Thank you for everything."

"Thank you! Not everyone sees spending time with three kids as dating."

"Bye" and Sonny kissed him, for a long moment, only stopping when the kids got too loud.

Will started the engine, fighting tears. Syd wasn't, crying openly "The holidays aren't over, Syd. And you'll see your friends again!"

"But... Will Sonny be there?"

"He'll come as soon as he can, pumpkin. I don't know when exactly."

"I'll miss him!"

Will looked in the rear-view mirror at the distraught little face and whispered "You and me both..."

When they got to Sami and EJ's house, Will was invited to stay but he declined and went home. He was mercifully alone, all his roommates were away, so he crashed on his bed and slept right through the night, after sending a text to Sonny that says 'I'm home. Good night. I'll dream of you.'

The next morning, he felt rested, so he decided to unpack and clean. He opened his suitcase and saw a note with a bracelet on it. It didn't look like the one Sonny had made during his lesson with Allie. This one was blue and brown and the color instantly reminded him of Sonny's dark eyes. What was the blue for? His own eyes, maybe...

The note said 'Hope you like it. You don't have to wear it but I wanted to give it to you.'


	16. Sonny 8

**A/N: Sonny's POV. Italics represent Sonny's internal thoughts. Text messages are in bold preceded by the name of the sender.**

That night, Sonny wasn't as playful. The gravity of his feelings for Will were understood by him now. He made love to Will with a concentrated tenderness as he memorized every curve of his body and every motion they shared. Then Will made love to him with a soft passion, amidst the candlelight. The words had not been spoken, but they were in the air as they held each other and fell into a peaceful shared sleep.

Sonny dreamt of the reality he had just experienced with Will and further in his dream he shared the depth of his feelings. Wow! Then morning came and he woke to a beautifully, angelic Will cradled in his arms. They shared an energetic shower and then joined the family.

Sonny was very attentive to the kids that morning as he had actually missed them during his night out with Will. Of course, he wouldn't trade the alone time for the family time, but he was happy to see them.

Sonny was watching with intent as Will and Sami said their goodbyes. He noticed Sami looking at him and then speaking with Will. She was smiling, so Sonny hoped that was a sign of approval. Sonny watched as they playfully nudged each other and he wondered what that kind of camaraderie might feel like with a mother. His mother loved him he knew, but there was a formality to their relationship which contrasted here. Will didn't know it yet, but Sonny was completely head over heals for Will and Sami's approval or at least acceptance was paramount for him. He watched as his darling placed a sweet kiss on Sami's cheek before she left.

That night, they wanted to extend their time, so they let the kids stay up later as they enjoyed a campfire. Will wedged his torso between Sonny's leg's. Sydney used him as a step ladder to climb onto Sonny's lap. They felt like a family, and he thought again that he might like to have a family with Will someday, way down the road. This comfortable homey feeling stayed with them until the end of the trip.

They went to a wildlife reserve with rivers for Johnny to canoe in. Sonny held Will's hand the entire time. Even when Johnny rocked the canoe and fell in the water for the third time. Sonny thought about jumping into save him, but he honestly couldn't tear his hand away from Will's. He was making memories. Memories he would need desperately to get through the next month, and it was a good learning experience for Johnny. He got close with the fishes and the turtles.

Sonny took the ample opportunities to steal a kiss from Will. He could feel the fear of their looming separation gripping his heart and his reaction was to become a bit clingy. He was glad that Will didn't seem to mind, he seemed right there with him.

All the kissing and hand-holding gave Allie the photographer plenty of subject matter to capture their tender, new relationship in digital form. Sonny was a willing subject as he planned to ask for at least one of these images to take with him. When they arrived home in the evening he looked through them all and settled his decision.

"Can you send me this one when you're back home, I'd love to have it on my laptop." Sonny handed Allie a note paper with his email address on it. Allie accepted the note with acknowledgment as Will peeked at the photo and then leaned to kiss Sonny on the cheek.

_Oh no, Will. I want every kiss from you on the lips for our last night! _

Sonny successfully maneuvered to get a quick, but full mouth kiss from his lover. The fear that gripped his heart was now spreading into every cell of his body. This prevented sleep as he stayed awake most of the night and again Will was on board. They made love, they talked, they snuggled lazily in the sheets and this time Will was asking the questions.

"So can I tell people my boyfriend is moving to Salem when I get home?" Will asked with a shy smile.

"Yes, of course! I hope you do. Especially Brian! Can you tell him first?" Sonny asked, and Will giggled into another kiss and settled back to his head nestled in Sonny's neck.

"So, you told me about Marcus, but have you had a lot of other boyfriends?" Will asked softly without making eye contact.

"I have had a few. One in high school and then 3 or 4 since. I was traveling a lot so they didn't last and you are the first one I have wanted to move to be with," Sonny confessed.

He wanted to tell Will he had fallen in love, but it felt strange to do that and then say goodbye, so he hoped Will understood from this. Sonny was rewarded with another hot kiss.

"What will you do when you get to Salem. Look for a job?" Will wondered.

"Actually, I would like to open a coffee house, but I will need to find some financial backers and a location." Sonny said as he ran his fingers through Will's soft hair in a random pattern.

"Oh, that's great! I will have to work a lot of hours. I will try to wrap things up before you arrive. We really need a nice independent coffee house. I promise to be one of your best regulars."

"You better!" Sonny said as he flipped Will onto his back and attacked him with a sizzling kiss.

"Do you know when you'll be ready to come to Salem?"

Will looked worried to Sonny, but he had to be careful to be realistic, while still promising to keep in close touch. "Not exactly, no. I have to give up my apartment and deal with some stuff. I'll call you every day."

"You'd better."

Sonny was finally starting to feel more tired than anxious so he let sleep take him. Sonny overslept and so did the rest of them. It was good they had packed last night. When Will was busy with breakfast Sonny snuck into the main room and opened the suitcase he saw come from Will's room. On top was the white shirt from their big night out and an unbidden tear slid from his eye. He wiped it away roughly and placed the note he had prepared on top. Then he placed the friendship bracelet he had made alone in his few hours away from his lover. He smiled at the perfect blue that wove into his brown. He knew it was very silly, but for Sonny this was a tangible reflection of their connection and he hoped Will would save it even if he didn't wear it.

Once the children were all buckled in the car, Sonny wrapped Will's waist with his arm and pulled him in with all his strength.

_Oh god I love him so much. How can I let him leave?_

Instead he said, "I'll miss you Will... So much!"

"Then, come to Salem fast. I l..."

_What baby?_

Sonny felt his heart contract as he waiting for him to finish.

"...look forward to that."

Oh . . . well this is goodbye . . . not the time for declarations, but he has to know how special this was.

"OK. This was magical, you know. Thank you for everything."

"Thank you! Not everyone sees spending time with three kids as dating."

"Bye" and Sonny claimed a deep and long kiss until he heard the kids fussing and he reluctantly released his love and watched as he sat in the driver's seat and started the engine.

Sonny spent a good part of the day pretending to look for things Will and his siblings might have left in the house, but really he was just perusing the memories. He sat on the couch where they watched The Princess Bride and made out. He laid on the big bed. He sat in the kitchen and on the back porch. Finally, he convinced himself to go back to his own house where he tried to find the energy to cook, but gave up in the end and sat with a pot of tea on the porch watching the waves and his phone.

When he should have been going to sleep, he finally got a text from Will.

**Will: I'm home. Good night. I'll dream of you.**

Sonny responded immediately in the hope that Will would get it before he fell asleep.

**Sonny: I'm glad you're safe. I miss you. I wish you were in my bed. Dreaming of Salem.**

He must have been too slow as there was no response after his last. He waited for 30 minutes, reading both messages over and over.

Before going to bed, alone. Sonny took a moonlit walk and took some pictures of the moonlight cascading over the white wave caps. After taking enough pictures to be sure of one good one, he looked at the waves once more. He closed his eyes and pictured Will. His smile. His eyes. His hair. His strong lean form and again his eyes. Then he climbed the beach, crawled into bed and managed a full night of sleeping.

The next days were rushed preparations as he prepared to go to his current home of Boston. He kept his promise. He called Will every night and they talked and they texted and he was surviving.

He was glad to be busy. He had to sublet his apartment as his lease wasn't up for 5 months. The day he managed to find someone to take over the lease he had more good news that night. He was checking his email when he opened this.

Dear Sonny,

Hi! I hope everything is good with you. We are back in school now. Will is good, but I think he really misses you. Here is the picture you wanted. Do you want me to send the rest?

Sincerely,

Allie

Reading the message raised his body temperature 3 degrees. Sonny felt warm and homey. He composed his response.

Dear Allie,

Thank you so much for sending me the picture. I am making it the wallpaper for my phone and my laptop. I miss all of you very much and cannot wait to move to Salem and see you again. I am busy wrapping everything up here in Boston so that I can make the big move. If you see Will, tell him I miss him too! Please do send me all the pictures. They are great!

You are a very good photographer and bracelet maker. Thank you for teaching me!

Sincerely,

Sonny

As soon as he arrived in Boston, Sonny had wished he had all the pictures. Being away from the beach and the houses it was hard to remember all the details of their time together, except Will's eyes. Will's eyes haunted him. He mentioned the bracelet hoping that Allie might tell him if Will was wearing it or not, but she didn't. Her next email came with all of the pictures and more kind words, but no mention of Will.

When Sonny saw the pictures, he was sinking in a flood of emotion unable to keep his head above water. When they were together, he just wanted the picture of Will. However, now completely alone, seeing the pictures of them kissing or holding hands brought all the memories back to the forefront of his mind in vivid blinding color. It was painful and impossible to control, but it was also comforting in an unsettling way.

Suddenly, he had an idea. A crazy and corny idea, but he couldn't stop himself once it took hold in his mind. He needed these pictures of their closeness, near to his heart. He went to a photo website where he remembered you could get something like this. He had been making a scrapbook of one of his trips when he saw it and he thought it was the weirdest thing at the time. Well he didn't think that anymore. Now he thought it was the best idea ever. He carefully walked through all the steps online to order a pillow with a picture of himself kissing Will. At the bottom of the photo (soon to be pillow), he placed the words "Sweet Dreams". He spell-checked it eight times. Yes, that was a little OCD, but this was too important to get wrong. Finally, ready to check out, he previewed the photo gift several times. Then he shipped one to himself and one to Will. He even splurged for the expedited shipping, so they could have their matching pillows with weeks of their separation still left to tolerate.

They continued to talk everyday, but doubts were starting to cloud Sonny's mind as the days became weeks and the weeks became a month. Will was always sweet on the phone and he always said he missed Sonny, but when they were together they were so close to sharing so much. This distance seemed to have stalled their progress. Sonny was afraid to say too much. It felt like a very delicate balance. He was afraid he might say something that would topple the tower of building blocks they had built together. So he never said more than I miss you and I can't wait to see you and he started to harbor dangerous doubts.

_I wonder if he is regretting agreeing to be exclusive. Probably, we only knew each other for a week and now he is with his friends and I probably don't seem that familiar to him. I mean he seems fine when we talk, where I am barely coping with the loneliness. What if I arrive and he is too busy to see me? Maybe that is why he said he would have to work a lot. He was probably preparing me for the soft let down._

This stream of despair kept Sonny from proper sleep the next two nights, which probably slowed his preparations for the move. He was hoping for one month, but it was near the end of the 5th week now and he still had a few necessary things to do.

Just when Sonny was about to unravel, he got a package in the mail. It was a nice sized cube and his spirits lifted as he bounded up the stairs to open it. Yes, it was the pillow! It was perfect. The image was clear maybe a little softer . . . and yes, he spelled the caption right. He ran to his bedroom with his phone and the pillow and changed into his pajamas early when he heard his phone buzz.

**Will: OMG! Sonny, this is the most perfect gift I have ever gotten.**

**Sonny: You got it? Finally!**

**Will: How did you think of it? I can't wait to go to bed tonight. Thank you, babe! Sweet Dreams.**

**Sonny: What time can I call you?**

That night they talked on the phone both snuggled into their beds, thousands of miles away, but this night the closeness was there. Things were as they were at the beach and Sonny felt real hope and now he was excited for the move which was only a few days away.

A week had passed and Sonny had now arrived in Salem. As soon as he pulled his small moving truck up to the Kiriakis mansion, he put it in park and took out his phone.

**Sonny: I'm here! In Salem! Can I meet you?**

**Will: I am so happy! Yes, but after work. 5:30?**

**Sonny: Perfect**

**Will: How about Horton Town Square?**

**Sonny: Yes**

**Will: I will be outside the café, we can get dinner**

**Sonny: I can't wait baby!**

Sonny was so nervous as he walked through the square. He could swear that heads were turning because the passers by could hear his heart pounding out of his chest. He pressed his sweating palms down his jeans for the fourth time as he neared the café. He scanned the square like a sniper looking for his target and then he found hm.

Will was leaning on a railing near the café with his elbow propping him up. In this pose, Sonny could clearly see the blue and brown woven strings wrapping Will's elegant wrist. His heart skipped a beat and his vision blurred but he managed to finish the distance somehow.

There reunion was marked by a frenzied, bone-crushing hug and hundreds of sloppy little kisses.

They finally settled in for a casual dinner and they caught up on all the little happenings from their weeks apart.

After dinner, they were walking in a park just off the square. The night was perfect, but Sonny was still harboring doubts and he wanted to clear things.

"Will, I don't want to pressure you," Sonny began.

"What? You aren't pressuring me. What do you mean?" Will asked looking perplexed.

Sonny, took Will's hand in his and continued. "Well, now you have had almost 6 weeks to think things through and if you want to take things slower I understand. I know I asked for us to be exclusively dating when I arrived, but it's OK."

"Sonny, what do you mean exactly. Are you trying to back out nicely?" Will was looking hurt and it strained Sonny's heart.

_Come on Sonny! Don't be a coward. Complete honesty!_

"No, Will! Nothing could make me back out of our relationship. Let me just be honest." Sonny answered growing timid.

Will looked afraid now, "Yes, Sonny. Please be completely honest with me."

"OK, you asked for it" Sonny said in a whisper and Will just waited visibly tense.

"I'm completely in love with you, Will."


	17. Will 9

**A/N: This was going to be the last chapter, but we have decided to make it two chapters, so there will be one more following this one. Bold indicates a text message and italics are Will's internal thoughts. This chapter is Will's POV.**

Will lovingly wrapped the bracelet around his wrist. He brushed it, remembering Sonny's hand in his. He was touched that Sonny did that just for him although he was puzzled as to why he didn't give it in person. He took his cell and noticed a text from the night before '**I'm glad you're safe. I miss you. I wish you were in my bed. Dreaming of Salem.**' He pushed the idea of Sonny's bed out of his nostalgic mind and went on with his chores. Anna came in at noon. She was the only one of his roommates still in town during the summer. She asked how the kids were doing and commented on Will's tanned looks "So, did you have fun, there?"

Will blushed a little "Yeah, I... I met someone."

He knew he could open up to her, she was very poised and not gossipy. Talking about Sonny felt good, it made his future arrival more real in a way. They prepared dinner and Anna remarked they should invite the kids before the summer is over.

Will grinned "Then, we'll have to buy some pasta..."

The next days were packed. He was back at work and deadlines started fuzzing in, forcing him to stay late at night. He had no time for anything else but he still squeezed in calling Sonny in the evenings. And sent texts every now and then. Maybe ten... or twenty every day. He was feeling like a teenager and couldn't help smiling, even in front of his co-workers, each time he got a text back. On his laptop, he had all the summer photos on the screen saver and on his cell, a photo of Sonny smiling to him. He wanted to tell him _I love you_ on the phone, every night, and every night he didn't. He wanted to see Sonny's face when he would say it. He also needed Sonny to be actually in Salem, settled, before saying that life-changing sentence.

Sometimes, he walked past dark-haired men on the streets and for a second, thought it was him, and his heart expanded. Of course, it wasn't and he felt a pang in the chest. He was working on his impatience, going from elated when Sonny told him he had sublet his apartment, to barely able to function when Sonny explained he needed another week. And another. He couldn't stop touching and looking at his bracelet although, he was afraid he was going to wear it out so he struggled not to caress it. Every time he looked at it, he saw Sonny's eyes and forgot what he was doing or where he was going. He wonders how he would survive more weeks like this.

One Saturday night, he was invited by his great aunt Maggie's to her celebration of her anniversary with her husband, Victor Kiriakis. There were plenty people, including her mom, EJ, Syd and Johnny and of course Victor's family. Will came early and found Justin Kiriakis in the living-room "Will, how nice to see you! How is your summer?"

"Pretty great, actually, Mr. Kiriakis."

Now that he was seeing him again, he was struck by the resemblance he bore with his son. It wasn't obvious but he had the same eyes and the same quiet countenance. They chatted a while and Will heard the doorbell as more people came in.

Sonny's mother, Adrienne, approached them, just as Will was saying "I went to North Carolina this summer with my brother and sisters."

"Oh really? We own a house there, actually." she exclaimed

"I know, Mrs. Kiriakis..." He had no idea if Sonny had told them about him so he said prudently "I met your son there, Sonny."

Justin grinned "Wow, that's a coincidence. Did you guys get along?"

Ok, no he didn't. Will didn't feel telling them about his relationship without Sonny on his side and just answered vaguely "Yes. Very. He's a great guy."

Now, Justin looked proud and Adrienne was smiling too. "It is so nice of you to take care of your brother and sisters, Will, they really need someone to do that..." Her voice was a little too loud and Will noticed his own mother smirk. Adrienne was very judgmental of Sami and Sami just plain disliked her.

The butler brought some appetizer and Syd came to Will, all excited "Look, Will, they are shaped like dolphins" She was giggling and the adults all smiled at her "I would have liked to see dolphins this summer but there wasn't any. Sonny said they need warm water to live!"

"Well, if Sonny has said it, I'm sure it's true sweetheart." Justin said.

"Oh, yes, Sonny is great! He slept with Will at our house, you know!"

Adrienne's eyes widened. Will prayed for the ground to open and as it didn't, he took his sister's hand and said "You want more appetizers, sweetie?" He turned to see Justin looking at him thoughtfully with a slight smile while Adrienne looked thunderstruck. Sami looked like the cat that got the cream and Will sent her a dark look. Johnny came and asked Will to sit with him at the table. The rest of the evening, Will very carefully avoided Adrienne. Now he and Sonny were even when it came to their mother knowing about their sex-lives but it didn't feel much better.

The next day, he called Sonny to say "Your parents already know we're dating by the way."

He described the meeting and heard Sonny chuckling on the other end "Thanks for the warning, I guess I'll get a phone call soon. Well, that's one thing less to do." Will felt relieved, glad he hadn't shown his stress. He made a point of sounding light and happy. He wanted Sonny to still want to see him, after all...

One day, he came home from work to find Anna talking with Ted, one of their other roommates. She interrupted her conversation and told Will "There was a parcel for you. I put it on your bed."

Will thanked her and walked to his bedroom. He opened it and saw him and Sonny and his heart leaped. Then he registered he was holding a pillow that said 'Sweet Dreams.' This was to sleep on. It was so very sweet, a little cheesy, but who cared? He took his cell and typed

**Will: OMG! Sonny, this is the most perfect gift I have ever gotten.**

**Sonny: You got it? Finally!**

**Will: How did you think of it? I can't wait to go to bed tonight. Thank you, babe! Sweet Dreams.**

**Sonny: What time can I call you?**

He called Sonny while clutching the pillow, and it felt good. He believed Sonny when he said he would move in a week. In his mind, he was back on the beach, talking to Sonny in the dark, comfortable and happy.

And the day arrived. Will felt like he was floating. He spent an hour in the bathroom and re-ironed his clothes. At work, he checked his cell all day long, checked the battery, recharged it, patted his pocket. He got a text... from his friend T inviting him to a concert later. He ignored it and looked into the phone's memory to see if it could take more messages, with trembling hands. The cell vibrated and almost fell on the floor.

**Sonny : 'I'm here! In Salem! Can I meet you?**'

The adrenaline rush was stronger than he had expected.

He typed as fast as he could **'I am so happy! Yes, but after work. 5:30?'**

**Sonny : 'Perfect'**

**Will : 'How about Horton Town Square?'**

**Sonny : 'Yes'**

**Will : 'I will be outside the café, we can get dinner'**

**Sonny : 'I can't wait baby!'**

He reached the café and waited, picturing Sonny, wanting Sonny, looking around, but he wasn't coming yet. And then, he was. Will ran into his arms and received countless kisses. He gave some too, sniffing Sonny's intoxicating scent, melting in his warm embrace. His life was starting now.

They ate and talked, then went out for a quiet walk. Will was looking for a word that would describe his current state because 'happy' didn't cover it at all. He was shaken out by the thought by Sonny abruptly saying "Will, I don't want to pressure you,"

_Pressure me... Where is this coming from?_

"What? You aren't pressuring me. What do you mean?"

Sonny took his hand and answered "Well, now you have had almost 6 weeks to think things through and if you want to take things slower I understand. I know I asked for us to be exclusively dating when I arrived, but it's OK."

_Oh, my god, he's having second thoughts, now, I don't believe this._ He needed to know where they stood precisely, so he forced the words off his mouth "Sonny, what do you mean exactly. Are you trying to back out nicely?"

"No, Will! Nothing could make me back out of our relationship. Let me just be honest."

_Honest about what? Did Marcus try and win him back? Or did his mother pressure him? What's going on?_

"Yes, Sonny. Please be completely honest with me."

"OK, you asked for it" This was getting worse...

"I'm completely in love with you, Will."

_How can I convince him to give me a chance? Does he think I cheated on him?... Wait... What?_ Will's mind did an emergency brake and replayed the last words. They tasted so sweet, he took a moment to savor every feeling.

He felt so relieved, he couldn't talk yet... Sonny said, "Ok - I understand, you need time, we can take a break"

Will didn't want Sonny to feel that bad for any unnecessary seconds, so he blurted out, "No, no, you don't get it... I do too, I mean... I am in love with you. Being away from you was hell! I don't want to waste another minute." He hadn't say it the way he had pictured it, in a grand romantic moment, with a poised tone, but it was still wonderful. Especially because of the change it made on Sonny's face. He gazed into the dark eyes, filled with love and gently pulled him in for a kiss.

There was almost no passion in it. It was slow and gentle and Sonny's arm were around him, like a warm, soft protecting blanket in which he felt safe and whole. He gave himself completely in the kiss, letting it last for long minutes. Then, they broke apart, keeping their lips in contact until they couldn't anymore. Sonny grabbed his hand, kissed it and then tenderly kissed his wrist by the bracelet.

He said "I was so happy when I saw you wearing it tonight - thank you for keeping us close."

"Actually, I was wondering if you had noticed that the two threads are blue and brown, like my eyes and yours..."

Sonny smiled and nodded "It was on purpose... You remember when we walked on the beach at night? How the moon made the waves tips shine?" Will nodded softly. Sonny went on "Your eyes are the same color... I wanted to keep that memory, I guess."

"Oh... But I remember watching you make a bracelet with Allie and there were different colors...?"

Sonny blushed and sputtered "Well, she gave me fresh threads and there were moments I was on my own, so..."

Will looked down at his wrist and thought that no expensive gift would ever top that kind of thoughtful present. He was about to voice that, when he heard a cough behind him. He turned, quickly, eyes widening when he saw who it belonged too.

"Hello, Will, long time no see...So, you replaced me fast it seems."


	18. Sonny 9 - The end

**A/N: We send our heartfelt gratitude to all who have read our story and especially those of you who have stuck with it until the end. Your reviews have inspired us with each chapter. This is the last! Bold indicates a text message and italics are Sonny's internal thoughts. This chapter is Sonny's POV.**

"I'm completely in love with you, Will."

Sonny felt the statement traveling across the air in heavy waves and he instantly felt it was too much. The impact of those waves hit Will and Sonny watched the effect with pain in his heart. First, he read panic in Will's eyes, followed by confusion and the silence was stretching. Sonny felt the need for one of them to talk, so he did as his heart was crumbling to pieces.

"Ok - I understand, you need time, we can take a break."

_Oh god! I knew this was too good to be true, but maybe he really does just need time... I can wait for Will._

Will became even more perplexed with this last statement, but then Sonny saw something click in his sky blue eyes as they cleared and he spoke.

"No, no you don't get it... I do too, I mean... I am in love with you. Being away from you was hell! I don't want to waste another minute."

Sonny dissected the words and felt his heart reform in his chest, whole again.

_He's in love with me too! Oh god this is too much happiness! I think my heart might stop..._

Sonny's heart did skip a beat, but it didn't stop. It continued pounding relentlessly as Will pulled him in for a long soft kiss. Sonny covered Will with his arms attempting to shield his treasure from everything outside. He was lost in the gentle waves of their kiss.

They broke apart first with their bodies and then their lips. Sonny lifted Will's hand and kissed it like a precious ring and then he turned his hand so that he could kiss the soft underside of Will's wrist just grazing the bracelet with his lips. He just had to thank his lover for this small happiness along with the overpowering happiness.

Sonny said reverently, "I was so happy when I saw you wearing it tonight - thank you for keeping us close."

"Actually, I was wondering if you had noticed that the two threads are blue and brown, like my eyes and yours..."

_Of course! I am glad he understood. We are meant to be woven together. Should I tell him the rest?_

Sonny nodded and said brightly, "It was on purpose... You remember when we walked on the beach at night? How the moon made the waves tips shine?"

Will nodded enraptured in the little story.

Sonny went on "Your eyes are the same color... I wanted to keep that memory, I guess."

"Oh... But I remember watching you make a bracelet with Allie and there were different colors...?"

Sonny felt slightly embarrassed to admit to Will that he spent their little time apart dreaming of him and working on a craft project to give him, but there was no turning back now. He always wanted to be honest with Will.

Sonny stuttered slightly as he confessed, "Well, she gave me fresh threads and there were moments I was on my own, so..."

Sonny watched Will closely as he looked down to admire the bracelet, so he didn't miss the look of shocked surprise when Will turned to look at the man who had coughed behind them.

The man was gorgeous, Sonny could see objectively, but he was now immune to all male beauty aside from Will, even this dazzling smile set off by green eyes and soft brown hair. He was annoyed at the interruption of their perfect moment. Things got much worse when the intruder spoke. Will's eyes were wide and he looked almost afraid.

"Hello, Will, long time no see... So, you replaced me fast it seems."

_It's Brian! Damn him!_

"I am not sure replacement is the right description," Will said proudly as Sonny pulled their hands entwined down between their hips, squeezing his strength into Will's palm.

Brian responded arrogantly, "Of course not, you said he was better... Well, the man is hot that's sure." Brian eyed Sonny up and down as he spoke. Sonny was uncomfortably aware of the height difference between himself and Brian, but he stood tall.

Sonny said forcefully, "Hum, I'm right here."

With forced politeness, Will inserted, "Sonny, this is Brian. Brian, this is Sonny." They both nodded, but neither offered their hand.

Brian added, "But you know, Will, he'll get tired of you one day... and I won't take you back..."

Sonny was livid that Brian would use Will's sweet vulnerability to his own purposes. He had to interject aggressively. He reversed the effect with, "You think so Brian? Will is one in a million. I plan to make sure he knows that every day, so you don't need to worry about him anymore . . . find someone else to play with!"

Will leaned against him and Sonny felt proud of his success. Brian shamelessly eyed Will with lust and added, "Too bad, you were a good lay, Will, but just one less in my phone book. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Brian? Because, I am not. I think you know what you have lost with your carelessness." Sonny said with eyes boring into Brian's.

Brian didn't reply, but he returned Sonny's hard look, and Sonny knew he had won.

Brian gave Will a parting look, with a tinge of longing, and turned to casually walk away.

"Thank you, Sonny," Will said, embracing his boyfriend will all his strength. "Come home with me, babe." When they arrived, Anna and Ted were on their way out for a night of clubbing, giving the couple the much needed hours alone.

Anna was very happy to meet Sonny and she said, "At least, I'll get some rest. He spends his time talking about you!"

Will and Sonny put those hours to excellent use. They were snuggled together in a deep sleep when the roommates returned to find only quiet.

About a month had passed and Sonny had just left the mansion to settle into the new apartment. When he had left his mom today, she wished them luck and, to his surprise, it seemed like she meant it sincerely.

Sonny recalled the phone call he got in Boston, just after the warning from Will. His mother was at her worst. She actually resorted to threats when she found out that he was serious about Will. Sonny put a stop to that. He told her honestly that Will was the entire reason for his move home. After that sank in, he implied, not very subtlety that if he had to make a choice, he would choose Will. That got her to retreat. Sonny realized he may have pushed a little too far, but he didn't want Will to be subjected to weeks of snide remarks, so he wanted to end it before it even started. Sonny smiled to himself, imagining the scene Will described, with Syd telling the group and his mother. That he and Will were sleeping together. Sonny would have given anything to have seen that!

Sonny had worked hard in the past month. He and Will's friend Chad were partners now and they had managed to get financial backers for the coffee house. They would break ground on the remodel next week, so things were really coming together.

Will had agreed to help Sonny find an apartment and it only took three viewing trips for Sonny to get the courage to ask Will to move in with him. Sonny's fears were unfounded as Will agreed immediately and his one year lease was ending this month. Will would be arriving just after noon. It was a Friday and Will would be taking the afternoon off to start on the move so they could be fully settled by the end of the weekend.

Sonny thought about Marcus, maybe for the last time. He couldn't believe he ever cared about him. He could never compare to Will and Sonny was grateful it ended when it did and provided the catalyst for his trip to North Carolina.

Sonny checked his watch. 9:30. The delivery should be here any minute. While waiting, he looked around the apartment. On the kitchen counter, Will had placed a few decorations already, like Allie's craft frame containing the photo of them kissing. On the fridge was a drawing from Syd of them in their apartment, which looked like a house. Last there was a card from Johnny against a desk lamp, welcoming Sonny to Salem. Sonny added his own. First was a framed photo of Sami, Will and the kids on the beach. Second, he framed a larger photo of himself and Will holding hands. He was planning to hang this in the bedroom. With these personal details in place, he moved on to the larger task.

The big parcels were delivered and Sonny spent the next two hours assembling their new bed. It was big. Sonny had the idea while they were still looking, so he only agreed to an apartment with a bedroom that would fit a king size bed. He was hoping Will would remember. At 11:30 the bed was ready, so Sonny put on the new bedding. His now favorite color combination, stripes of ocean blue and chocolate brown. He tucked their supplies under his side of the bed and went to wait for Will.

Finally, Will arrived carrying a few boxes and ringing the doorbell.

Sonny opened it for him saying, "Will, this is your home. You don't need to ring the bell. Oh, here is your key."

Will pocketed the key and looked around, "It looks great, but you haven't unpacked much. What have you been working on this morning?"

Sonny locked the door and said, "Let me show you!"

Will put down the boxes and followed Sonny to the bedroom. They stood in the doorway together, looking at the big bed.

"Sonny, babe, what a big bed you got us..." Will said, with a teasing tone wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes," Sonny admitted, suddenly shy.

"I love it! Let's try it!" Will said, pulling Sonny by the hand onto the large bed.

They fell on the bed together and immediately landed into each others arms kissing deeply.

An hour later, they were entangled in the now-messy bedsheets.

"Sonny, we should probably start unpacking." Will said caressing his lover's chest.

"Yes, I know, but this is so perfect. I just want it to last. You and I in our first home together." Sonny said kissing Will's forehead.

"It is perfect, babe."

"Will?"

"Yes, babe." Will answered.

"You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yes, you show me every day," Will ended the sentence with a burning kiss.

They did finally unpack that evening with their first delivery of Chinese food. Late that night, they climbed into their big bed and slept a deep and satisfying sleep.

Sweet dreams! The end!


End file.
